Abandon
by LumiLove
Summary: ...J'étais toujours immobile, je ne savais ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Mon cerveau voyait, analysait mais mon corps ne réagissait pas. C'était mon second blackout de la journée mais celui-ci me plaisait. Il me plaisait parce qu'il annonçait quelques chose de merveilleux à n'en pas douter ! Est-ce que c'était bien lui ? Je ne rêvais pas au moins ?... AU/OOC
1. Contact

.

 _Bonjour, bonjour ^_^_

 _Me revoici pour une nouvelle histoire qui a jailli de mon cerveau en ébullition dès mon réveil. J'espère que vous aimerez et j'espère que je vais continuer à être inspirée parce que c'est trop frustrant une fiction qui n'a pas de fin !_

 _Les personnages sont ceux de Suzanne Collins dans Hunger Games mais ils sont lâchés dans un univers alternatif : le nôtre !_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir…_

 _Lumilove, pour vous servir._

* * *

Contact

* * *

 _« Mesdames et Messieurs, chers passagers, nous atteindrons notre destination d'ici dix minutes environ. Veillez à n'oublier aucun bagage ni effet personnel en descendant du car. Nous espérons que votre voyage aura été agréable et vous attendons très prochainement sur nos lignes »_

Je relevais la tête de mon bouquin et jetais un œil à l'extérieur. Alors c'était ça la Capitale ? De grandes et larges rues, des immeubles à perte de vue, des passants se mêlant aux joggers et aux touristes parfaitement reconnaissables, et plutôt nombreux malgré ce début d'été peu prometteur, des voitures slalomant et klaxonnant dans un ballet à peine croyable et ci et là quelques arbres perdus dans un univers de béton.

J'espérais qu'il y aurait plus à voir que ça et tout en marmonnant pour moi-même, je rassemblais mes affaires. Je n'avais pas amené grand-chose pour trois jours donc ce fut vite fait. Je sortais mes écouteurs, les enfonçait dans mes oreilles et envoyait un message à Madge Undersee, la fille avec qui je logerais durant mon séjour, avant de faire défiler les titres et d'arrêter mon choix sur un morceau de Sia _« Elastic heart »_. Le car ralenti, tout le monde se leva pour descendre et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi, je sortis à mon tour.

L'air était doux malgré les nuages gris, mais je ne savais pas s'il pleuvrait. Chez moi, un ciel comme ça annonçait de l'orage. Je suivi la file de passager et m'arrêtais en face d'un fast food. Madge m'avait dit que je ne pourrais pas le louper et qu'elle me récupérerait là. Je m'asseyais à même le sol, dos à l'une des vitres et pressait mon sac contre moi. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir ce défilé de voyageurs et poussait le volume un peu plus fort. La musique emplie mes oreilles et j'essayais de ne penser à rien d'autre.

_ … niss Everdeen ?

Une ombre me cachait les rayons du soleil, j'eu l'impression qu'on m'appelait. J'ouvris les yeux et aperçu une jeune fille debout devant moi. Elle me sourit, d'un sourire doux et engageant puis me parla à nouveau. J'enlevais précipitamment mes écouteurs de mes oreilles.

_ Katniss ? Tu es bien Katniss Everdeen ?

_ Oui, c'est moi. Madge, je présume ?

_ Oui, en effet. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

_ Oui, merci.

Tout en discutant, je mettais relevé et lui avait tendu la main. Elle avait paru surprise mais avait eu la gentillesse de ne rien dire et de simplement la serrer à son tour. Oui, je sais. J'aurais pu lui faire la bise depuis le temps que nous correspondions et puis nous étions deux filles mais bon, moi et le sens du relationnel, ça faisait deux.

_ Ma voiture est de ce côté, on va d'abord passer à la résidence pour que tu puisses poser tes affaires et te rafraîchir. Humm, vu l'heure on ira surement manger et puis on profitera de l'après-midi pour commencer notre petite visite. Ça te va comme programme ?

_ Oui, oui, ça me parait bien.

Elle me sourit puis m'ouvrit la route. Elle avançait d'une démarche légère et décidée à la fois. Elle savait parfaitement où elle allait et semblait percevoir à l'avance les pièges de la ville. Elle portait une tunique en denim bleu clair rehaussée d'une ceinture noire qui marquait sa taille fine. Une sacoche qu'elle portait sur le côté se balançait au rythme de ses pas, tout autant que ses cheveux blonds coiffé en queue de cheval. Elle avait mis un collant noir avec une paire de boots qui semblait très confortable. Elle ne semblait pas chercher à ce qu'on la remarque pourtant elle ne passait pas inaperçu. Plusieurs hommes se retournaient sur son passage et quelques femmes lui lançaient de temps à autres un regard envieux.

Ma tenue plus confortable qu'autre chose ne collait pas avec son style. J'avais simplement passé un t-shirt blanc et enfilé une paire de jeans, jeté quelques affaires dans un sac provenant des surplus de l'armée et mis mon éternel veste en cuir brun. Pas de maquillage, rien à voir donc avec celui simple mais sophistiqué de Madge, et un chignon à la va vite que je devrais refaire d'ici cinq minutes si on ne ralentissait pas un peu. Derrière elle, je courais presque, me heurtant à tout et tout le monde à chacun de mes pas. J'essayais pourtant de me concentrer mais rien à faire. Je pouvais courir en pleine forêt sans accrocher ne serait-ce qu'une petite branche mais ici, c'était un calvaire. Sa voiture était encore loin ?

_ La voici.

Elle sortit ses clefs de son sac et j'entendis le bip caractéristique des voitures que l'on déverrouille. Une smart ? Ben tien. Tout à fait dans le ton. Rien à voir avec ma vieille voiture à capote.

_ Tu peux mettre ton sac à l'arrière.

Nous entrâmes dans le véhicule et je pu souffler un peu.

_ Tu t'y habitueras vite mais si ça peut te rassurer notre campus est un havre de paix comparé au centre-ville.

Elle souriait et bizarrement je ne me sentais pas rabaisser ou critiquer par sa remarque. Elle était pleine de bienveillance sans en faire trop et ça me plaisait beaucoup. Je lui rendis son sourire et elle mit le contact. Elle conduisait bien malgré la circulation, la musique en toile de fond était plutôt agréable et je fermais les yeux juste un instant.

_ Et voilà, nous sommes arrivées !

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Ma tête était posée contre la vitre et pendant un instant, je ne savais plus où j'étais. Je repris bien vite mes esprits et regardais autour de moi. Nous étions garés sur un parking en plein air, quelques étudiants allaient à leur véhicule mais surtout il y avait des arbres, pas deux ou trois pour la déco, non, une vrai végétation. J'ouvris mes yeux tout grands.

_ Je te l'avais dit que le campus serait un havre de paix comparé à la ville. Et là, nous ne sommes que sur le parking.

Elle attrapa mon sac avant moi et sortie du véhicule, je la suivie. En sortant du parking, elle prit un chemin qui bifurquait vers la droite, légèrement en pente.

_ Au début, c'est un vrai casse-tête de s'y retrouver mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'as bien dit que tu faisais pas mal de randonnée donc tu t'y retrouveras. Si ce n'est pas grâce aux bâtiments, ce sera grâce aux arbres.

Je souris à sa réflexion et continuais de la suivre. Sa conversation ne demandait pas forcement de réponse de ma part et je me surpris à vraiment commencer à apprécier cette fille. Au bout de l'allée, elle prit sur la droite et se dirigea vers un grand bâtiment en brique rouge. On pouvait y lire : « Atlanta ».

_ Bienvenue chez nous.

Elle se retourna vers moi dans un geste volontairement démonstratif, digne d'une pin-up des années 70 et je me retins de rire. Elle fit demi-tour et tout en continuant dans l'exagération elle me fit visiter le bâtiment. De l'extérieur, il avait simplement l'air d'un bâtiment administratif plutôt bien entretenu mais une fois dedans c'était autre chose. L'intérieur était pensé de façon pratique mais avec goût. Les couleurs était volontairement douces ou explosives selon l'utilité de la pièce, les indications étaient claires, les espaces communs lumineux et modernes.

Madge redevint plus sérieuse, le temps de me faire enregistrer auprès du bureau du responsable et de récupérer mon badge, puis une fois armée de mon précieux sésame et des documents nécessaires, elle repartit dans sa description des lieux. Une fois à notre étage, elle se dirigea vers la dernière porte au fond du couloir et l'ouvrit.

La chambre était plus grande que je ne l'imaginais, bien rangée, propre et lumineuse. Elle déposa ses affaires et m'indiqua où poser les miennes.

_ Je dois aller voir quelqu'un avant qu'on aille manger. Ça te laisse au moins trois quart d'heure, une heure pour prendre possession des lieux ou même te reposer. Chaque chambre à sa salle de bain donc si tu veux te doucher n'hésite pas. Sers-toi, s'il te manque quelque chose. On se rejoint en bas, ensuite ?

_ Oui, ce sera parfait.

Elle attrapa une pile de dossiers posée sur l'un des deux bureaux et quitta la pièce. Je me tournais vers la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur. De nouveau j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

_ J'oubliais de te laisser un double des clefs.

Madge réapparut dans la pièce et en un coup de vent attrapa des clefs collées à même le mur, me les lança et repartit. Les clés en mains, je me rapprochais du mur et y vit une plaque aimantée. Je souris.

_ Astucieux.

J'y remis les clés et entrepris de ranger mes affaires avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Une heure plus tard Madge et moi approchions des abords de la cafétéria. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, des programmes proposés aux premières années, aux derniers films à l'affiche en passant par les résultats de l'équipe de natation et la mode des collants. Nous étions toutes les deux d'accord sur le fait que ces derniers ne devaient jamais se porter comme un s'il s'agissait de pantalons !

Nous avancions tout en discutant et remplissant notre plateau. Madge me montra d'un signe de tête le coin des plats chauds et je levais les yeux. Mon regard croisa celui d'un autre étudiant qui au même instant revenait avec son plat. Je n'avais jamais connu ça… à part dans les films. Vous savez ce moment où le regard des deux protagonistes se croise et tout se fige autour d'eux ? Ils ne voient plus que l'autre. Le cadreur fait un gros plan sur leurs visage, on voit leurs pupilles se dilater, les battements de leur cœurs résonnent de plus en plus à leurs oreilles, leurs souffles devient court et la jeune femme se mords les lèvres face à ce moment d'une extrême tension sexuelle où tous ses sens sont à la fois exacerbés et bloquer en position off. On jurerait qu'elle ne peut plus bouger, plus penser mais en réalité son cerveau carbure à 100km/h captant tous les détails infimes de celui qui vient de changer sa vision du monde en une fraction de seconde. Je le sais parce que c'est ce que je suis en train de vivre.

Tout, je vois absolument tout et rien en même temps. Madge, les autres étudiants, les professeurs, le personnel. J'entends le bruit des assiettes qui s'entrechoquent, les conversations, les chaises qui grincent et j'en passe. Tout est là, autour de moi mais plus rien ne compte, plus rien n'existe à part lui. De taille moyenne, environ 1m75, blond, de carrure athlétique, plus sprinter que marathonien, des yeux bleus à faire pâlir d'envie les plus beaux océans, une mâchoire carrée mais un visage doux et calme, des lèvres joliment dessinées qui oscillent entre le sourire et la surprise, des mains qui tiennent fermement son plateau d'une part et un sac de l'autre, un t-shirt noir à manches courtes qui moule parfaitement son buste alors que son jean sombre lui donne un air rebelle qui tranche avec la blondeur de ses cheveux encore humide.

Je suis toujours figée, perdue dans ma contemplation mais lui n'a pas cessé d'avancer. C'est un vrai supplice de le voir se rapprocher de moi de cette façon. A chacun de ses pas, mon cœur bat furieusement dans ma poitrine. Il esquisse un sourire, son regard toujours planté dans le mien. Au moment où il arrive à ma hauteur, il se passe deux choses incroyables… non trois.

Premièrement, je sens son odeur : un mélange d'épices et de touches boisées absolument divines qui me rappellent instantanément celle des bois verts et des forêts par chez moi. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour perdre pieds. Deuxièmement, la douceur de sa peau. J'ai hésité à remettre ma veste avant de descendre rejoindre Madge mais un rayon de soleil a pointé son nez au moment où je regardais dehors, me dissuadant de la prendre. Si je l'avais prise, je n'aurais pas senti ce frôlement contre ma peau. Son bras a, délibérément ou pas, effleuré le mien quand il m'a dépassé. Mon cœur a décollé et une vague de chaleur s'est répandue dans tout mon corps, me faisant délicieusement frissonner. Troisièmement, et je ne sais pas si j'ai aimé ce moment ou pas vu qu'il marquait la fin de mon tourment, il m'a parlé. Il n'a prononcé qu'un seul petit mot mais il m'a littéralement embrasé :

_ Bonjour

Son pas avait légèrement ralenti mais passé ce moment, il a repris son rythme normal comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais je l'ai bien entendu, il a à peine tourné la tête vers moi mais j'ai bien entendu. Une voix douce et grave comme une caresse, un souffle chaud dans le creux de mon cou qui a fini de m'achever sur place. Mon plateau a failli glisser de mes mains et c'est Madge qui l'a rattrapé avant que n'ai lieu la catastrophe.

_ Katniss ? Ça va ?

Tout est reparti. Tout a repris une vitesse normale autour de moi, trop normale après ce que je venais de vivre. Mon cœur n'arrive pas à se calmer et Madge me regarde un peu inquiète de ma maladresse et de mon air chamboulé.

_ Tu veux de l'eau ? Quelque chose ?

_ Non, non ça va. Je vais juste m'asseoir et manger un truc. J'ai à peine déjeuné ce matin, je dois être en hypoglycémie.

Je lui fais un pauvre sourire et elle semble s'apaiser. Nous reprenons notre marche mais mes jambes sont en coton. Je la suis comme une automate et nous nous asseyons à la première table libre. M'asseoir me fait déjà beaucoup de bien mais il va me falloir encore un moment. Elle me sert un verre d'eau et je le bois d'une traite avant de commencer à manger mon entrée. Ça rassure Madge, me donne une certaine contenance, quelque chose à faire mais ça n'arrête pas mes pensées, pas le rythme frénétique de mon cœur. Je le cherche du regard sans non plus éveiller les soupçons de Madge mais je ne le vois nulle part. La déception m'aide à me reprendre et nous mangeons.

Petit à petit, j'arrive à suivre sa conversation, à y prendre part. On pourrait presque croire que rien n'est arrivé, presque. Nous finissons de manger et allons remettre nos plateaux. Je m'aperçois que j'ai laissé mon badge sur la table et fait demi-tour.

_ Je te rejoins Madge, j'ai juste oublié mon pass.

Elle me fait signe qu'elle a compris et sors du restaurant. Je le récupère, le glisse dans mon sac et sors à mon tour. Une fois dehors, je ne la vois pas de suite. Je balaye la place des yeux et elle est là, en pleine discussion avec mon inconnu. Mon cœur manque un battement. Il lève les yeux vers moi et Madge se retourne me faisant signe de les rejoindre. J'ai les mains moites. Madge me regarde toujours donc j'essaye de paraître naturelle mais il me fixe avec tant d'intensité que s'en ai perturbant. Arrivée à leur hauteur, après les 200 mètres les plus éprouvants de ma vie, je tente un léger sourire. Mieux vaut ne pas tenter de parler pour le moment. Madge se lance dans les présentations.

_ Katniss, je te présente Peeta. Peeta voici Katniss.

_ Enchanté Katniss.

Sa voix est une musique à mes oreilles et il me tend la main sans hésiter, sans se départir de son sourire impeccable et chaleureux. Il me regarde et sa main attend toujours, je ne peux pas, ne pas la prendre, ils ne comprendraient pas. Mon cœur s'affole à nouveau et je fini par lui tendre la mienne. Quand nos mains entre en contact c'est pire que tout. Je revois défiler toute la scène de la cafétéria et je me retiens de pousser un gémissement. Il la serre et j'ai la sensation de me fondre en lui. Si une simple poignée de main me fait cet effet, que se passerait-il… s'il m'embrassait ?

* * *

 _Eh bien voilà, c'est fait._

 _A bientôt les loulous._


	2. Avis de tempête

**_._**

 ** _Merci, merci, merci !_** _Un super accueil de votre part pour cette fiction. Je suis contente !_

 _En plus, dans le même temps, plusieurs d'entre vous, en ont posté aussi et ça m'a donné envie de me dépasser ! De faire aussi bien que vous tous, quoi :-3_

 _Merci à Suzanne C. d'avoir créé ces personnages génialemenfantastiques!_

 ** _« Everlark aujourd'hui, Everlark demain, Everlark toujours ! »_**

* * *

 **Avis de tempête**

* * *

Je ne me reconnaissais pas.

J'étais incapable de suivre leur conversation. Je retins tout juste quelques mots tant mon attention était sans cesse happée par un détail infime qui se révélait chez Peeta. Une petite cicatrice au niveau de sa tempe gauche, des fossettes aux creux de ses joues, près de son menton, la lueur dans ses yeux juste avant de rire, son aisance lorsqu'il parlait, la façon qu'il avait de bouger ses mains, son corps …

_ Katniss ?

Je fus subitement sortie de ma rêverie, reconnectée au moment présent.

_ Tu en penses quoi ?

Peeta me regardait, ses yeux envoûtants me privant à nouveau de toute réflexion. Je me concentrais du mieux que je pu pour réussir à ouvrir la bouche sans dire de bêtise.

_ De… de quoi ?

Je lu de l'étonnement dans ses yeux, j'avais l'impression que ces derniers me passaient au scanner et c'était comme si je me transformais subitement en mollusque devant lui. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, esquissa un sourire et répéta sa question pour moi.

_ Nous voulions savoir ce que tu pensais de l'impact environnemental des déchets plastiques à base de polychlorure de vinyle, produits chaque année par nos multinationales, sur les océans?

_ …

Je restais con face à sa question, voilà ce que je faisais ! Je regardais Madge, dans l'espoir infime qu'elle me serait d'un quelconque secours pour ne pas passer pour la dernière des idiotes devant lui, mais elle semblait tout autant que lui attendre mon avis sur la question. Alors je me mis à rassembler les brides de conversation que j'avais suivie, le plus rapidement possibles, espérant en sortir quelque chose de valable mais je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir bien saisie la question.

Devant mon manque de réactivité, Madge se tourna vers lui et lorsque leur regard s'accrochèrent : ils éclatèrent de rire. Le rire cristallin de Madge s'éleva dans les airs pendant que Peeta secouait négligemment la tête, se retenant de rire franchement. D'abord, je ne compris rien à leurs réactions puis petit à petit les informations s'imbriquèrent et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je n'avais jamais apprécié qu'on se fiche de moi. Je serrais les poings et mon regard aurait pu tuer à ce moment précis.

_ Ça vous amuse ?!

Mon ton sec et tranchant, les fit s'arrêter d'un coup. Je vis quelque chose qui ressemblait à un regret se dessiner dans les yeux de Peeta tandis que Madge tendait la main vers moi en signe d'apaisement. Je ne pris garde ni à l'un, ni à l'autre et je me détournais rageusement d'eux avant de prendre la direction de la résidence. J'entendis vaguement Madge m'appeler mais j'étais bien trop en colère pour faire demi-tour ou même prendre deux secondes pour l'écouter. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je n'étais pas venue ici pour me faire tourner en ridicule par qui que soit et surtout pas par un blond prétentieux aux allures d'Apollon.

~MmMmMmMmM~

Mon pas était rapide et je m'enfonçais parmi les autres étudiants avec bonheur. Je ne voulais plus les voir, ni l'un, ni l'autre. On se connaissait à peine Madge et moi, quant à Peeta, on ne se connaissait pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une sorte de bizutage pour petit nouveau tout droit sorti de sa campagne ? Madge me décevait beaucoup, elle qui semblait si sympathique et sincère. Est-ce qu'elle avait monté ça avec lui à l'avance? Et ce qui s'était passé dans la cafétéria. C'était réel ou pas ? Ils devaient bien se bidonner en ce moment, tiens!

J'étais tellement en colère que je marchais tête basse, fonçant droit devant moi au grès du chemin caillouteux qui se dévoilait sous mes pas. Il me fallut un moment pour me rendre compte que j'aurais déjà dû être arrivée. Je m'arrêtais et tournais sur moi-même, il n'y avait plus ni bâtiments, ni étudiants autour de moi.

_ Parfait ! Maintenant, je suis perdue.

Madge m'avait prévenue que le campus était vraiment gigantesque, j'aurais dû faire plus attention. J'allais devoir me taper tout le chemin inverse jusqu'à retrouver ma route. En attendant, je marchais jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche et m'assis contre son tronc. Quelques minutes pour souffler ne me feraient pas de mal. Je sortais mes écouteurs de ma sacoche et les plaçaient sur mes oreilles le temps de me calmer. Inutile de paniquer, je n'étais pas non plus en pleine forêt vierge.

J'avais enregistré pas mal de nouvelles chanson pour ce weekend end, dont plusieurs de l'album de _Sia,_ que je venais tout juste de découvrir _._ La mélodie de _«Breathe me»_ m'enveloppa doucement et je me laissais emporter par la musique. Non, je n'étais pas venue ici pour me prendre la tête, pour ça j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait dans mon quartier, qu'on appelait aussi le « District 12 », allez savoir pourquoi !

Là-bas, j'avais eu une enfance plutôt heureuse avec mes parents… jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans. Cette année-là, mon père nous avait quittées sans prévenir. Il était parti travailler comme tous les matins sauf que le soir venu, il n'était pas rentré. Ma mère avait cru devenir folle, d'abord d'inquiétude puis de rage quand elle avait compris qu'il était parti avec toutes nos économies et une femme surnommée _« Cashmere »_ , rencontrée quelques mois plutôt. J'avais grandi vite durant les quelques mois qui avaient suivi son départ. Ma mère avait besoin de quoi s'accrocher pour continuer d'avancer et moi, j'avais besoin d'un visage rassurant pour continuer à grandir. Nous nous étions appuyées l'une sur l'autre et cette épreuve, qui aurait pu nous être fatale, était devenue source de complicité. Elle n'avait pas failli, elle avait tout fait pour moi et j'avais fait ce que j'avais pu pour elle. Depuis, je ne comptais plus sur les autres et surtout je ne supportais pas qu'on se moque de moi. Les faux-semblants, j'avais déjà donné.

~MmMmMmMmM~

Un bip retentit et j'ouvris les yeux. Il faisait sombre, le ciel était menaçant et l'air très lourd, presque suffocant. Je me redressais, coupais la musique et avançais de quelques pas. Toujours personne, comme si on m'avait télé-transporté en une fraction de seconde d'une rue animée de New York à un canyon au fin fond de l'Arizona. Je jetais un œil à ma montre : 17h. Oh là! J'étais partie depuis bien trop longtemps.

Je me remis en marche, tachant de retrouver ma route, mais au bout de cinq minutes, je dû me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais vraiment perdue. A voir le ciel, il n'allait pas tarder à faire vraiment mauvais. A peine avais-je fini de formuler ma pensée qu'il commença à pleuvoir. J'étais en t-shirt, je n'avais nulle part où m'abriter et je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir pris la bonne direction. La pluie s'intensifia. Je m'appuyais contre un arbre au feuillage dru et sortis mon portable. Pour l'orgueil, on repassera.

Dix appels en absence ! La plupart de Madge mais aussi d'un autre numéro que je ne connaissais pas. Mon portable mis du temps à réagir au contact de mes doigts mouillés mais j'arrivais finalement à la rappeler. Elle décrocha pratiquement tout de suite avec un soupir de soulagement.

_ Katniss ! Oh, je suis contente de t'entendre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure, on ne voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Où est-ce que tu es ? Ça va ? Tu vas bien ?

A l'entendre, elle paraissait vraiment soulagée. Est-ce que je me serais emporté trop vite ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Le ciel gronda, me faisant sursauter.

_ Oui, je vais bien, mais non, je ne sais pas où je suis. Ça fait un moment que je marche et je ne vois plus aucun bâtiment, personne. Tu m'entends ?

Ca crépitait, je l'entendis parler à quelqu'un puis elle me demanda avec une certaine urgence dans la voix, si j'étais au courant de l'avis de tempête. L'avis de tempête ? Mais non, bien sûr que non. Puis elle me demanda le nom du dernier bâtiment que j'avais vu. Je fouillais ma mémoire mais j'avais lu tellement de noms de villes américaines depuis mon arrivée ici. Tout à coup, ça me revint :

_ Seattle, c'était Seattle.

Je m'en souvenais parce que ça m'avais fait penser à ma mère. On avait regardé une rediffusion de _« Nuit blanche à Seattle »_ , avec Meg Ryan et Tom Hanks, le week end dernier.

Je l'entendis qui parlait à nouveau avec quelqu'un.

_ C'est bon, ne bouge pas. On vient te chercher. Economise ta batterie, on t'appellera en …

La communication coupa et je repensais brutalement au bip qui m'avait réveillé. Je jetais un œil à mon niveau de batterie, quasiment sûre de la mauvaise surprise qui m'attendait : moins de 5% de charge. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. Je me mis à fouiller dans mon sac à la recherche de ma batterie de secours mais je l'avais laissé à la résidence. A la base, nous devions juste aller manger avant de remonter dans la chambre, je ne pensais pas me promener sous la pluie.

Comme pour marquer le glas de cette journée, qui doucement mais surement, virait au cauchemar, un coup de tonnerre retenti faisant trembler le sol. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il pleuvait à torrent et j'étais abritée sous un arbre avec un orage au-dessus de ma tête. Je quittais mon abri et m'avançais vers un espace déboisé devant moi. Ça ne me tentait pas vraiment mais j'avais toujours lu qu'en cas de gros orage, il valait mieux se coucher à même le sol dans une prairie, plutôt que de rester sous un arbre. L'orage gronda juste au-dessus de moi et je me jetais au sol. Je n'étais pas chochotte d'habitude mais là, je commençais vraiment à flipper.

~MmMmMmMmM~

Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles, il tombait des trombes d'eau, j'étais frigorifiée et j'essayais de garder ma tête hors de la boue tout en maintenant un contact visuel avec l'écran de mon smartphone, que je suppliais de rester allumer. Au bout d'un temps qui me sembla durer des heures, le numéro inconnu rappela et je décrochais sans réfléchir.

_ Allo !

_ Allô? Katniss ?

Peeta, c'était sa voix! Pour le coup, j'étais à des années-lumière de sa blague pourrie de tout à l'heure. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il me vienne me chercher.

_ Peeta ! Ma batterie ne va pas tenir longtemps.

_ Je ne suis pas loin mais il va falloir que tu m'aides. Je suis en voiturette et j'ai pris une lampe très puissante avec moi. Je vais suivre la route, tu devrais voir les phares ou la lampe au bout d'un moment. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne panique pas et attend. Surtout restes là où tu es en ce moment, ça fausserais tout. Je viens te chercher, ok ?

_ Oui.

_ Tiens bon, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et je me redressais tant bien que mal car le vent soufflait bien plus fort que je ne le croyais. Des branches volaient et j'essayais de protéger mon visage. Je n'avançais que de quelques pas pour ne pas rester planter au milieu de mon cercle de verdure et je plissais les yeux en attente de cette lumière salvatrice. Le temps s'écoula, l'orage forcissait, je tremblais de tout mon corps, je ne sentais plus mes pieds et je m'accrochais à mon portable comme si ce simple contact pouvait permettre à Peeta de me localiser. L'eau dégoulinait sur mon visage m'empêchant de garder mes yeux grand ouverts. Le vent sifflait violemment à mes oreilles et des feuilles volaient et tournoyaient autour de moi. Rien ne venait et je commençais à perdre espoir face aux éléments déchainés.

Tout à coup, je crus apercevoir quelque chose. Mon corps bondis de lui-même mais je me stoppais presqu'aussitôt. Je devais être sûre de moi avant de bouger. J'étais tendue comme un arc mais je tins bon. Un nouveau trait de lumière, cette fois je courus dans cette direction comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je me mis à hurler le nom de Peeta à plein poumon, même si je savais pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien, et je continuais à courir. La lumière se fit de plus en plus forte, j'aperçus une ombre et je criais son nom à nouveau. Il se retourna et je le vis. Je me jetais littéralement sur lui, ses bras firent le tour de mon corps et je me cramponnais à lui comme jamais.

Je m'accrochais et respirais son odeur rassurante autant que je le pouvais. Peeta me souleva d'un geste souple et je me blottis contre lui. J'enfonçais mon visage dans le creux de son bras pour ne plus ni voir ni entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de nous. Il marchait contre le vent puis je sentis qu'il me déposait sur un siège mais mes bras ne lâchèrent pas prise pour autant.

_ Katniss, je ne pourrais pas conduire si tu ne me lâche pas et j'ai vraiment besoin de te savoir à l'abri. S'il te plait.

Sa voix était tendre, presque suppliante à mon oreille. Je détachais mes bras de son corps et les repliais sur moi-même. Mais dès qu'il prit place à côté de moi, je me blottis à nouveau contre lui. Il sorti son téléphone et confirma à son interlocuteur qu'il m'avait bien retrouvé.

_ Oui, ok. Ben tant mieux. Non, chez moi c'est beaucoup plus près, je l'y conduis tout de suite. Ok, je te rappelle.

Il raccrocha et se concentra sur sa conduite. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait, vu qu'on n'y voyait pas à 5 mètres mais il semblait se repérer tout de même. Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta sa voiturette et descendit du véhicule. Il passa de mon côté et me tendit la main.

_ Tu peux marcher ?

Je lui fis « oui » de la tête mais j'avais présumé de mes forces, mes jambes cédèrent. Peeta me rattrapa et me souleva à nouveau. Je collais mon visage à son torse pour me protéger de la pluie puis plus rien. Nous étions dans un bâtiment. Une douce chaleur m'enveloppa et l'orage était comme confiné à l'extérieur. Je n'entendais plus que mon souffle et le sien, les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa poitrine et le mien s'apaisa. Un bruit de clef, une porte que l'on pousse et une odeur boisée avec un petit quelque chose en plus parvint jusqu'à moi. Une autre porte, une lumière douce tout de suite suivie d'une autre, bien trop vive, qui me força à fermer les yeux.

_ Humm

Peeta l'éteignit et j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux. Une salle de bain. Il fit tourner d'une main le robinet de la douche et attendit quelques secondes avant de rentrer sous l'eau avec moi. Elle était chaude, s'infiltrait partout sous mes vêtements, réchauffant doucement ma peau, mes doigts et mes pieds glacés. Il me déposa précautionneusement au sol, adossée à la paroi de la douche et comme je me maintenais, il ma lâcha totalement, le temps pour lui d'enlever son k-way et son t-shirt avant de jeter le tout au loin et de s'attaquer à ses chaussures et son pantalon.

Ce garçon que je n'avais rencontré que depuis quelques heures était pratiquement nu devant moi et je sentis mes joues devenir écarlates. Ses mains s'avancèrent vers moi et j'eu un mouvement de recul.

_ Katniss, il faut que tu te réchauffes vite et ce n'est pas avec ses vêtements froids, sales et mouillés que tu vas y arriver.

Ses yeux étaient inquiets et je compris qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. J'abaissais les bras et il m'aida à enlever mon t-shirt, mes chaussures et mon pantalon. J'en avais d'ailleurs perdu une de chaussure, je ne savais pas du tout à quel moment.

Nous étions maintenant en sous-vêtements et Peeta se rapprocha de moi. Je me retrouvais coincée entre lui et le mur de la douche. Il orienta le jet dans notre direction et, au fur et à mesure que je reprenais mes esprits, que je sentais à nouveau mes extrémités se réchauffer, je pris conscience de notre position. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je me retrouvais sous une douche, peau à peau avec un homme. Son souffle me caressait le visage et ma respiration s'accéléra malgré moi. Je n'osais pas bouger, je gardais les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre le mur et les bras le long du corps quand je sentis son souffle se rapprocher de moi, sa tête venir se coller à la mienne. Ma poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement et je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui, sa chaleur. Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille, et mon cœur la tachycardie.

* * *

 _Et voilà : chapitre deux, tchek !_

 ** _Lumi ^_^_**


	3. Huit Clos

.

 ** _Voici_** _le troisième chapitre !_

 _Je ne m'éterniserais pas en babillage cette fois._

 ** _Merci_** _à Suzanne Collins pour ses personnages et merci à tous pour vos encouragements._

* * *

 **Huit clos**

* * *

Mon cœur battait si fort que mon sang pulsait littéralement à mes oreilles. Je sentis son souffle contre mon cou bien avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres.

_ Katniss…

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine…

_ Je suis vraiment désolé.

…Puis l'air s'engouffra à nouveau.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'étais attendue mais pas ça. J'avais failli faire un arrêt cardiaque pour rien. Depuis quand, est-ce que je me mettais dans un état pareil? Aucun garçon ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir ça. Et pourquoi était-il désolé ? C'est lui qui était me venu me chercher, qui m'avait, entre guillemets, _sauvé_. J'ouvrais les yeux pour répliquer mais il était bien trop près de moi, son torse était trop près de moi. Il avait principalement dirigé le pommeau sur moi mais lui aussi était sous l'eau et à cette vue, je poussais un soupir bien trop proche du gémissement. Je le sentis se tendre puis se redresser bien vite. Nos regards se croisèrent et je ne sais pas ce qu'il lut dans le mien mais il m'offrit un pauvre sourire avant de reculer. J'eus froid malgré la chaleur de l'eau.

_ Je pense que ça va mieux maintenant, non ?

_ Oui, merci.

Ma voix était à peine audible, en tout cas pour moi. Il avait dû entendre quand même puisqu'il sorti de la cabine et attrapa une serviette avant de me la présenter.

_ Tiens ça. Je vais te trouver quelque chose à te mettre.

J'attrapais la serviette et il en passa une autre autour de sa taille avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Je fermais le robinet puis rapprochais la serviette de mon visage. Elle avait son odeur douce et boisée. Je la respirais à plein poumon quand il réapparut devant moi. Je réagis prestement et fis celle qui s'essuyait le visage, l'air de rien.

_ Je te les poses ici.

Il sourit et je lui souris à mon tour. Il ressorti en refermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Je sortais de la douche et m'essuyait vigoureusement. Il fallait que j'arrête de me faire des films, que je reprenne le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit. Un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans la glace m'aida à me calmer. Vu le nombre de mannequins que j'avais croisé depuis mon arrivée sur le campus, il ne risquait pas de s'enticher d'une fille comme moi. Mes cheveux bruns étaient trop longs et sans éclats. Ils n'étaient pas passés entre les mains d'un coiffeur digne de ce nom depuis mon entrée au lycée et c'est ma mère qui avait insisté ! Mes yeux trop grands, cernés de cils épais avaient une couleur non définie, une sorte de bleu-gris. Ils s'éclaircissaient quand j'étais heureuse et s'assombrissaient quand j'étais énervée. Autant dire que pour la plupart des gens de chez moi, j'avais les yeux gris. J'étais de taille moyenne, de poids moyens, je trouvais ma poitrine trop petite, mes hanches trop larges et même si j'étais sportive… Qui ça intéressait ? J'aimais ma bouche, un point pour moi. J'imaginais malgré moi ce que ce serait de poser mes lèvres sur celles de Peeta. Si elles étaient comme ses mains, elles seraient fermes et si elles étaient comme sa peau, elles seraient douces et chaudes. Trois coups frappés à la porte me ramenèrent au moment présent.

_ Les vêtements te conviennent ?

_ Oui, ça va. J'arrive !

Je dépliais les dits vêtements et découvrais un débardeur, un pull, un bas de jogging et une culotte. Bam ! C'était comme se prendre une gifle. Eh bien comme ça au moins c'était clair ! Est-ce que j'étais réellement en train d'enfiler la culotte de sa petite amie ? Mais est-ce que j'avais vraiment le choix, je n'allais pas sortir de là, nue sous son jogging ! J'enfilais le tout, enroulais mes cheveux dans la serviette et sortis de la salle de bain. Peeta aussi s'était changé, un sweat et le bas qui allait avec. Il n'était pas si terrible en fait. Il me sourit et mon rythme cardiaque s'envola. Ma mauvaise foi avait ses limites.

_ Ça va te bien. C'est un peu grand mais le temps que je lave tes affaires et les fasses sécher, ça ira.

Il passa à côté de moi et je l'entendis s'affairer dans la salle d'eau. J'étais debout au milieu de sa chambre et comme je n'osais pas m'asseoir, je me permis de regarder un peu autour de moi.

Il avait fermé les volets, essuyer les traces d'eau dues à notre passage et le faible éclairage donnait une ambiance particulière à la pièce, presque romantique. Sa chambre était de la même taille que celle de Madge mais au lieu d'un deuxième lit, il y avait un coin cuisine. Tout était propre et rangé mis à part quelques feuilles éparses sur son bureau, des crayons et des tubes de peintures. Ça m'intrigua et j'avançais ma main pour attraper une feuille. Je laissais mes doigts caresser le bureau puis soulevais une feuille. Je m'étais attendue à voir un dessin ou quelque chose comme ça mais non, il n'y avait que des taches vertes. Toutes sortes de verts… comme s'il cherchait à obtenir quelques choses et en dessous de chaque vert, des annotations chiffrées. Ça n'avait ni queue, ni tête pour moi, même si certains verts étaient très jolis. J'adorais le vert. Je reposais la feuille et mon regard accrocha une photo au mur. Une fille me regardait et mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, ça ne pouvait qu'être que sa petite amie.

Elle était belle, paraissait un peu plus jeune que moi mais avec un teint aussi parfait, ses grands yeux bleus et sa magnifique chevelure blonde, on devait souvent lui donner quelques années de moins. Moi, ma mère me disait sans cesse que mon air sérieux me ferait vieillir avant l'âge. Mais nous savions toutes les deux d'où il me venait alors quand elle me surprenait les traits tendus, elle se penchait vers moi et posait un baiser sur mon front jusqu'à ce que je me déride. Puis elle me caressait la joue en disant : « Là, c'est mieux mon petit canard ». Je soupirais et me rapprochais de la photo. J'avais beau chercher, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, ça me coûtait même de l'admettre mais il n'y avait que de l'amour et de la gentillesse dans le regard de cette fille. Le photographe avait su capter l'instant précis où elle avait relevé la tête vers lui, son regard avait croisé l'objectif et elle avait souri, radieuse.

Je me reculais pour échapper à ce trop-plein d'amour et je me cognais à Peeta, debout derrière moi. Lui aussi regardait la photo. L'intensité de son regard et son sourire valaient tous les discours, c'était lui qui avait pris cette photo, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mal à l'aise, je me détournais à la recherche de mon sac. Il fallait que j'appelle ma mère. Elle avait peut-être entendu parlé de cette tempête et devait être morte d'inquiétude pour moi.

Me voyant tourner dans tous les sens, Peeta se rapprocha de moi, posa ses mains sur mes épaules au passage et attrapa mon sac à mes pieds. Je lui soufflais un merci et fouilla dedans à la recherche de mon portable. Ah mais non ! Il devait être éteint maintenant. Et en effet, il l'était. J'étais dépitée et je ne sais pas pourquoi, à deux doigts de craquer. En une fraction de secondes, j'eus l'impression que toute la misère du monde me tombait sur les épaules. Il ne s'agissait que d'un portable pourtant, merde !

J'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir mis les pieds dans ce campus, ne jamais avoir rencontré Madge, ne jamais avoir croisé Peeta et bien sûr ne jamais avoir été prise dans cette tempête qui me coinçait maintenant entre quatre murs avec lui. J'avais l'impression qu'on me mettait sous le nez tout ce que je n'aurais jamais : des études universitaires, des amis qui s'inquiéteraient pour moi et quelqu'un capable de provoquer chez moi toute une foule de désirs et de sentiments qui dépassaient de loin tout ce que j'avais pu connaitre jusqu'alors. Ce fut plus fort que moi et mes yeux s'embuèrent. Je me détournais de Peeta rapidement mais c'était trop tard.

_ Katniss ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il était obligé d'être si gentil ?! C'était la première fois que je pleurais depuis des lustres et il avait fallu que ce soit devant lui. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pleurais !

_ Katniss.

Ses bras venaient de se refermer sur moi, je le sentais contre mon dos et ça me repris. Cette envie de me fondre dans son étreinte, de fermer les yeux, de m'abandonner et ressentir chaque pulsation de son cœur, jusqu'au moindre mouvement de ses muscles. Tout ce que j'avais ressenti dans la cafétéria, me submergea à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, j'étais forte, je l'avais toujours été, ce n'était pas un mec et quelques gouttes de pluie qui allaient avoir raison de moi. J'essuyais mes yeux et me détachais de lui pour lui faire face.

_ Excuses moi, je… je dois être fatiguée, ce n'est rien.

Il me regarda longuement en prenant mon visage dans ses mains. Il me sourit puis effaça les traces de mes larmes du bout de ses doigts avant de relâcher mon visage pour se tourner vers son bureau. C'était moins deux ! Encore quelques secondes et ...

J'hasardais une question pour ne pas rester focaliser sur ce moment.

_ Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps ça doit encore durer, là dehors?

_ Hum, ils nous ont annoncé de très fortes rafales jusqu'à 20h environ puis ça devrait s'atténuer petit à petit. Demain matin, tu verras, on aura tous l'impression d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Je te raccompagnerais à ta résidence avant la reprise des cours pour que tu puisses avoir assez de temps pour te préparer.

Il se tourna vers moi et me lança son chargeur que j'attrapais au vol, par simple réflexe parce que là, mon cerveau tournait à plein régime. J'allais passer _toute_ la nuit avec lui ! Ici ! Seuls dans sa chambre ? Quelqu'un voulait ma mort ou quoi ? J'avisais le lit une place et poussais un soupir, cette nuit allait être nerveusement épuisante. Peeta souleva un sourcil et ajouta simplement :

_ Inutile de dire à tes parents que tu es coincée, pour toute la nuit, dans la chambre d'un mec que tu connais à peine et qui n'a qu'un lit une place.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et alla vers son coin cuisine. Il sortit une casserole, un plat du frigo et je m'asseyais au bord au lit pour appeler ma mère. Je soufflais pour calmer les battements de mon cœur, chaque chose en son temps. Je pianotais son numéro et attendis que la communication passe.

_ Allô ?!

_ Maman, c'est moi.

_ Katniss ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! Mais à quoi est-ce tu penses ? C'est seulement maintenant que tu appelles ? J'entends parler de tempête, ton téléphone est coupé et rien depuis des heures. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à remettre la main sur le numéro de cette fille qui allait t'héberger pour le weekend. Même Gale m'a appelé !

Je me redressais d'un coup.

_ Gale ?

Je jetais un œil à Peeta mais il ne semblait pas avoir réagi.

_ Oui Gale ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous vous êtes encore disputé ? Vous n'arrêtez jamais tous les deux ?

_ C'est compliqué Maman.

_ Ah oui, en quoi ?

On partageait tout avec ma mère, tout sauf les histoires de cœurs. C'était un accord tacite entre nous mais elle avait du mal en ce qui concernait Gale. Gale était le fils de sa meilleure amie, la seule qui ne l'avait pas jugé quand mon père s'était fait la malle. Je m'étais très naturellement bien entendu avec lui, il était comme moi, avare de paroles et de gestes superflus. Mais nos deux tempéraments ne collait pas toujours, ils arrivaient qu'il y ait des étincelles. De ce fait nous nous disputions souvent et nous rabibochions toujours sauf cette fois. On ne se parlait plus depuis le weekend dernier et il savait très bien pourquoi. Ma mère, elle, n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, j'arriverais à gérer ça seule.

_ Laisses tomber maman, ce n'est pas le plus important. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu m'as au téléphone.

_ Alors là non ! Tu es assez grande pour l'appeler toi- même.

_ Ok, ok, c'est bon je vais l'appeler. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis sur le campus et tout va bien. Je n'avais plus de batterie et je n'avais pas mon chargeur avec moi. Je t'expliquerais quand je serais de retour.

_ Katniss, tu es tout ce que j'ai. Prends soin de toi, s'il te plait.

_ Je te le promets. Mon portable est en charge maintenant donc appelle-moi si tu veux. De mon côté, je t'enverrais un message avant d'aller me coucher et demain matin. Ça te vas ?

_ Ok. Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi.

Je souri et coupais la communication. Je reliais ensuite mon portable au chargeur de Peeta avant de le brancher à la prise secteur près de son lit. L'écran s'alluma mais je préférais attendre un peu avant de m'en servir. J'appellerais Gale mais pas tout de suite.

_ Ta mère est rassurée ?

Je sursautais presque en entendant la voix de Peeta. Il était toujours de dos en train de nous préparer quelque chose.

_ Oui, merci.

_ Tu peux appeler ton petit-ami si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Non, je l'appellerais plus tard.

Il redressa la tête juste un instant avant de revenir à ce qu'il faisait et je me rendis compte de mon erreur.

_ Non, attends. Gale, Gale n'est pas mon petit-ami. Il l'a été mais il ne l'est plus.

Je regardais son dos, tendue.

_ Ok. Ça ne me regarde pas de toute façon.

Il attrapa deux assiettes et les remplis avant de revenir vers moi et de m'en proposer une.

_ C'est prêt, tu veux manger ?

_ Oui, merci.

Je l'attrapais en tachant de capter son regard mais il était fuyant. L'odeur qui se dégageait de l'assiette me chatouilla le nez.

_ Ça sent rudement bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il me tendit une fourchette puis tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de moi.

_ Un poulet aux épices et des petits légumes. Ne m'en demandes pas plus c'est ma sœur qui l'a fait. Elle me fait toujours des plats qu'elle congèle ensuite. Je dois être un des rares étudiants de ce campus à avoir investi dans un mini congélo. Mais je dois avouer que je suis trop nul en cuisine.

Il sourit à cette dernière assertion et je fis comme lui. Moi, aussi j'étais nulle en cuisine.

_ Tu as une sœur ?

_ Oui, ma sœur.

Il fit un signe de la tête en direction du mur et je restais la bouche ouverte.

_ Elle s'appelle Primerose, elle a un an de moins que moi.

Sa sœur ! Inutile de vous dire qu'une mini Katniss était en train de danser la samba dans ma tête en ce moment-même. Par contre la vraie, celle assise devant lui, eu beaucoup de mal à enchaîner.

_ Je… oui… ta sœur ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas trop.

J'avais dit ça sans réfléchir. Ce n'était vraiment pas malin. Il allait peut-être croire que j'insinuais des trucs. Son sourire s'agrandit et je me sentis mieux.

_ Ah, ah ! Oui c'est normal nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté. Elle a perdu ses parents dans un accident de la route quand elle était bébé et moi, on m'a retiré à ma famille. Nous avons grandi dans la même famille d'accueil mais pour moi, elle est ma sœur.

Il n'y avait que du bonheur dans sa façon d'en parler mais je me trouvais quand mal à l'aise d'avoir cru que c'était sa petite-amie et de n'avoir pas imaginé un instant que ça vie aussi avait pu être compliquée.

_ Je, je suis désolée.

Il me regarda à nouveau avec ce sourire tendre qu'il avait parfois et je sentis des papillons dans mon ventre.

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va maintenant. On a eu de la chance. On a manqué de rien, on nous a soutenu, protégé, aimé, repris quand il le fallait. Si je suis là, aujourd'hui c'est grâce aux eux et grâce à elle.

Cette conviction dans ce regard. Il n'avait besoin que de peu de personnes pour avancer et elles étaient là. Je comprenais ce sentiment plus que tout autre.

_ Je comprends. J'ai… je n'ai plus que ma mère. Mon père nous a laissé tomber mais on a été là, l'une pour l'autre. Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin… enfin presque.

 _« Presque »_ parce que, ce que je ressentais en sa présence, c'était si poignant. Je n'étais pas sûr de réussir à pouvoir faire sans à partir de maintenant. Nous nous regardions toujours et il posa son assiette sur sa table de chevet. Il y avait à peine touché. Puis il fit pareil avec la mienne tout en s'asseyant près de moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre comme un dément quand il me chuchota :

_ Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je me penchais vers lui sans réfléchir. Il attrapa ma nuque et accompagna mon mouvement. Sa main chaude pressa mon visage contre le sien et nos lèvres se trouvèrent. Elles étaient douces, chaudes et fermes.

* * *

 _Ça vous a plus ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour ce chapitre. Ça s'est senti ? :-(_


	4. Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

.

 ** _Le_** _Chapitre 4 est enfin disponible. Je me sens à nouveau poussé des ailes et j'espère que le résultat vous plaira._

 ** _Je_** _vous souhaite bonne lecture, je remercie très chaleureusement tous ceux qui me laissent un petit message ou se contentent de lire ma fiction._

 _Je remercie Suzanne Collins d'avoir remplie ma vie de Katniss et de Peeta ainsi que ceux qui ont su en faire un film à la hauteur de mes espérances les plus folles !_

 ** _Lumi ^_^_**

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

* * *

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux. Il me fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre où je me trouvais. Ce n'était pas ma chambre, ce n'était pas non plus celle de ma mère. Les rouages de mon esprit commencèrent à se mettre en branle et je me rappelais mon séjour d'observation, mon arrivée au campus, Madge, la tempête, Peeta.

Je me redressais d'un seul coup. Que s'était-il passé avec Peeta ? Cette fois-ci mes yeux étaient grands ouverts et faisaient le tour de la pièce. J'étais seule dans la chambre et il n'y avait a priori aucun détail alarmant du genre : sous-vêtements traînant au sol ou cadavres de préservatifs. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de me remémorer la soirée de la veille. Nous nous étions embrassés lui et moi. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et j'en laissais s'échapper un léger soupir. Nous nous étions embrassés un moment, avec douceur et retenue puis Peeta m'avait proposé de me reposer un instant. J'avais fermé les yeux en pensant les rouvrir moins d'une heure après. Je m'étais visiblement trompée.

Je n'avais plus que mon débardeur et mon slip donc je ramenais la couverture sur moi et descendis du lit pour aller à la fenêtre où perçait un trait de lumière. Emmitouflée comme je l'étais ce ne fut pas évident, mais je réussis quand même à l'ouvrir et à repousser les volets. Dehors, le temps était magnifique. Personne ne croirait jamais à mon histoire en voyant un soleil aussi radieux. L'air frais me fit du bien et je restais là un instant, respirant à plein poumon, profitant du calme et de la douceur de la matinée.

_ Hum hum.

Je sursautais et me retournais précipitamment pour apercevoir Peeta derrière moi. Il était près de la porte d'entrée encore ouverte et tenait un petit sac en papier dans sa main. Un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage frais et dispo. Je ne devais pas vraiment ressembler à ça de mon côté. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers moi.

_ Bien dormi ?

Il posa un baiser sur mon front avant d'aller vers son bureau pour y poser son sac et enlever son sweat. Je n'avais toujours pas dit un mot mais ne ratais aucun de ses mouvements. Il avançait maintenant vers son frigo et se pencha pour attraper une bouteille de lait. De dos, il était magnifique, de face aussi bien sûr mais là, je n'avais qu'une envie : laisser mes mains glisser le long de son dos et de ses bras. Je me souvenais tout à coup qu'hier soir, mes doigts l'avaient touchés et fait sentir à quel point il serait intéressant de l'explorer plus avant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu bois le matin ? J'ai du lait entier, du café instantanée ou quelques sachets de thé. J'ai été prendre des croissants, je t'avoue que je n'étais pas sûr d'en trouver mais le boulanger a pu faire sa livraison ce matin. Tu as de la chance.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers moi, l'air inquiet.

_ Katniss ? Ça va ?

_ Oui, oui, du lait ça ira très bien merci. Et oui, j'ai bien dormi, enfin je crois.

Il sourit face à mon hésitation. Les mots s'étaient un peu bousculés dans ma bouche. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à le voir arriver aussi vite et encore moins à ce qu'il soit aussi « normal » face à notre situation alors que son baiser sur mon front et les souvenirs qui me revenaient petit à petit ne pouvaient pas me laisser de marbre devant lui. Il entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner tout en continuant à bavarder avec moi, l'air de rien. De mon côté j'osais à peine le regarder maintenant.

_ Oui, c'est vrai que tu t'es endormie comme une souche mais vu ce que tu as dû supporter, hier après-midi, je peux le comprendre.

Il sortit un bol et une tasse et de son placard.

_ Froid ou chaud ?

_ Chaud s'il te plait. Avec du chocolat en poudre si tu as.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Céréales ?

Il me montra le paquet et je lui fis un « non » de la tête, je préférais les croissants. Il rangea la boite et se versa de l'eau avant de mettre sa tasse dans le micro-onde. Il remplit le bol de lait et quand l'eau fut chaude, il interchangea les deux et jeta un sachet de thé dans sa tasse. Je n'avais pas bougé de la fenêtre et pendant que mon bol tournait sur lui-même, il se rapprocha de moi. Mon cœur commença à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Son sourire était énigmatique. Qu'allait-il faire ? Et moi ? Que devais-je faire ?

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et caressa mon visage de l'extérieur de sa main.

_ Tu as si froid que ça ? Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?

A mon réveil, cette couverture m'avait plus servie de protection que de moyen de me réchauffer. Là, sous le regard de Peeta debout devant moi, je ne sentais plus l'utilité de cette couverture, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Il entreprit de la faire glisser de mes épaules et sentir ses mains fraîches sur moi, me fit frémir de plaisir. Son sourire s'agrandit et il laissa délibérément ses doigts glisser le long de mes bras. Je fermais les yeux et me laissait faire. C'était si agréable. Le drap chuta au sol et quand ses doigts arrivèrent à mes mains, il les prit dans les siennes et me ramena contre lui. Son parfum boisé emplie mes narines et je me rapprochais de lui à mon tour.

Ses mains étaient fraîches mais son corps était chaud. Je ne portais pas grand chose alors que lui avait en plus de son t-shirt un bas de jogging. Je me sentais totalement à sa merci dans cette tenue et j'aimais ça. Je basculais la tête vers lui pour m'enivrer de son odeur et de sa chaleur et il croisa mes bras dans mon dos, me calant fermement contre lui. Ma tête plongea dans le creux de son cou et ce fut une sensation indescriptible. Sa peau était douce et chaude au contact de la mienne et mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour le goûter un peu plus. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser ma bouche glisser de la naissance de son cou à sa mâchoire en un mouvement lent et sensuel. Sa simple proximité avait réveillé chez moi quelque chose de fort, mais nous retrouver peau contre peau était bien plus intense encore.

Toute trace de timidité avait disparue en moi, balayée par les frissons de plaisir que sa présence provoquais chez moi. Je jouais à présent du bout des lèvres avec la peau de son cou et le sentir respirer de façon de plus en plus saccadée augmenta mon excitation d'un cran. Ses mains délaissèrent les miennes mais je modifiais à peine ma position, en gardant mes mains dans mon dos, rien ne s'interposait entre nos deux corps. Il fit descendre ses doigts le long de mes hanches et ils finirent leur course sur mes fesses. La pression qu'il exerça sur elles me fit gémir de plaisir. Mes bras se délièrent d'eux-mêmes pour se placer autour de son cou.

Il était tout aussi excité que moi et il savourait ce moment. La minuterie du micro-onde se mit à retentir mais ni lui, ni moi, ne bougèrent le petit doigt. Nous nous regardions à présent droit dans les yeux et rien n'aurait pu me distraire de ma contemplation. Je me plaçais sur la pointe des pieds pour que mes lèvres fondent sur les siennes et il me souleva d'un coup, plaquant mon bassin contre le sien. Ce contact enflamma mes sens et je passais mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour le sentir encore plus contre moi. Il fit deux, trois pas sur le côté et me cala contre le mur près de la fenêtre ouverte. Nous ne nous étions toujours pas embrassé et tout mon corps ne demandait plus que ça.

Hier soir, j'étais épuisée par ma mésaventure, il s'était peut-être même demandé si m'embrasser ne serait pas profiter de ma situation de détresse vu toute la douceur qu'il y avait mis. Mais ce matin aucun danger ne nous guettait, nous étions bien réveillés et tout à fait conscients de cette attirance incroyable qu'il y avait entre nous. Je resserrais ma prise, effleurais ses lèvres du bout de la langue et ses mains se crispèrent sur mon fessier. Je lui murmurais alors d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas.

_ Tu le sens toi aussi, ce truc entre nous ?

Il me répondit dans un soupir.

_ Depuis hier midi dans la cafétéria, je ne pense qu'à ça.

Je fis un large sourire contre sa nuque avant de poursuivre.

_ Tu me rends totalement folle.

_ Et toi, tu n'imagines même pas l'effet que tu peux avoir sur moi.

Je me pressais contre lui.

_ Montre-moi.

Ma phrase n'était pas fini qu'il prit possession de mes lèvres. Elles se mirent à bouger contre les miennes avec avidité et je pu entrevoir une partie de l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre pourquoi moi et pas une autre, je ne cherchais même pas à savoir si, je n'étais pas seulement « une » parmi d'autres. Tout ce que je voulais à cet instant précis c'était lui et c'est ce qu'il voulait aussi.

~MmMmMmMmM~

Peeta et moi courions presque dans les couloirs à la recherche de ma salle de classe. Quelques personnes nous regardaient étonnées mais pas tant que ça, ce genre de choses devaient arriver assez souvent, je pense. Enfin, il stoppa devant une porte et jeta un œil par le hublot. L'air satisfait, il se tourna vers moi.

_ C'est bon, on y est. Prend ton air le plus désolée et trouve-toi vite une place. Ça devrait passer sans problème.

Il prit alors mon visage entre ses deux mains et m'embrassa avec fougue avant de me relâcher.

_ On se voit plus tard.

Il S'éloigna à reculons sans me quitter des yeux puis fit volte-face pour reprendre sa course dans les couloirs. Je le regardais s'éloigner quand un bruit de chaises provenant de la salle, me ramena à ma réalité du moment : premier cours et déjà en retard.

Je respirais profondément, chassais le visage de Peeta de mon esprit et poussais la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une pièce en amphithéâtre de taille moyenne qui s'élevait devant moi. Quelle idée de mettre la porte d'entrée à cet endroit ! Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Une femme perchée sur de haut talon leva la tête de son livre et se tourna vers moi, inclinant la tête pour me regarder par-dessus ses lunettes. Elle était très distinguée, peut-être trop ce qui lui donnait un air sévère, mais pas méchant.

_ Veuillez m'excuser d'interrompre votre cours, Madame. Je suis ici pour une session d'observation et je n'ai pas trouvé la salle à temps. Puis-je ?

Je n'avais jamais mis autant de politesse dans une phrase. Encore un peu et je lui faisais une courbette. Elle me scruta un moment puis un sourire de contentement sembla se dessiner sur ses lèvres roses bonbons.

_ Bien. Vous n'avez pas le sens de l'orientation mais vous connaissez au moins les bonnes manières. Entrez et trouvez-vous une place, Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle ?

_ Everdeen, Madame.

_ Enchantée, Professeur Trinket. Allez-y.

_ Je vous remercie.

Je balayais le petit amphithéâtre du regard et croisais le regard de Madge, en haut à gauche. C'était parfait. Je montais les marches sous le regard scrutateur de mes condisciples et m'asseyais à côté de ma camarade de chambre. Cette dernière avait rapidement déplacée ses affaires et une fois Madame Trinket de nouveau absorbée par son cours, elle me donna un coup de coude et me regarda avec de grands yeux avant de me demander à voix basse :

_ Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé?! Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ? Je t'attendais bien plus tôt.

Je détachais mes cheveux pour qu'ils cachent une partie de mon visage et lui répondis tout aussi bas :

_ Désolée, j'ai été retenue et après j'ai eu du mal à trouver la salle.

_ Retenue ? Retenue par quoi ?

Madge me regardait et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Nous n'avions décidé de rien avec Peeta. Ce que je pouvais dire ou pas ? A qui ? Et puis dire quoi au juste ? Madge me semblait être une personne de confiance mais je ne la connaissais pas vraiment. Comment prendrait-elle le fait que je lui fasse faux bon et que j'arrive en retard à mon premier cours de la journée parce que j'avais succombé au charme de Peeta. D'ailleurs que pensait-elle des filles qui couchaient avec un gars rencontré la veille ? Parce que, que je le veuille ou non, je faisais maintenant parti de cette catégorie de fille. Toutes ses questions de bousculèrent dans ma tête et je décidais de gagner du temps en me contentant d'une demi-vérité.

_ J'ai perdu du temps par rapport à mes vêtements. Il fallait que je puisse m'habiller avant de passer me changer à la résidence. C'était galère avec mes fringues encore mouillées, il me manque même une chaussure ! Mais je t'expliquerais après.

L'expression de son visage ne semblait pas tendre vers l'incrédulité mais pour ne pas prendre de risque je préférais qu'on se concentrent rapidement sur le cours. Je tournais mon visage vers l'avant et elle en fit autant. Inutile de vous dire que j'avais un mal de chien à me concentrer. Je me repassais mentalement le film de mes ébats avec Peeta et je fus une fois de plus surprise par la force de mon attraction envers lui. Il était la seule cause de mon retard, la seule chose que j'avais envie de passer des heures à étudier ce matin.

Le cours d'Histoire se termina, Madge et moi nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers le prochain cours. Elle ne me reparla pas de mon retard et j'en fus très heureuse. Toute la matinée se déroula sans autres incidents et je pu enfin profiter de ma journée d'observation. Je posais tout un tas de question à Madge et à certains professeurs sur la vie sur le campus, le contenu des cours, les niveaux de difficultés, les options intéressantes ou non. Il fallait que je pense à mon avenir, j'étais venu ici pour ça. J'appelais ma mère et me faisais gentiment réprimandée de ne pas l'avoir rappelé hier soir ou même ce matin. Elle se calma quand elle sut que je m'étais endormie, épuisée. Par contre elle me rappela aussi de ne pas négliger Gale. Ce dernier m'avait laissé plusieurs messages d'ailleurs.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je décidais de l'appeler. J'expliquais brièvement à Madge que je devais passer un coup de téléphone et elle me devança au restaurant. Je m'assis sur un muret et l'appelais. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, il décrocha.

_ Katniss ?

_ Bonjour Gale.

_ Bon sang, Katniss ! Tu ne pouvais pas m'envoyer un message ou quelque chose ? J'ai dû appeler ta mère pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

_ Je suis désolée. Ça a été un peu compliqué ici depuis mon arrivée.

Gale et moi étions en froid depuis quelques jours mais je savais que son inquiétude était sincère. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser sans nouvelles. Si ça avait été le contraire, j'aurais été morte d'inquiétude moi aussi. J'essayais de le rassurer.

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va maintenant. J'ai même pu suivre mes premiers cours. C'est vraiment super ici !

Mon ton était enjoué, j'essayais de faire prendre à ses pensées une direction plus sereine. Sans doute un peu trop.

_ Tant que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si super à voir ? Ce ne sont que des cours, non ?

Son ton m'irrita. Voilà, Gale 2.0 était de retour. Il allait me ressortir son couplet sur la futilité de mon projet, l'éloignement par rapport à ma mère, par rapport à lui.

_ Gale écoute, on en a déjà parlé. J'ai envie de tenter ma chance, c'est si mal ?

_ Et moi j'ai envie de te garder près de moi. C'est si mal ?

_ Non bien sûr que non, mais toi et moi c'est compliqué en ce moment…

_ Non Katniss. Pour toi, c'est compliqué en ce moment. Pour moi tout est clair. Je veux passer du temps avec ma copine, faire des projets avec elle. Pas l'attendre pendant qu'elle suivra des cours à l'autre bout du pays alors qu'elle pourrait suivre les mêmes dans une université plus près de chez nous.

_ Ils ont des options ici…

_ Mais de quelles options tu me parles ? L'Histoire c'est l'Histoire.

_ Gale écoute. Tous les deux, on sort ensemble, mais on n'est pas obligé de tout partager non plus. L'Histoire c'est mon truc pas le tien. On en reparlera quand je serais de retour, Ok ?

_ …

_ Gale ? Gale ?

Il avait raccroché. Je refermais le clapet de mon téléphone avec rage et relevais la tête. Peeta et Madge étaient à quelques pas devant moi. Le sourire chaleureux de ce dernier avait totalement disparu et ce regard azur, qui m'avait chamboulé dès notre première rencontre, me renvoyait tout le mépris que je pouvais lui inspirer en ce moment. Il avait tout entendu. Je me relevais d'un bond.

_ Peeta, je…

_ Ton **_ex_** , hein ?!

Il me tourna le dos et repartit sans plus me prêter la moindre attention. Madge nous regardait sans comprendre. Puis elle me fixa le regard dur, le genre de regard que l'on a quand on voit un ami souffrir.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe depuis ce matin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Peeta ?

* * *

 ** _Oh_** _, oh ! Il y en a une qui va passer un mauvais quart-d'heure. La vilaine…_


	5. Explications

.

 ** _Sans_** _plus attendre, la suite…._

 ** _Tous_** _les perso appartiennent à l'imaginaire de Suzanne Collins._

 ** _Lumi ^_^_**

* * *

 **Explications**

* * *

Madge était en furieuse. Je l'avais vu douce et souriante, pleine de prévenance et de bonne humeur mais là, je la découvrais tout autrement.

_ Non, mais à quoi tu pensais ? T'amuser un peu avec un gars du campus avant de retourner chez toi ? Tu te rends compte que Peeta est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et l'une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse ? Il ne t'aurait ** _jamais_** fait ça, lui ! Jamais ! Et ton copain ? On en parle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le respectes si peu ?

Elle était dans tous ses états. Madge, qui devait placer la fidélité en amitié comme en amour au top de ses principes de vie, était en train de se défouler sur moi. Même si je dois avouer qu'une partie de moi avait bien envie de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, je devais reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort. A un détail près : je ne sortais plus avec Gale ! Elle entendait tout ce que je disais, sauf ça !

_ Je ne suis plus avec Gale, Madge !

Elle arrêta sa litanie et repris son souffle avant de me lancer, suspicieuse :

_ Tu as pourtant clairement dit le contraire durant ta conversation.

_ C'est lui qui ne veut pas comprendre. On s'est séparé il y a une semaine mais comme ce n'est pas la première fois, il n'y croit pas vraiment. Je voulais juste qu'il me lâche quand j'ai dit ça.

Madge me toisa un instant en silence. Je perdais du temps devant elle au lieu de courir après Peeta. Je finis par exploser.

_ Madge ! C'est vrai ! Je ne suis plus avec lui !

Elle soupira.

_ Et Peeta ? Un amusement ?

Je restais un moment sans rien dire. Non, Peeta n'était pas un amusement mais nous venions juste de nous rencontrer alors que dire de plus ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Dis-moi simplement la vérité Katniss.

Madge s'était radoucit, même si on pouvait encore sentir une pointe d'énervement dans le ton faussement calme de sa voix, comme si elle commençait à saisir que j'avais manqué de réflexion mais que mes intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Mon Dieu ! J'avais l'impression de demander une jeune fille en mariage à son Père : _« mes intentions »_ !

_ J'aime beaucoup Peeta mais c'est trop tôt pour en dire plus. Là, je voudrais juste pourvoir lui dire que je n'ai pas joué double jeu avec lui. Tu sais où il a pu aller ?

Madge me regardait toujours et progressivement son regard devint moins ombrageux.

_ Non, aucune idée.

Le monde s'abattait sur mes épaules et je fis deux pas en arrière pour m'asseoir sur le muret où j'avais passé ce maudit coup de téléphone. Madge vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_ Peeta a subi beaucoup de chose et même s'il est d'un éternel optimisme et sourit la plupart du temps, il a ses peurs et ses craintes. Il t'en parlera s'il veut mais en attendant, sois juste honnête avec lui, ok ? Le mensonge et la manipulation, sont les deux choses qu'il supporte le moins. Sinon, saches qu'il aime être seul quand quelque chose ne va pas donc inutile de le chercher pour le moment.

Je la regardais et lui fit un petit signe de tête. J'espérais simplement le revoir avant mon départ. Madge se releva et épousseta son pantalon.

_ Viens, allons manger. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu le verras en fin de journée.

Je me relevais à sa suite et serrais ma sacoche contre moi. En fin de journée ? Ok. Et au pire j'irais chez lui ce soir. Madge et moi, nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria et je commençais déjà à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais lui dire.

~MmMmMmMmM~

L'après-midi avait été dix fois trop longue malgré un réel intérêt de ma part pour les cours que je suivais mais tout me ramenait à Peeta. Je lui avais envoyé des texto avant de finir par l'appeler mais rien. Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement et mon impatience était à son comble. A la fin du dernier cours, je sautais pratiquement de mon siège et me précipitais à l'extérieur. Tant pis pour d'éventuelles questions. Madge pris tout son temps, par contre. Je restais près de la porte à me ronger les ongles et elle arriva enfin à ma hauteur, un petit sourire sur le visage.

_ Je vois que ton intérêt pour Peeta va grandissant.

Elle passa devant moi et je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui hurler d'accélérer le pas. Nous étions en section d'Histoire alors que Peeta suivait les cours d'Art graphique, Madge me l'avait appris durant le déjeuner. Il avait un projet à présenter d'ici la fin du semestre pour valider son année et il y travaillait apparemment tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines. Les bâtiments réservés à cette Section étaient, bien entendu, bien éloignés de l'endroit où nous étions. Le contraire aurait été trop facile !

Nous marchions depuis un moment puis enfin, Madge se dirigea vers un bâtiment en particulier. Elle poussa la porte et se fut une explosion de couleurs. Il y avait des tableaux de toutes les tailles disposés sur les hauts murs du hall d'entrée. Des sculptures ci et là ainsi que quelques étudiants discutant par groupe. C'était saisissant et troublants à la fois, il régnait ici une atmosphère bien différente de celle des bâtiments d'Histoire.

Madge emprunta le grand escalier central et nous conduisit au deuxième étage. Passé les portes battantes, nous avions le choix entre trois longs couloirs. Elle prit à gauche et s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle poussa légèrement. Cette dernière s'entrouvrit et elle jeta un œil dans la pièce avant de la laisser se refermer.

_ Il est là. A toi de jouer.

Je posais ma tête contre le chambranle de la porte et poussais un soupir. J'espérais que Peeta allait m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Madge me caressa furtivement le bras et fit demi-tour.

_ Je t'attendrai en bas, m'annonça-t-elle.

Je poussais la porte et me retrouvais dans une pièce de taille moyenne. Il y avait quelques tables de dessins, avec leur plans inclinés, de hautes armoires alignées à ma droite qui semblaient renfermer des trésors, de larges fenêtres permettaient à la lumière du jour de rentrer abondamment dans la salle mais on avait aussi installé d'épais rideaux, capables de plonger cette même salle dans le noir le plus complet, en plein après-midi de juin. J'avançais dans la salle mais n'y voyais personne. Étonnée, j'avançais encore et aperçu une porte entrouverte qui donnait sur une autre salle.

Je me glissais silencieusement de l'autre côté. Cette pièce était sensiblement de la même taille mais elle était vide, enfin pas vraiment. Des panneaux d'au moins deux mètres de haut pour un mètre, un mètre cinquante de large étaient disposés de façon à former un cercle discontinue. Curieuse, je m'avançais jusqu'à pénétrer dans ce cercle. De l'extérieur, ses faces étaient noires mais vu de l'intérieur, c'était incroyable ! Il y avait d'autres panneaux, savamment disposés et chaque panneau représentait un pan de forêt verdoyant. On se serait cru en pleine forêt vierge. De près, on ne voyait que des taches mais avec un peu de recul, on devinait les branches des arbres, les feuilles, la mousse. Je me promenais maintenant à travers ce dédale de tableaux gigantesques comme à travers une forêt. Selon l'endroit où je me trouvais, la vue se modifiait mais ne me laissait jamais entrevoir autre chose que la végétation. La lumière extérieure magnifiait le tout mais sans le travail de précision du peintre, rien n'aurait été possible.

_ Wow.

Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de pousser cette exclamation. Du bruit derrière moi, me rappela que je n'étais pas seule.

_ Qui est là ?

Peeta. C'était sa voix qui me parvenait depuis le fond de la pièce. Je me laissais guidé et finis par le voir. Il nettoyait ses pinceaux et un voile traversa son regard quand il m'aperçut. Ce fut bref mais terriblement blessant, bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Il me tourna le dos et s'activa au-dessus de divers bacs.

Je restais sans bouger et au moment où je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche, il posa ses pinceaux et se tourna vers moi. Appuyé contre une table, les bras croisés sur le torse, il attendait d'entendre ce que j'avais à dire. J'eus la faiblesse de le trouver beau malgré la situation et le souvenir de notre matinée passé ensemble ralluma une douce chaleur en moi.

_ Alors ?

Sa voix était calme, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Je ne me dégonflais pas, consciente du problème et de son droit à demander une explication, je répondis à la question qu'il ne posait pas réellement.

_ Gale, n'est plus mon petit-ami. Nous avons rompus.

_ Ce midi?

Son ton ironique ne m'échappa pas mais j'essayais de ne pas relever.

_ Non, il y a plus d'une semaine. C'est juste qu'il ne l'accepte pas. Et tout à l'heure, j'essayais seulement de mettre fin à une discussion houleuse.

Petit à petit, soutenir le regard de Peeta devenait vraiment une épreuve et je me surpris, malgré moi, à lutter pour ne pas baisser la tête et regarder le bout de mes chaussures. Sa voix résonna à nouveau.

_ Depuis combien de temps _étiez_ -vous ensemble ?

Je n'aimais pas sa façon d'appuyer sur le « étiez ». Comme si je lui servais un mensonge. Je lui répondis de la même façon.

_ Nous _étions_ ensemble depuis presque 3 ans. C'est assez difficile de savoir quand tout à commencer entre nous.

_ Et quand tout a fini aussi, apparemment.

Outch ! Il me cherchait vraiment là. Je n'étais pas de nature patiente et je craquais.

_ Ecoute ! Crois-le ou non mais Gale et moi, c'est fini et il finira bien par le comprendre ! Je n'ai pas cherché à m'amuser avec toi et je regrette vraiment que tu aies entendu cette conversation. Maintenant fait ce que tu veux ! Je m'en fou !

Je lui tournais le dos, prête à sortir de la salle.

_ Attends.

Je m'arrêtais mais sans me retourner.

_ Je te crois. Mais tout ça a été un peu trop vite, non ? On devrait prendre un peu de recul face à tout ça.

Prendre du recul ? Mais je rentrais chez moi demain après-midi ! Jolie façon de rompre en vérité ! Je sortis de là en vitesse et me m'y pratiquement à courir pour sortir du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, je fis encore quelques pas et m'appuyais contre un arbre. Du mouvement derrière moi, me fit lever la tête. Madge.

_ Tu veux qu'on retourne à la résidence ?

Elle ne me demandait pas comment ça c'était passé. Je la remerciais en silence pour ça parce que je me sentais trop chambouler par ce que Peeta venait de dire pour lui expliquer quoique ce soit. Comme je ne lui répondais pas, elle commença à marcher et je la suivis.

_ J'avais prévu d'aller à une soirée dans un club près d'ici. C'est un peu le point de rassemblement pour nous en fin de semaine. L'ambiance est sympa, tu devrais venir.

Madge me sourit et je me détendis un peu. Elle avait l'air de compatir à mon malheur alors qu'il y a quelques heures à peines, elle me hurlait dessus. Je devais vraiment faire pitié pour qu'elle réagisse avec autant d'empathie. Mais un point me titillait.

_ Est-ce que Peeta sera là ?

Madge hésita un instant.

_ Peut-être, je ne peux pas te l'assurer. Je peux toujours lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que nous serons là-bas. S'il vient tant mieux, sinon…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Si Peeta venait, il y avait une chance, dans le cas contraire, je pourrais rentrer chez moi sans plus me poser de question.

~MmMmMmMmM~

Madge et moi étions arrivés depuis au moins deux heures. Je sortais mon portable de la poche arrière de mon jean et y jetais un œil. Presque une heure du matin. Je me tortillais pour apercevoir la porte d'entrée mais aucun de ceux qui venaient d'arriver n'était Peeta.

_ Katniss, Et si tu profitais de ta soirée au lieu de te tordre le cou.

Madge venait de me murmurer ça, un petit sourire sur le visage. Je lui gâchais sa soirée à regarder toutes les cinq minutes vers l'entrée et à ne suivre qu'à moitié la conversation. Nous n'étions pas seules, heureusement. Trois amis à elle nous avait rejoint, la fille s'appelait Delly et les deux gars : Finnick et Marvel. Finnick avait l'air sympa mais Marvel me reluquait un peu trop à mon goût quand à Delly, je la bénissais intérieurement de monopoliser à ce point la conversation.

Marvel me fit un autre de ses sourires en coin et je levais les yeux au ciel. Il faut dire que j'avais demandé à Madge un coup de main et le résultat avait dépassé mes espérances. Elle m'avait prêté un top noir fluide et pratiquement dos nus avec un jean moulant. En la regardant, je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous portions les mêmes tailles. Je n'avais rien ramené de potable pour sortir et je voulais faire bonne figure devant Peeta… s'il venait. Elle m'avait aussi légèrement maquillé et j'aimais bien le résultat.

Depuis ce rapide échange avec Peeta, un vide immense m'avait envahi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense pour quelqu'un. Il me manquait comme l'air vous manque dans un sauna, vous pouvez respirer mais vous savez qu'une fois dehors ce sera comme revivre.

Madge se leva entraînant toute la tablée avec elle, je n'avais d'autre choix que de les suivre. Il fallut jouer des coudes pour atteindre la piste mais au moins je ne regardais pas la porte d'entrée. La musique était plutôt pas mal quand on y prêtait attention et je me laissais emporter en fermant les yeux.

_ Tu es très belle, on te l'a déjà dit ?

J'ouvrais les yeux surprise. Marvel, à qui j'avais tourné le dos, était maintenant penché au-dessus de mon épaule. Je me dégageais et lui fit face. D'un signe de main, il m'engloba toute entière et poursuivit, sûr de l'effet qu'il allait produire chez moi.

_ Vraiment, rien à dire. Madge nous a dit que tu serais sans doute étudiante ici l'année prochaine. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Il était bien trop près de moi mais en même temps, je n'avais pas assez de place pour reculer d'avantage. Je lui répondais en prenant un air blasé.

_ Pas sûr, j'ai d'autres possibilités.

Je voulais qu'il me laisse dans mon coin, j'obtins l'effet inverse. Il se rapprocha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

_ Et certaines sont justes devant toi.

Je sentis ses lèvres m'effleurer et je le repoussais. Il recula sourire aux lèvres et je décidais de sortir prendre l'air en espérant qu'il ne me suive pas. Je venais à peine de mettre le nez dehors que je l'entendis derrière moi. J'allais devoir me montrer plus ferme. Je me retournais, le visage fermé et les poings serrés.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin !

_ Oh, inutile de t'énerver. Je voulais juste faire connaissance. Tu n'es pas venu pour ça ?

_ Non, elle n'est pas venue faire ta connaissance Marvel.

Mon cœur fit un bon et je me retournais brusquement. Peeta était venu finalement. Le regard qu'il lança à Marvel, se voulait amical mais on sentait une certaine tension derrière. Ça me plaisait bien. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant de faire quelques pas en arrière, levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête en signe de reddition.

_ Joli-cœur fait son entrée à ce que je vois. Je ne voudrais surtout pas empiéter sur tes plates-bandes mon vieux donc je vais vous laisser.

Il poussa la porte d'un sourire entendu et disparut à l'intérieur. Mes yeux se portèrent vers Peeta qui me regardait. Je ne savais pas à quoi il pouvait bien penser et ça me rendait folle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un léger sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Nous étions là, debout en face de l'autre sans rien dire mais avec le même sourire sur le visage. Ça me suffisait. Quelques personnes sortirent et Peeta me montra la porte d'un signe de tête.

_ Tu n'étais pas venu pour danser ?

Il passa devant moi et une fois devant la porte il l'a poussa avant de me tendre la main. J'étais aux anges parce qu'un garçon me tendait la main ! Je le suivais à l'intérieur, le regard fixé sur nos doigts entrelacés. Arrivés sur la piste, il me fit face à nouveau et me rapprochais de lui. Il me regarda avec douceur. Ça m'avait tellement manqué.

_ Tu sais que tu es la première personne que je rencontre capable de me faire perdre mes moyens en si peu de temps ?

_ Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi.

Je me rapprochais de lui, contrairement à tout à l'heure avec Marvel, j'avais besoin de le sentir encore plus près de moi. Il m'offrit l'asile de ses bras et je m'y engouffrais avant qu'il ne réfléchisse trop et ne change d'avis. C'était si bon, de se laisser aller de cette façon. Ses bras, son odeur, sa chaleur, son sourire, tout en lui me plaisait, tout en lui m'attirait. Il m'attirait comme personne avant lui.

_ Tu entends cette chanson ?

J'y prêtais l'oreille. Oui, je connaissais ce morceau de **Major Lazer** , _« Powerfull »._ Tout en restant blotti contre lui, j'assimilais ces paroles qui prenaient tout leur sens aujourd'hui :

 **There's an energy, when you hold me, when you touch me, It's so powerful**  
 _(Il y a une énergie, quand tu me tiens, quand tu me touches, c'est si puissant)  
_ **I can feel it, when you hold me, when you touch me, it's so powerful**  
 _(Je peux le sentir, quand tu me tiens, quand tu me touches, c'est si puissant)_

Ces paroles étaient vraiment faites pour nous. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mes cheveux puis descendirent doucement jusqu'à mon cou. Le morceau se poursuivait et, pour moi, il n'y avait plus que nous dans cette salle. Je passais mes mains dans son dos et me calait contre lui, il resserra son étreinte. Je relevais la tête pour en avoir plus et dans le même mouvement, nos lèvres se trouvèrent et je respirais enfin.

* * *

 _La suite bientôt._


	6. Dernière danse?

**_Désolée_** _pour le retard ! Mais alors, je vous fais mes plus plates excuses. D'ailleurs ce n'est plus du retard là, c'est de l'absence injustifiées !_

 ** _J'ai_** _vraiment eu du mal pour ce chapitre. J'ai écrit et réécrit plusieurs scénarios avant de finalement opter pour celui que vous pouvez lire aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et encore désolée pour l'attente_.

 ** _Lumi ^_^_**

* * *

 **Dernière danse ?**

* * *

Le temps était gris, maussade comme mon humeur. Nous roulions depuis un moment déjà et malgré les tentatives de Madge pour maintenir un semblant de conversation, le silence était progressivement retombé entre nous. Seule la musique emplissait l'air de l'habitacle, les paroles arrivant à mes oreilles jurant furieusement avec mon état d'esprit. Madge était adorable, elle essayait de me faire sourire, me sortir de ma torpeur mais depuis la fin de notre petite soirée, je n'interagissais plus avec elle que par monosyllabe. Je me plaisais simplement à m'imaginer qu'une fois rentrée sur le campus, elle devrait faire de même avec Peeta. Je soupirais à nouveau à la simple évocation de son nom, toute sensation de bien-être ayant totalement déserté mon corps au moment même où il m'avait quitté à la porte de la résidence.

Nous étions rentrés à pied pour prolonger l'instant, grappiller quelques minutes, quelques secondes au temps qui passait, la pression de nos doigts entrelacés faisant comprendre à l'autre combien chaque pas lui coutait car chacun de ses pas nous rapprochait de ce moment, où il faudrait se dire au revoir, adieu, peut-être. Je nous revoyais, debout, cachés par la pénombre et appuyés contre le mur de la bâtisse. A cette heure, il n'y avait plus personne, Madge devait dormir depuis longtemps mais nous nous étions resté là, à nous embrasser, à nous serrer l'un contre l'autre comme si notre vie en dépendait. Je sentais à nouveau ses mains sur moi, caressant mes bras, mes épaules, mon visage avant de se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je ressentais à nouveau le poids de son regard, juste avant qu'il ne m'embrasse une dernière fois. Un baiser si tendre, si doux. Il m'avait donné l'impression de vouloir graver chaque parcelle de mon corps dans son esprit. La pression de son corps chaud contre le mien, les battements de son cœur au moment de notre dernière étreinte, cette douleur dans ma poitrine. Comment quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, il y a trois jours, avait pu prendre autant de place dans ma vie ?

N'en pouvant plus, je baissais la vitre, faisant rentrer un souffle d'air chaud dans la voiture. Le temps était à nouveau électrique, les nuages s'amoncelaient doucement. Il ne pleuvrait peut-être pas encore mais au moins je n'aurais pas à supporter un soleil fier et brillant au-dessus de ma tête alors que mon cœur était en vrac. Je rentrais chez moi à reculons. Peeta n'avait pas voulu m'accompagner, je comprenais même si une partie de moi le regrettait tout de même. Mais à quoi bon éterniser les choses ? La douleur n'en était que plus forte. Je fermais les yeux, le vent me fouettant le visage, je laissais à nouveau mon esprit s'envoler vers lui.

 **Début du Flash-back**

A partir du moment, où il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, plus personne ne comptait. Les démonstrations publiques d'affection, n'étaient pas trop mon fort mais avec lui, je n'y pensais même pas. Il avait un don pour provoquer chez moi un abandon total. Nous dansions, nos deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, nos lèvres s'effleurant de temps en temps et c'était tout ce que je voulais.

Je me souviens de ses mots glissés à mon oreille :

_ Katniss, je ne sais pas trop s'il y aura un _« demain »_ entre nous mais ce que je sais c'est que cette soirée, je veux la passer avec toi.

Je ne répondis rien me contentant de le serrer un peu plus contre moi. Moi aussi, je voulais rester dans cette bulle avec lui, ne pas penser à mon retour au district, à mes examens, ma vie sans lui, Gale… J'avais un moment croisé le regard de Madge. Il m'avait fait sourire, c'était un savant mélange de _« trop contente pour vous »_ et de _«si tu lui brises le cœur, je te brise les côtes »,_ vous voyez le genre ? Peeta, me caressa la joue, me ramenant à lui.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

_ C'est Madge, je crois qu'elle a clairement choisi son camp, et ce n'est pas le mien.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle était toujours assise à discuter avec Delly et Finnick mais Marvel n'était plus en vue. Il devait surement être en train de flairer une nouvelle proie. Il me fit un sourire charmeur :

_ C'est normal, j'étais là avant toi.

Je fronçais les sourcils, faussement affectée.

_ Oui, mais entre filles, on devrait se soutenir, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Moi, j'ai toujours été pour plus de justice et d'équités envers les plus faibles.

_ Tu te considères donc comme « faible » par rapport à moi ?

Ma question, lui fit baisser la tête, diminuant encore le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre nous. Nos deux fronts l'un contre l'autre, il planta son regard dans le mien :

_ Oh, oui, je l'avoue. Aucune combativité. Tu pourrais me mener à l'abattoir que je me laisserais faire sans broncher.

Son regard, son souffle sur ma peau me provoquèrent des palpitations. J'articulais difficilement :

_ Heureusement que je ne suis pas si cruelle alors ?

Il posa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me répondre, l'œil brillant :

_ Heureusement.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau. J'avais chaud, j'avais chaud de l'intérieur comme ce matin dans sa chambre. Je voulais le sentir contre moi, si j'avais pu, j'aurais fusionné avec lui. Ce sentiment n'était pas normal ! Est-ce que c'était saint de tant désirer quelqu'un ? Nous étions de nouveau seuls au monde, c'est à peine si la musique arrivait jusqu'à nous pourtant je finis par sentir une présence, une présence désagréable, quelqu'un nous regardait. Je relevais la tête, me détachant momentanément de Peeta et aperçu Marvel parmi les danseurs. Les bras croisés sur le torse, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté, il nous regardait avec amusement sans bouger d'un pouce. Je lui lançais un regard noir et au lieu de se sentir gêné, il vint vers nous. Ce garçon n'arriverait jamais rien avec personne s'il interprétait tout de travers à chaque fois ! Il s'arrêta près de nous et nous glissa assez fort pour que nous puissions l'entendre par-dessus le brouhaha :

_ Y'a des hôtels pour ça, vous êtes au courant ?

Je n'aimais pas ce petit sourire sur son visage, ni sa façon de se tenir, en fait ça ne passait carrément pas entre nous. Etait-il vraiment ami avec Peeta et Madge ? Je penchais plutôt pour une sorte de connaissance encombrante à qui on avait eu le tort d'adresser la parole le jour de la rentrée. Malgré mon attitude clairement hostile, il restait là, à me reluquer sans gêne mais Peeta mis fin à son indésirable petit intermède.

_ Tu as tout à fait raison Marvel. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? On se trouve un endroit plus tranquille ?

Peeta m'avait serré contre lui, jouant délibérément les _Don Juan_ pour provoquer Marvel, m'embrassant suavement au milieu de sa phrase avant de m'entrainer vers la sortie sans attendre ma réponse. Je ne pus empêcher un grand sourire de naitre sur mon visage ni me retenir de me retourner une dernière fois vers Marvel pour lui faire un jolie signe du majeur. Il pourrait toujours se consoler avec ça !

Je récupérais ma veste auprès de Madge pendant que Peeta glissait quelque chose à l'oreille de Finnick puis nous allâmes à son véhicule. Je montais et attachais ma ceinture tout en lui demandant où nous allions. Il boucla la sienne et me répondis tout en démarrant la voiture.

_ Là, où on sera tranquille.

Je lui souris à nouveau, jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

_ Chez toi ?

Il se contenta de me sourire, mon estomac lui se tordit délicieusement. Peu importe où nous allions du moment que j'étais avec lui.

Au bout de quinze minutes environ, il arrêtait la voiture devant sa résidence. Avoir une chambre seule avait vraiment ses avantages. Il se tourna vers moi tout en défaisant sa ceinture. Je fis de même mais au moment où je voulu descendre, je sentis qu'il me tirait à l'intérieur du véhicule. Je retombais sur le siège et avant d'avoir pu réaliser, Peeta me rapprochait de lui, attrapant mes lèvres au passage. Il m'embrassa longuement. J'avais les fesses sur mon siège passager mais j'étais arcboutée au-dessus de l'accoudoir qui nous séparait. Penché au-dessus moi, sa main passa sous le morceau de tissus qui me servait de débardeur, je gémis puis il me relâcha avant de descendre du véhicule et de se retourner vers moi, l'air de rien :

_ Tu viens ?

 **Fin du Flash-back**

_ Katniss ! Tu viens ?

Madge me regardait. Je sortis de ma rêverie prenant conscience du fait que nous étions arrivées à la gare routière. Je lui répondis précipitamment :

_ Oui, oui, excuse-moi.

Je descendais, attrapait mon sac et contournait sa voiture pour lui dire au revoir. C'était le moment de m'excuser aussi. Je n'avais pas été très présente et encore moins de très bonne compagnie depuis ce matin.

_ Madge, je tenais à te remercier pour ces quelques jours mais je tenais aussi à m'excuser. Tu as vraiment été super et moi… et moi, je, j'ai…

Les mots me manquaient. Je repensais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis mon arrivée sur le campus et la seule chose que je voyais c'était Peeta. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, pour reprendre le contrôle, rassembler mes idées, ne pas pleurer. Je sentis une main apaisante sur mon bras.

_ Katniss, tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu sais ? Ces deux jours auront été mouvementés et pas du tout comme je me l'étais imaginé au départ, tu t'en doutes. Mais ça a été super d'une certaine façon, on a pu en apprendre beaucoup sur nos différents caractères en peu de temps et ce que j'en retiens, c'est que toi et moi, on pourrait être de super amies. Si tu réussis tes examens et que tu obtiens la bourse nécessaire pour notre campus, on reprendra les choses plus posément. Ok ?

Elle avait dit ça si sereinement, me souriant gentiment. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait, il n'y avait aucune hypocrisie dans ses propos. A nouveau je me fis la réflexion qu'effectivement, je pourrais être amie avec elle. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreinte. Nous étions à des années-lumière de notre poignée de main, le jour de mon arrivée.

_ A bientôt Katniss.

_ A bientôt Madge.

Je la serais contre moi une dernière fois et pris la direction du hall. Deux adieux déchirants en quelques heures, cette journée était en train de virer au cauchemar.

En entrant dans la gare, les allers et venues des voyageurs, le grésillement des haut-parleurs et les tableaux d'affichages m'empêchèrent de penser à Peeta… pour un temps seulement. Mon car était apparemment à l'heure, quai numéro deux. Que faire à part y aller ? Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais m'y installer et attendre patiemment le départ. C'était toujours mieux que de rester planté là, à me faire bousculer toutes les deux secondes. Je me dirigeais vers la zone de départ, slalomant tant bien que mal entre les passants. Il y avait décidément trop de monde dans cette ville ! Arrivée à mon quai, j'eu le bonheur de constater que j'avais été entendu, le chauffeur était déjà installés derrière son volant. Il me laissa monter après avoir vérifié mon billet d'un œil distrait. Je pensais immédiatement à ma mère car elle lui aurait fait remarquer à grand renfort de chiffres qu'il fallait qu'il soit plus vigilant compte-tenu du nombre de jeunes en situation de fugues aux Etats-Unis. Sans oublier les criminels notoires et les simples fraudeurs en tout genre. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on ne s'implique qu'à moitié dans ce que l'on faisait. J'avais un peu de ça en moi.

Une fois à mon siège, je sortis mon portable pour lui envoyer un texto. J'étais en vie, dans le car et elle pourrait me récupérer à l'heure prévu sauf si je lui envoyais un autre message pour la prévenir d'un quelconque retard. Une fois envoyé, je vissais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et montait le volume. Je ne voulais plus penser à rien. La musique emplie à nouveau ma tête me ramenant malgré moi aux derniers moments que j'avais partagé avec Peeta.

 _(John Legend – All of me)_

 **Début du Flash-Back**

Nous étions dans sa chambre. Une partie de nos vêtements éparpillés sur le sol pendant que nous nous embrassions, allongé sur son lit. Nous ne disions rien, nos deux corps parlaient pour nous. Ses doigts parcourant ma peau, la chaleur de ses lèvres tout contre moi. Je me fondais en lui à chacune de ses caresses, à chacun de ses gestes. Nous nous étions donnés l'un à l'autre le matin même et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois.

Mes lèvres bougèrent contre son torse, ma voix à peine audible :

_ Peeta…

Il abaissa son regard (enfiévré ? amoureux ?) vers moi. Le ténor de sa voix me fit frémir.

_ Oui ?

_ Peeta, je…

Je ne trouvais pas les mots, je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais. Il caressa mes cheveux, effleurant mes lèvres d'un baiser avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille :

_ C'est réel, hein ?

Je comprenais tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire par là. C'était, réel, oui. C'est tangible, palpable ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Très compliqué à décrire avec des mots (surtout pour moi) mais foutrement réel ! Je le regardais un immense sourire sur le visage :

_ Oui, c'est réel.

Cette nuit avait été magnifique.

 **Fin du flash-back**

Je rouvrais les yeux et essuyait rageusement quelque chose qui coulait sur ma joue. Nous ne nous étions rien promis et il fallait que je me reprenne. Il y avait trop de paramètres à prendre en compte pour imaginer que cette histoire survive à nos deux petits jours ensemble. Tout d'abord l'éloignement, ensuite nos études respectives, après tout j'étais encore au lycée. Il fallait que je réussisse mes examens _et_ que j'obtienne une bourse suffisante pour étudier là-bas, si tant est qu'il accepte ma candidature ! Et le plus évident de tous : qui étais-je pour lui. Dans ces bras, ça ne paraissait ne pas avoir d'importance mais dans ce car, si. Ce qui s'était passé résisterait-il au temps et aux épreuves ?

Je soufflais, me positionnant plus confortablement pour essayer de dormir un peu. Il me manquait pas mal d'heures de sommeil alors autant essayer d'en récupérer un peu maintenant. Bercée par les mouvements du car, je m'endormis rapidement.

~MmMmMmMmM~

_ Mademoiselle ?

_ Humm ?

J'ouvrais un œil, ma tête me semblait lourde et j'avais du mal à saisir où je me trouvais.

_ Nous sommes arrivés Mademoiselle. Vous descendez bien ici ?

Je me réveillais un peu et regardais dehors à travers la glace. Oui, j'étais rentrée. Je me redressais laissant entendre à la femme qui se penchait au-dessus de moi que j'étais bien réveillée maintenant et me frottais le visage pour chasser les derniers nuages qui flottaient encore devant mes yeux. J'avais dormis tout du long, c'était parfait ! Je récupérais mon sac posé sous mes pieds avec lenteur et sortais mon portable de ma poche. Un message de ma mère m'annonçait qu'elle était déjà là depuis un moment. Je souris et accélérais un peu les choses pour la retrouver au plus vite. J'avais besoin d'elle.

Une fois hors du bus, je m'étirais de tout mon long et appréciait le fait de me trouver dans une gare routière quasi déserte bien loin de l'agitation de la capitale. Oh que cet endroit m'avait manqué! Je passais mon sac par-dessus ma tête et avançait d'un bon pas vers le parking derrière la gare. La vieille voiture de ma mère s'y trouvais mais pas elle. A tous les coups, elle avait profité de l'attente pour passer boire quelque chose de chaud chez Saé. Le temps était plus frais ici après tout. Je repartis vers la gare et entrais dans le petit café lui faisant face. Je ne venais pas souvent mais j'aimais bien cet endroit. Il était à l'image de sa propriétaire : vieux et accueillant.

_ Ahh, mes voilà notre Katniss !

Saé était derrière son bar d'un autre âge. Ses petits yeux pétillants me couvant affectueusement. J'aimais bien Saé, c'était une sorte de grand-mère pour moi.

_ Bonjour Saé ! Ma mère est là ?

_ Oui, elle est juste derrière en train de faire une partie avec qui tu sais.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je me mis un doigt dans la bouche simulant une envie de vomir. Elle se retint de rire et retourna tranquillement à son occupation en secouant la tête. Oui, je savais qui avait offert une partie de billard à ma mère : Haymitch Abernathy. Il lorgnait un peu trop souvent sur elle et même si je n'avais pas, à proprement parlé, d'antipathie pour lui, me l'imaginer comme beau-père me flanquait à chaque fois la chair de poule.

Je poussais les portes battantes qui délimitait la salle de jeu du côté bar et me dirigeait vers le billard. Cette salle comptait un billard, un baby-foot et un jeu de fléchettes. Rien de grandiose mais de quoi faire passer le temps tout de même. Ma mère était là, penchée en avant et se concentrant sur son prochain coup pendant qu'Haymitch, deux pas en arrière, profitais de la vue. Brrr, un frisson me pris aussitôt. J'avançais alors que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne m'avait entendu entrer.

_ Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Ma mère sursauta ce qui lui fit manquer son point et Haymitch repris une attitude plus « correcte » quasi instantanément. J'avais déjà dit à ma mère de se méfier de lui mais elle ne me prenait pas au sérieux. Le jour où elle se retrouverait dans son lit, elle comprendrait ce que j'avais voulu lui dire.

_ Katniss. Tu m'as manqué!

Elle me serra dans ses bras et je prolongeais un peu l'instant. Nos câlins étaient quelque chose que j'appréciais à leur juste valeur depuis peu. L'âge difficile devait être derrière moi. Je souris mais mon sourire se figea quand mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Haymitch. Je la relâchais en lui disant que je voulais rentrer mais qu'un gobelet de chocolat chaud façon Saé me ferait très plaisir. Elle me fit un immense sourire, toujours prête à se plier en quatre pour moi, puis salua Haymitch avant de retourner vers le bar.

Nous n'étions plus que tous les deux Haymitch et moi. Je me rapprochais de lui nonchalamment, jouant avec les boules encore sur le tapis pendant qu'il rangeait les queues.

_ Ça va Haymitch ?

_ Très bien petite et toi ?

Il me tournait toujours le dos.

_ Bien, je vous remercie.

Je m'appuyais contre le billard, attendant qu'il se retourne. Ce qu'il fit sans se laisser démonter par mon attitude. Je pense même qu'il s'y attendait, on commençait à se connaitre tous les deux. Il me sourit plutôt ironiquement.

_ Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais ?

Je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

_ Le campus était très intéressant, oui.

Il se rapprocha de moi, attrapant quelques boules au passage pour commencer à les ranger.

_ Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Je souris avant de lui répondre. Evidemment, il parlait du fait que j'avais éloigné ma mère de lui. On commençait vraiment à _bien_ se connaitre tous les deux.

_ Je sais. Et vous ?

Toujours sur mon côté, il rangeait contentieusement le matériel pendant que je gardais mon dos contre le billard, les yeux tournés vers le mur. Il me répondit au bout de quelques secondes.

_ J'y travaille, j'y travaille. Tu as une mère vraiment formidable. Ton géniteur a été un vrai con de la laisser.

Je frémis. Mon père avait été stupide oui, mais peu de personne ici défendait ma mère. Tous préféraient se souvenir d'un homme formidable qui était tombé sur une femme incapable de lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin. C'est pourquoi, il avait tout naturellement décidé de la quitter. Haymitch faisait partie de ceux qui voyaient mon père tel qu'il était réellement. Je lui répondis un peu sèchement, la tête pleine d'images de ma mère en pleure après le départ de mon géniteur.

_ Ma mère mérite d'être heureuse, alors faites attention à vous.

_ Je te l'ai dit : j'y travaille.

Il avait parlé d'un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas. Un mélange de fermeté et de tendresse assez surprenant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer une nouvelle pique cependant.

_ Si vous pouviez vous trouver une autre occupation, ça m'arrangerait.

Il fit volte-face et se tourna vers moi, un sourire hautain sur le visage.

_ Comme reprendre mes études ? J'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait être amusant.

En disant ça, il avait tiré sur le col de ma veste, dégageant mon cou. Je rougis instantanément en rabattant le col contre moi. J'avais oublié que Peeta avait laissé quelques marques sur moi ! Je le regardais mal à l'aise mais ma mère réapparu au même moment.

_ Katniss, on y va ? J'ai ta boisson et il faut que tu me raconte ton séjour.

Haymitch me jeta un dernier coup d'œil comme pour me mettre au défi de broncher et, en passant près d'elle, il posa un baiser sur la joue de ma mère avant de retourner dans le bar.

* * *

 _ **C** a y est ! J'ai fini ce chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _PS : je repasserai dessus pour les fautes ^_^_


	7. L'Attente

.

 ** _J_** _e ne mérite que des coups de bâtons pour avoir accumulé tant de retard. Certains ont même dû croire que j'avais abandonné cette fiction mais j'ai juste été submergée de boulot donc voili, voilà, je me rattrape comme je peux et je vous livre ce dernier chapitre (dernier pour le moment) en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture._

 ** _Lumi ^_^_**

* * *

 **L'Attente**

* * *

Un mois, sept jours, dix-neuf heures et quelques secondes depuis que j'avais quitté le campus pour rentrer chez moi. Plus que deux semaines avant mes examens de fin d'année et encore un mois avant de savoir si je les avais réussis ou pas. En attendant, la réponse à ma demande de bourse était dans ma main et je n'osais toujours pas ouvrir l'enveloppe. Sans même avoir à passer ce fichus examens, la réponse qui se trouvait là pouvait ruiner tous mes plans ou au contraire me donner une énergie supplémentaire pour y arriver. Je respirais un bon coup et rapprochais mon couteau du bord de l'enveloppe, avant de m'arrêter. C'était trop dur, je ne pouvais pas. Je glissais cette maudite enveloppe sous mon plateau et décidais de finir mon petit déjeuner d'abord. J'avais une grosse journée et le contenu de cette missive pourrait bien me couper l'appétit.

Tout était calme dans la maison. Ma mère était partie travailler depuis un moment déjà. Elle tenait la seule pharmacie du district et mettait un point d'honneur à toujours ouvrir à l'heure. Elle était de toute façon passionnée par son métier, donc avec ou sans client, elle y était de bonne heure. Je n'avais pas son talent pour soigner, la moindre goutte de sang me rendait malade et j'étais incapable de me souvenir des noms des médicaments les plus communs. Par contre en ce qui concernait les plantes, j'étais imbattable. Nous avions la chance d'avoir un bois tout proche où poussaient encore pas mal d'herbacés utiles en pharmacologie et j'en cueillais parfois pour elle. La forêt… j'y passais beaucoup de temps depuis mon retour. Dès que je quittais les cours, j'y allais. J'y faisais parfois mes devoirs. C'était le seul endroit qui rendait mon manque de Peeta un peu plus soutenable. Protégée par les arbres et accompagnée du seul bruit de la nature. J'y relisais ses messages et lui en écrivait des tonnes que j'effaçais très souvent sans les envoyer. Il ne recevait que ceux qui parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps, ceux qui ne risquaient pas de lui faire comprendre à quel point il me manquait. Je ne voulais pas paraître faible devant lui et je ne voulais pas me faire d'idée. Ces messages à lui aussi étaient simples, sans excès de bons sentiments. Il me parlait de son quotidien, de Madge, de la dernière lubie de sa sœur qui avait eu l'idée de ramasser toute une portée de chatons abandonnés et de les ramener chez leurs parents. Peeta avait été missionné pour lui faire entendre raison, un ou deux peut-être mais pas six ! On ne s'appelait pas. Sans jamais en parler ouvertement, nous étions rentrés dans cette routine composée de messages et de photos qui ne nous représentaient jamais. Je n'avais pas de photo de lui et il n'en avait pas de moi. Par contre, j'avais pu voir le résultat final de son projet, la fameuse portée de chat, Madge… lui recevait surtout des photos des paysages qui m'entouraient, du bar de Saé…

Je jetais un œil à l'horloge, posais mon plateau dans l'évier, glissais l'enveloppe dans mon sac et attrapais mes clefs de voiture. Cette fois, j'allais arriver de justesse en cours. En sortant de la maison, j'aperçu Gale à travers une des fenêtres de chez lui. Oui, Gale et moi étions voisins. Un paramètre qui avait grandement travaillé à nous rapprocher mais qui aujourd'hui était un vrai problème. Il ne m'avait plus adressé un mot depuis mon retour et moi non plus. Je n'en avais pas envie et j'espérais qu'il comprendrait le message cette fois. Je m'installais au volant, claquais ma portière et mettais le contact. Rien. Nouvelle tentative, ma voiture fit un bruit atroce et plus rien. J'avais bien besoin de ça ! Ma mère était partie depuis longtemps et j'étais trop en retard pour prendre le bus ou même y aller à pied. J'abattis mes poings sur le volant. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Un bruit de moteur me fit tourner la tête. Gale était au volant de sa voiture et me regardait. Il ne m'avait pas regardé droit dans les yeux depuis plusieurs semaines, c'était déroutant. Devant mon manque de réactivité, il klaxonna. C'était pour moi ?! Je sortis de ma voiture, fis le tour de cette dernière et montait dans la sienne. L'odeur de sa voiture me pris en pleine figure et ramena tout un tas de souvenirs à ma mémoire, ça faisait si longtemps. Il fit marche arrière pour s'engager sur la route et je levais timidement les yeux vers lui.

_ Merci.

_ De rien, c'est sur ma route de toute façon.

Il regardait droit devant lui, il était tendu, je le sentais mais il avait encore assez d'amitié pour moi pour ne pas me laisser en galère à deux semaines des examens. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et tout à coup, je voulais qu'il le sache, qu'il comprenne que même si nos sentiments n'étaient plus partagés, il comptait quand même pour moi et que je ne jetais pas toute notre histoire aux oubliettes.

_ Merci quand même, tu n'étais pas obligé.

_ Vraiment ?

Sa réponse me surprit. Il avait l'air de croire, qu'au contraire, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Faute de réponse à lui fournir, je pris un instant pour le regarder. Il portait une barbe de quelques jours qui lui allaient plutôt bien, ses yeux gris semblaient un peu éteints mais mis à part ça, il était toujours le même. Il brisa le silence.

_ Tu as reçu ta réponse à ta demande de bourse ? Ma mère m'a dit que ta mère et toi l'attendiez impatiemment.

Je mis ma main par-dessus mon sac, sentant plus que jamais le poids de cette enveloppe contre moi.

_ Non, pas encore.

_ Ah, ok. Ça ne devrait pas tarder. Je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi.

S'il avait pu, il aurait ajouté… _bien plus que moi_ … et il n'aurait pas eu tort. Cette lettre était devenu bien plus qu'une porte ouverte à mes rêves d'avenir d'un point de vue purement scolaire mais, ça, je ne pouvais décemment pas en discuter avec lui, alors j'avais préféré lui mentir. Le silence se réinstalla entre nous. Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire alors que c'était si facile avant. Encore une fois, il eut plus de courage que moi. De toute façon, entre nous deux, ça avait toujours été lui le fonceur.

_ Kat' ?

_ Humm.

Il passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux et fis une moue qui ne promettait rien de plaisant avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée :

_ Tu vois quelqu'un ?

Je le regardais, surprise.

_ Je veux dire… c'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté ? Tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je me relaxais immédiatement. Il n'était pas en train de parler de Peeta.

_ Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai quitté…Toi et moi, c'était devenu… bizarre, non ?

Je marchais sur des œufs. Je ne pensais pas avoir ce genre de conversation aujourd'hui. C'était déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça autour de moi.

_ Pas pour moi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle et il en ressortait une telle tristesse. C'était ce petit truc qui me faisait toujours revenir quand on se séparait avant. Cette fêlure que j'étais la seule à pouvoir observer, chez lui. Il n'y avait que devant moi qu'il se montrait parfois fragile, pas sûr de lui. Sa mère devait s'en douter, bien entendu, mais il ne se montrait jamais comme ça devant elle. Il était fier, limite arrogant pour certains mais je savais qu'il n'en était rien au fond.

_ Je…

_ Ecou…

Nous avions parlé en même temps mais il reprit rapidement ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Ecoute, on laisse tomber, Ok ? On a été amis avant de sortir ensemble et je pense qu'on peut l'être encore donc ce truc qu'on fait en ce moment, ce jeu du chat et de la souris, on peut laisser ça de côté ? Tu me manques et je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

Ça commençait toujours comme ça. Il me disait toujours qu'on allait juste redevenir amis mais on en restait jamais là. Je m'étais promis de ne plus retomber dans son piège mais là, assise dans sa voiture, je ne me sentais plus aussi forte pour lui refuser mon amitié. Ce n'était pas pour rien que je l'esquivais depuis si longtemps. Mais cette fois, il y avait Peeta. J'avais quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi, même si notre avenir semblait irréel par moment, il était quand même là.

_ Tu me manques aussi Gale mais j'espère que tu es conscient que cette fois-ci ne sera pas comme les autres. On parle d'amitié là, rien de plus.

_ Ouais, j'en ai conscience, t'inquiète pas.

Il souriait. Il venait de placer ses pions et je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir été très maline en lui donnant cette ouverture.

~MmMmMmMmM~

Mis à part l'incident de ce matin, la journée s'était plutôt bien passée. L'ambiance parmi les dernières années était studieuse. Nous avions tous beaucoup à perdre ou à gagner et ceux qui n'avaient pas fait grand-chose aux deux premiers trimestres se rabattaient sur le dernier pour tenter d'augmenter leur chance à l'examen ou au moins améliorer les appréciations que les professeurs comptaient mettre dans leur dossier, je n'avais pas ce souci. Je continuais de bosser pour ne pas me relâcher mais j'avais toujours été bonne élève. D'abord pour le plaisir d'apprendre, ensuite pour ne jamais avoir à dépendre de quelqu'un, suite à l'abandon de mon père, et enfin pour ma mère, pour que tous ses sacrifices pour moi, ne soient pas vains.

Maintenant, j'étais assise un peu à part des autres élèves à attendre mon bus pour rentrer. Je ne voulais pas déranger Gale qui n'était de toute façon pas encore rentré de son stage et je ne voulais pas non plus prendre la voiture de ma mère. Ça m'obligerait à revenir la chercher et il ne valait mieux pas pousser sa voiture ne sachant pas quand la mienne pourrait être réparée. Ce serait plus simple de demander à Gale de jeter un œil, vu que c'était son domaine, mais deux services dans une seule journée me paraissaient un peu trop pour le moment. Je l'emmènerais d'abord au garage et selon ce qu'il me dirait, on aviserait.

_ Je te dépose ?

Je relevais la tête pour apercevoir Haymitch au volant de sa camionnette. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer.

_ Oooh, moi je disais ça pour rendre service mais si madame la princesse préfère attendre son carrosse privé, il n'y a aucun soucis.

Il commençait a il y avoir du monde à l'arrêt de bus et je serais de toute façon plus vite rentré avec lui. Je me relevais et montais dans le véhicule non sans avoir déplacé tout un tas de magazines et de paperasse du siège passager. Il ne fit rien pour m'aider.

_ Mademoiselle désire-t-elle rentrer chez elle directement ou faire un bref arrêt quelque part ?

Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il faisait ça !

_ A la maison ça ira très bien, Alfred !

_ A vos ordres.

Haymitch redémarra et mis un peu de musique pour alléger l'ambiance sûrement.

_ De la country ? Vraiment ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as contre la country, chaton ? Ce n'est pas assez délicat pour tes oreilles ou c'est ton cœur de pierre qui est insensible ?

_ Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne vous imaginais pas en train d'écouter de la country c'est tout.

_ Eh bien tu te trompais mais bon, ça ne serait pas la première fois. J'aime beaucoup la country si tu veux savoir et je joue même un peu de guitare.

J'étais étonnée. Haymitch se résumait pour moi à un quadra abonné au célibat, fidèle client de Saé et amateur de vannes en tout genre. Il savait donc faire autre chose ?

_ N'ai pas l'air si étonnée ma mignonne, j'ai eu une vie moi aussi avant d'arriver dans ce patelin.

J'étais bien curieuse de savoir quoi.

_ Oui, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui vous amenez ici. ? On peut rêver mieux comme endroit, non ?

_ L'hospitalité.

Son sourire narquois me dissuada de chercher à comprendre. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre comme tout le monde ? Sans faux-semblant. Je me tournais vers la vitre sans plus faire attention à lui.

_ Tu l'as ouverte ?

Je sursautais et me retournais vers lui. Les yeux sur la route, il avait l'air sérieux, pas du tout en train de chercher une nouvelle pique à mon encontre.

_ Comment vous savez pour la lettre ?

_ Je suis allé livrer au bureau postal tôt ce matin et Cressida m'a dit que tu devrais être contente de recevoir ton courrier aujourd'hui. Elle en voit passer en ce moment des lettres de ce genre. Ici, on n'est pas bien riche, sans une bourse c'est quasi impossible de continuer ses études dans une bonne université. Et c'est ce que tu voudrais faire, non ?

Je marmonnais un vague, oui, avant de passer à nouveau ma main sur ma sacoche. Elle était toujours là. Je l'avais sortie à diverses reprises mais j'avais été incapable de l'ouvrir jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais si peur dis-moi ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu te serais jeter dessus pour ne plus avoir à tergiverser mais là, non. Tu veux que l'ouvre pour toi ?

Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Décidément, Haymitch me surprenait aujourd'hui. Amateur de country et psychologue. Je l'avais peut-être mal jugé. Sans y réfléchir, je sortis la lettre de ma sacoche et la posais sur mes genoux. Je le connaissais par cœur à force de la tourner et la retourner entre mes doigts.

_ Les enjeux ont augmentés.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

Est-ce que j'étais vraiment en train de me confier à Haymitch ? Mais auprès de qui d'autre le faire ?

_ Il ne s'agit plus seulement d'aller à l'université ou pas. Il m'en faut une en particulier et au-delà du fait de ne pas être bénéficiaire de la bourse j'ai peur qu'en m'octroyant un niveau trop faible, je ne puisse pas aller dans celle que j'ai choisi.

Il ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes. Il semblait réfléchir à mes paroles.

_ Et il n'y a qu'une école qui t'intéresse ?

_ Maintenant, oui.

Il me regarda rapidement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. J'en avais trop dit ou pas assez.

_ Rapport à tes jolies marques à ton retour de camping ?

Amateur de country, psychologue et _observateur_ , j'avais oublié observateur !

_ Je ne donne pas souvent de conseil aux autres en général. J'ai toujours pensé qu'on en avait déjà bien assez avec nos propres emmerdes dans la vie. Mais je vais t'en donner deux quand même, parce que je t'aime bien et parce que Kelly mérite bien ça.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parle de ma mère ? Je commençais presque à l'apprécier. J'avais dû laisser transparaître ma pensée sur mon visage car ses yeux étaient montés au ciel.

_ Ecoute bien, je ne me répéterais pas. Primo, ouvre cette lettre ! La garder entre tes mains ne fera pas changer ce qui a déjà été décidé là-bas, dans leur petit bureau, par contre ça te fera perdre du temps pour un plan B, si la réponse n'est pas celle que tu attendais. Secundo, réfléchis bien à ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Ne vas pas gâcher tes chances d'avenir pour un petit blond prétentieux encore accroché aux jupes de sa mère, Ok !

_ Il n'est pas…

Eh merde ! Je venais de me faire avoir en beauté. Haymitch avait un sourire conquérant.

_ Il n'est pas quoi ? Blond ou accroché aux jupes de sa mère ?

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Mais merci du conseil.

Nous étions arrivé et je sautais déjà en en dehors de son véhicule. Il redevint sérieux un moment.

_ Ecoute bien ce que je t'ai dit. Ce que tu fais, fais le pour toi !

Son regard bleu/gris se plongea dans le mien et toute trace de sarcasme disparut entre nous. Il était sincère, il voulait vraiment que je fasse les bons choix pour moi. Mis à part ma mère, personne ne m'avait encore parlé comme ça.

_ J'ai bien entendu.

Il se redressa et remis le contact pendant que je refermais sa portière. Il démarra et je rentrais chez moi. Avant que les forces ne me manquent à nouveau, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre un couteau. L'enveloppe dans la main gauche et mon couteau dans la droite, je respirais aussi calmement que possible. Trois possibilités : pas de bourse, bourse insuffisante pour rejoindre Peeta ou bourse complète. Haymitch avait raison, l'une d'elle était inscrite depuis longtemps sur cette feuille. C'est la réflexion qui suivrait qui serait importante pour moi.

Je passais la lame du couteau dans le pli de l'enveloppe et la déchirais proprement. Une fois ce dernier remis à sa place, j'allais m'asseoir dans le salon pour ouvrir cette lettre. Mes mains tremblaient et je regrettais de ne pas avoir demandé à Haymitch de l'ouvrir pour moi.

_ Allez Katniss, un petit effort ma belle, allez !

Je sortais les feuilles et commençais à les parcourir des yeux. Il y avait bien trop de données inutiles à mon gout. Je lisais en diagonale afin d'arriver au plus vite à ce qui m'intéressait vraiment. Voilà, c'était écrit là, noir sur blanc. Mon cœur fit un bon et je laissais s'échapper les feuilles de mes mains. Elles tombèrent à terre et je fermais les yeux non sans avoir aperçu une dernière fois les mots que je redoutais tant :

 _« … vous alloue une bourse intégrale en vue de la poursuite de vos études dans l'université de votre choix sous réserve de votre acceptation au sein de l'université choisit et de votre réussite aux examens… »_

* * *

 ** _E_** _h ben voilà, plus que deux choses à faire pour notre Katniss avant de peut –être revoir Peeta._

 ** _A_** _bientôt,_ _ **Lumi ^_^**_


	8. De battre mon cœur

.

 _ **J** e commencerais par remercier mes lecteurs et followers attitrés. C'est super de savoir qu'on est suivi et ça me motive à ne pas lâcher l'affaire !_

 _ **P** our ceux qui ont laissés quelques reviews, sachez que c'est un toujours un plaisir de les lire. Vos petits commentaires sont trop mignons. **Swangranger** , j'espère que tu n'as pas eu envie de me tuer en attendant la suite parce que là aussi j'ai mis du temps ! **Hadwell22** je n'en dirais pas plus -) et merci à **Sarah70801, Bergdorf, Linou2701, Peetniss** **,** **Everlalways** **,** **Andyonfire, Mondeparallele, Noradrenaline** **,** **Mockngjay** et les autres !_

 ** _Lumi ^_^_**

* * *

 **De battre mon cœur …**

* * *

Je marchais le plus vite possible, la capuche de mon sweat rabattu sur la tête. Des mèches de cheveux mouillées me collaient au visage et je resserrais ma veste autour de mes bras. Fichu voiture, fichu temps et fichu pays ! Pour échapper au mieux à cette averse de fin de journée, je longeais les murs des bâtiments ou m'abritais sous les arbres se trouvant sur ma route. Quelques voitures allaient dans ma direction mais inutile de me faire des illusions, il y avait bien peu de chance pour que l'une d'entre elle s'arrête pour moi ce soir. J'accélérais le pas pour réduire la distance qui me séparait de chez moi et d'une douche bien chaude ! Cette journée finissait vraiment en apothéose ! Ma semaine d'examen venait de prendre fin, emportant avec elle tout le stress que ces épreuves avaient générées en moi mais en prenant bien soin de le remplacer par un épuisement, jusqu'alors ignoré. Mais si ça n'avait été que ça, non ! Il avait fallu que Gale revienne à la charge. Rien que de penser à lui, me donnait envie de hurler. Je le savais pourtant que je ne devais pas lui laisser la moindre chance de se rapprocher de moi. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il m'était passé par la tête ? Tout en pestant contre lui, j'arrivais finalement chez moi et en me faisant aussi discrète que possible, je cherchais mes clés afin d'ouvrir ma porte. Avoir son ex comme voisin, n'était décidément pas une sinécure… encore moins le jour de son énième tentative de réconciliation. Le peu de visibilité que m'octroyaient mes cheveux mouillés couplé au fait que je ne voulais pas utiliser la lumière de l'entrée pour ne pas attirer l'attention de vous-savez-qui m'empêchait de trouver mes clés rapidement et d'en finir pour de bon avec cette journée ! Aaah ! Je me baissais pour ramasser mes clés tombées au sol quand j'entendis du mouvement derrière moi. Je sursautais et me relevais d'un coup. Gale !

 _ **Plus tôt dans la journée…**_

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux. Aujourd'hui avait lieu ma dernière épreuve. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil me permis de constater qu'une fois de plus mon sommeil avait été de courte durée. Il me restait en théorie encore une bonne demi-heure avant de réellement devoir me lever. Je tournais dans mon lit pour attraper mon portable. Mon doigt glissa sur l'onglet de messagerie espérant que malgré l'absence de notification, un nouveau message de Peeta m'attendait. Bien sûr il n'y avait rien. Son dernier message datait de plusieurs jours : _Je crois en toi._ Quatre petits mots qui m'avait donné une force incroyable pour le début de mes épreuves mais qui aujourd'hui ne faisaient plus effet. Il me manquait trop et le pire était de ne pas savoir si je lui manquais autant que lui me manquait. Nos messages étaient toujours trop sages, trop lisses, nous ne disions rien que de simples connaissances ne se seraient pas dites et si parfois cela me suffisait, ce matin ce n'était clairement pas le cas ! Je repoussais mon drap avec énergie et poussait un profond soupir. Peeta où étais tu ? Que faisais-tu ? Est-ce que je comptais encore un peu pour toi ? Je plaquais mes deux mains sur mon visage avant de les remonter dans mes cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Le regard fixé au plafond, je repensais à notre dernière nuit ensemble. Combien de fois, m'étais-je repassé cette soirée en boucle dans ma tête ? Son regard pendant que nous dansions ensemble sur le morceau–d'ailleurs j'écoutais régulièrement _Powerfull_ depuis, elle m'aidait à me rappeler- notre complicité ce soir-là, tout ce qu'on voulait se dire, et qui faute de mots assez forts, se traduisaient par nos regards et nos baisers, ma dernière nuit dans ses bras. A ce souvenir, mon bas-ventre se contracta délicieusement. Me rappeler le gout de ses lèvres, de ses baisers, de la chaleur de son corps contre moi, de la douceur de ses gestes, de ses iris d'un bleu profond qui ne disparaissaient derrières ses paupières frémissantes que lorsque la pression était à son comble ! Je poussais un râle de plaisir et me relevais, haletante et le souffle court. _Merde !_ Je balançais mon oreiller droit devant moi, me fichant bien de ce qu'il toucherait ou non ! Je ne devais pas me laisser aller comme ça, ça ne servait à rien, sinon à me faire souffrir un peu plus.

Me relevant doucement, je sortais de ma chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Je passais devant la chambre de ma mère et constatais qu'elle était vide. Est-ce qu'elle était déjà partie ? Je m'étais couché tôt hier soir et je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer, mais généralement je l'entendais toujours. Enfin peu importe, j'étais seule et c'était tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas d'une discussion à demi-mots où elle comprendrait que je ne lui disais pas tout et qui, au final, ne me ferait pas plus de bien puisse que le plus important n'aurait pas été dit. Je rentrais dans la salle de bain en me rappelant que j'avais failli en parler à Haymitch ! C'est pour dire à quel point, je commençais à devenir folle. Si Haymitch devenait mon seul confident c'est que j'avais vraiment touché le fond. Je me déshabillais et me glissais sous l'eau chaude en essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je fermais les yeux et respirais lentement en laissant l'eau couler sur mon corps, apaisant petit à petit mes muscles endoloris. J'avais volontairement poussé l'eau chaude à son maximum et c'était une douce torture que de rester immobile sous cette chaleur. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que d'autres souvenirs viendraient encore frappés à ma porte. Sans le vouloir, des images de Peeta et moi dans sa salle de bain le soir de la tempête me revinrent en mémoire. Cette même chaleur autour de moi alors que mon corps transis de froid essayait de récupérer, la buée qui se formait doucement sur les vitres de la cabine, le corps de Peeta me surplombant et me protégeant à la fois. Son souffle contre ma peau… Sans oser ouvrir les yeux, je cherchais à tâtons le robinet pour mettre fin à ce flot de pensées destructrices. Ses souvenirs me faisaient du bien autant qu'ils me faisaient du mal et ça ne pouvait plus durer. Dans un silence de mort, nue et dégoulinante, je me laissais glisser au sol. Je ramenais mes genoux contre moi et enserrais mes jambes de mes bras avant de poser ma tête sur mes coudes. D'abord hésitantes, les larmes commencèrent à couler sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. C'était la première fois que je me mettais dans cet état pour quelqu'un mis à part mon père. Peeta me manquait tellement que ça en devenait insurmontable. Je décidais de laisser libre cours à ma peine pour quelques minutes avant de me remettre debout et d'affronter cette dernière journée comme si de rien n'était.

En sortant de chez moi, je constatais que toute la rue était bien calme. Il était encore tôt après tout. Ma voiture avait définitivement rendu l'âme ce qui ne me laissait pas le choix mais pour une fois cette promenade solitaire serait la bienvenue. Peeta n'avait pas quitté mes pensées. Me suivre dans ma salle de bain ne lui avait pas suffi, il avait fallu que son reflet apparaisse dans mon miroir pendant que je changeais, qu'il me sourit à travers mon bol de lait et que celui qui faisait la une du journal de ce matin, lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau… enfin presque, il y avait un truc quoi ! Ça aurait pu être comique si ça n'était pas à chaque fois une façon cruelle de me rappeler son absence. Je marchais tête basse en direction du lycée quand une voiture ralenti à côté de moi. Je relevais la tête pour découvrir Gale. Il me fit un petit signe et je fis le tour pour prendre place à côté de lui.

_ Merci.

_ De rien Catnip, mais tu aurais pu venir sonner chez moi. Tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas.

Je lui adressais un petit sourire accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule. Nos relations étaient devenues plus facile depuis notre petite discussion à mon retour du campus et il n'avait rien tenté pour me ramener à lui. Il avait même fait ce qu'il avait pu pour la voiture. N'empêche que ce matin, j'avais préféré partir à pied plutôt que d'aller le voir.

_ Il était encore tôt, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Faible excuse. Est-ce que je n'avais pas plutôt envie de continuer à me morfondre à propos de Peeta ?

_ Tu ne me dérangeras jamais Katniss. Et puis c'est ton dernier jour d'examens, autant y arriver sans dix bornes dans les jambes.

Gale souriait et pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, le voir sourire me fit me sentir bien, comme à ma place. J'avais été bête de ne pas aller le chercher, ça m'aurait évité plusieurs minutes de marche morose.

_ Aaah, je préfère ça !

Je m'étonnais et le regardais sans comprendre.

_ Tu préfères quoi ?

_ Te voir sourire Catnip, te voir sourire. Ça se faisait rare ses derniers temps.

J'avais souris ? Ça faisait longtemps ? Je ne m'étais rendu compte ni de l'un, ni de l'autre.

_ On est arrivé. Tu veux que je vienne te récupérer, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ?

Je restais la main sur la poignée de sa voiture.

_ Comment ça tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? Tu es sorti juste pour me déposer ?

_ Bien sûr ! Et si tu ne m'avais pas pris au dépourvu en sortant plus tôt de chez toi, tu n'aurais pas eu à marcher la moitié du chemin. Alors pour ce soir ? Ça te va ?

_ Euh oui, oui oui, c'est gentil merci. Je finis à 16h.

_ Ok, à plus tard alors.

_ Ok.

Je descendis du véhicule et claquais la porte. Gale me sourit une dernière fois et remit le contact. Je lui fis un signe de main. J'avais enfin retrouvé mon meilleur ami…

Je poussais un ouf de soulagement bien malgré moi. Quelques tête se tournèrent dans ma direction mais heureusement pas trop. J'étais tellement prise dans ma dissertation que j'avais complètement oublié où je me trouvais. Dans une salle d'examen et non pas dans ma chambre. Le surveillant me lança un regard dur et je baissais la tête vers ma copie. Vu qu'il me restait un peu de temps, autant me relire au lieu de me faire remarquer.

Quinze minutes plus tard nous étions tous dehors et de joyeux brouhaha annonçaient clairement la fin des cours, des épreuves et de ce fait le début des vacances ! Je n'y avais pas beaucoup pensé depuis mon retour, excepté quand ma voiture avait lâchement rendu l'âme. A ce moment-là, je m'étais dit qu'avec mon petit boulot de guide, et en me débrouillant bien, je devrais en avoir assez pour m'en trouver une nouvelle pas trop amochée. Je commençais dès lundi et en attendant et bien, j'étais comme tout le monde : en vacances !

Je commençais à marcher le long du trottoir quand un coup de klaxon me fit sursauter.

_ Tu partais encore sans moi ?

Gale penché vers la portière passager me regardait en riant. Je me mis à rire à mon tour en montant dans sa voiture.

_ Excuses moi, j'avais complètement oublié.

_ Je vois ça ! Mais au moins cette fois-ci tu n'as eu le temps de faire que quelques pas. Et puis tu es encore plus radieuse que ce matin. Ça c'est si bien passé ?

_ Plutôt oui. J'attends les résultats maintenant.

_ Et s'ils sont bons, tu partiras…

Aïe ! Oui, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. L'ancien Gale ne pouvait pas avoir disparu aussi vite.

_ Gale, je ne…

_ Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est l'ami qui parle. Je suis content pour toi mais tu vas me manquer c'est tout. Tu ne vas pas m'interdire d'être triste, si ?

L'ami. Effectivement, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. A ma mère oui, à mon chez moi mais jamais à l'ami d'enfance que je laisserais derrière moi. En tout cas pas assez. Instinctivement, je levais la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait toujours aimé ça et je n'avais jamais supporté de le voir triste. Il me laissa faire sans rien dire mais quand je voulu la retirer, il l'attrapa de sa main libre et plaqua un baiser dessus avant de me la rendre.

_ Je suis vraiment content pour toi Catnip. Ta mère nous a dit pour la bourse et sincèrement tu le mérite. Tu t'es toujours donné à fond et maintenant ça va pouvoir payer.

_Merci Gale.

Il fixait la route et je le regardais. C'était la première fois qu'il me disait les choses aussi sereinement, aussi calmement. Une des rares fois où nous ne nous disputions pas à propos de mon envie de partir étudier si loin. Ça me réchauffait le cœur de savoir que l'on ne se quitterait pas sur une note négative finalement. Il tourna son regard vers moi.

_ Ça te dit un chocolat de chez Sae avant de rentrer ? Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il va pleuvoir et au moins on aura de quoi se réchauffer ?

Je pointais mon visage vers le ciel avant d'acquiescer. Un petit chocolat chaud bien caler au fond de mon canapé, c'était plutôt tentant !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gale se garait devant chez Sae. Tout en discutant nous entrâmes dans le bar pour commander deux chocolats à emporter. Sae me demanda comment s'était passé ma semaine d'examen et elle reprocha à Gale de ne plus venir aussi souvent.

_ Eh, ce n'est pas de ma faute Sae, non seulement je bosse comme un dingue mais en plus cet endroit me rappelle trop la pâté que Catnip m'a mise aux fléchettes la dernière fois qu'on est venus !

Mais oui ! C'était vrai, je l'avais littéralement écrabouillé. Un sourire espiègle sur le visage, je commençais à me diriger à reculons vers la salle de jeu. Gale me regardait avec un air de chien perdu, histoire de me faire changer d'avis mais c'est la réaction de Sae qui me troubla. Elle eut un geste comme pour m'arrêter mais c'était trop tard. J'avais poussé les deux portes battantes et me retrouvais déjà à l'intérieur. En silence, je tournais la tête dans la salle pour apercevoir ma mère dans les bras d'Haymitch. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient et ne m'avaient absolument pas vu. Je sortis sans demander mon reste. Sae me lança un regard désolé et Gale pu tout juste attraper nos deux boissons avant de me suivre dehors. J'hésitais entre partir à pied et sa voiture quand je l'entendis se déverrouiller. Je montais à son bord et croisais les bras mécontente et déçue. Oui, affreusement déçue. Gale s'installa à son tour et posa les deux gobelets de façon à avoir les mains libres. Il mit le contact et démarra sans rien dire. Gale savait s'y prendre avec moi quand il n'était pas lui-même en colère. Ne jamais m'attaquer de front mais plutôt attendre que je ne commence à parler. Tout en regardant par la fenêtre la pluie commencé à tomber, je me mis à parler :

_ C'était ma mère et… Haymitch dans la salle. Ils se bécotaient comme des ados !

Gale ne dis rien et ça me mit immédiatement la puce à l'oreille. Je me retournais vers lui avec nervosité.

_ Tu le savais déjà ?!

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour que je comprenne que oui !

_ Gale ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu …

_ Oh, oh minute Katniss ! Officiellement je ne sais rien d'accord ?! J'ai seulement entendu un bout de conversation entre ta mère et la mienne qui m'a laissé penser qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose. Je sais que tu n'es pas fan d'Haymitch mais ce n'est pas le diable non plus. Ça fait un moment qu'il tourne autour d'elle et ils s'entendent bien tous les deux, je ne vois pas…

_ Je m'en fiche ! C'est ma mère Gale ! C'est ma mère et personne, je dis bien personne ne dois s'en prendre à elle, tu comprends ?!

_ Elle n'est pas en danger Katniss, elle est amoureuse c'est tout.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Ma fureur était retombée d'un seul coup mais je sentais que cette accalmie serait de courte durée, je bouillonnais intérieurement. Pendant un instant on n'entendit plus que la pluie sur l'habitacle, le doux ronron du moteur et nos respirations. Gale dû le sentir lui aussi car il prit bien soin de choisir ses mots.

_ Ta mère disait à la mienne qu'elle pensait être amoureuse d'Haymitch mais que tout ça lui faisait un peu peur. Elle semble avoir décidé de suivre son cœur. Tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir ?

_ Ne te mêle pas de ça Gale. C'est entre elle et moi, ok ?

_ Ce ne serait pas plutôt entre Haymitch et elle ?

Gale avait dit ça d'un air las, comme s'il savait que cette petite phrase allait nous mener bien trop loin mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi l'avait-il dite ?

_ Tu ne comprends rien !

_ Je ne comprends pas ta réaction, ça c'est vrai, mais je sais ce que c'est que d'être amoureux et de vouloir être avec celui ou celle qu'on aime. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne comprends pas ça Katniss ?

Merde, merde, merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à me parler ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais vu ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça me mettait à ce point dans une colère noire ?! Gale arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté et se tourna vers moi. Dehors la pluie tombait franchement et le ciel s'obscurcissait petit à petit mais rien à voir avec la tempête qui était en train de tout ravager dans mon cœur en ce moment.

_ Catnip. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au juste ?

Je me forçais à ne pas regarder Gale. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette fureur.

_ Catnip ?

Je gardais mes mots pour moi. Gale s'avança vers moi et tourna mon visage dans sa direction. Ses doigts sur ma peau me firent frémir et ses yeux essayèrent de sonder mon âme. Ses doigts finirent en caresse sur mon visage et sa voix s'éleva doucement :

_ Dis-moi.

Je le regardais sans réaction mais je sentais le trouble en moi. Doucement, il approcha son visage du mien, sa main glissa lentement à l'arrière de ma tête pour mieux me rapprocher de lui. Mon cerveau savait ce qui allait venir mais je ne bougeais toujours pas. C'était comme si une nouvelle alarme venait de se déclencher dans ma tête accompagnant ainsi la dizaine d'autre et saturant les informations qui tentaient d'arriver à mon cerveau. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et c'est quand son baiser voulu se faire plus profond que mon corps se réveilla. Je le repoussais vigoureusement et sortis du véhicule le plus vite possible. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir à travers le petit bois qui bordait la route. Je connaissais ces bois par cœur contrairement à lui, il ne m'y suivrait pas. Plus je courais et plus les choses devenaient claires : Peeta m'avait abandonné, ma mère m'avait trahi, Haymitch m'avait trahi, Sae m'avait trahi et mon meilleur ami m'avait trahi aussi, voulant profiter d'un moment de faiblesse pour me ramener à lui ! Je m'enfonçais dans les bois toujours plus loin. Je n'étais pas prête de rentrer chez moi en passant par-là, mais je m'en fichais complètement.

~MmMmMmMmM~

J'avais marché des plombes sous la pluie pour ne pas recroiser Gale, j'avais froid, j'étais fatiguée, toujours énervée de ce que j'avais découvert et de ce que Gale avait fait et il était à nouveau derrière moi ! C'en était trop ! Je me retournais prête à lui cracher au visage tout ce que je pensais de notre prétendue amitié quand les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. Ce n'était pas Gale devant moi, c'était Peeta.

* * *

 ** _L_** _es vacances m'ont tenu loin de vous mais voici mon nouveau chapitre enfin posté._

 ** _Lumi ^_^_**


	9. s'est arrêté

.

 ** _A_** _lors là, s'il y en a un qui me dit qu'il n'attendait pas ce chapitre avec impatience, je lui réponds que c'est un menteur !_ _ **J**_ _e vous laisse avec nos amants maudits et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

/!\ _On a un petit pied dans du rated M avec ce chapitre, je préfère prévenir_ /!\

 ** _Lumi ^_ ^_**

* * *

 **… s'est arrêté.**

* * *

J'écarquillais les yeux et mon cœur se mit à battre comme un dément dans ma poitrine. Demain cela ferait deux mois que j'avais quitté le campus, je le savais. Je le savais parce que chaque jour, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder combien de temps, il me faudrait encore attendre avant d'espérer le revoir et combien de temps, j'avais déjà réussi à tenir et c'était toujours trop ou pas assez. J'étais toujours immobile, je ne savais ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Mon cerveau voyait, analysait mais mon corps ne réagissait pas. C'était mon second blackout de la journée mais celui-ci me plaisait. Il me plaisait parce qu'il annonçait quelques chose de merveilleux à n'en pas douter ! Est-ce que c'était bien lui ? Je ne rêvais pas au moins ?

_ Katniss ?

Ma poitrine se serra et me coupa le souffle. C'était bien Peeta ! Le barrage qui maintenait mon trop plein d'émotions lâcha et je m'élançais vers lui en me jetant littéralement dans ses bras. Il réussit à me récupérer et à maintenir son équilibre avant de me serrer si fort contre lui que je crus bien que c'était lui et non mon propre cœur qui finirait par me tuer ! Je riais et pleurais en même temps, c'était totalement humiliant mais tellement bon ! Sortant mon visage de son épaule, je le regardais à nouveau dans les yeux. Ses iris bleues me renvoyaient la même émotion et j'eu envie de me noyer dedans comme jamais.

_ Peeta, tu, tu…

Il rit et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_ Tu me manquais trop.

Il avait dit ça avec une petite moue d'enfant absolument adorable. Mon cœur tressauta devant tant de sincérité et d'évidence quand, de mon côté, je n'avais fait que douter de plus en plus chaque jour. Nos regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre puis le reste suivit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance sinon nos corps blottis l'un contre l'autre et ses lèvres qui jouaient avec les miennes. Ma mère aurait pu ouvrir la porte en grand, Gale déboulé de chez lui ou sortir de sa voiture, le tonnerre se mettre à gronder au-dessus de nos têtes que nous n'aurions pas arrêté. C'était un tel déferlement de sensations et de bonheur absolu. Notre étreinte était aussi passionnée que la dernière que nous avions échangée mais contrairement à ce jour-là, il s'agissait de nous retrouver et non pas de nous quitter, c'était émotionnellement plus fort. A bout de souffle, il fallut nous séparer un moment et j'en profitais pour ouvrir la porte de chez moi. Mes gestes incontrôlés et les mains de Peeta toujours posées sur moi ne m'aidaient pas du tout mais je finis par y arriver. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur en tirant Peeta vers moi. Dès qu'elle fut refermée, je lui sautais à nouveau dessus, je revivais. Tout en l'embrassant, je l'attirais vers l'escalier pour l'emmener à l'étage. Sans nous lâcher et après avoir cognés quelques meubles et ratés deux ou trois marches, nous y étions enfin. Ma chambre ne m'avait jamais parue aussi loin et s'il n'y avait pas eu ma mère, je ne me serais pas embarrasser à monter ces fichues marches. Une fois dans ma chambre, Peeta s'avança et regarda autour de lui pendant que je mettais le verrou, souvenir de ma période pré-adolescente qui n'avait pas servi depuis des lustres. Je me retournais, plaquée contre ma porte, comme pour lui interdire de me quitter mais il était toujours là, au beau milieu de ma chambre. Nos poitrines se soulevaient, toujours à la recherche de l'air dont nous nous étions consciemment privés plus tôt, et nos yeux se détaillaient l'un l'autre sans discontinuer. Il me fit un de ses sourires radieux dont il avait le secret avant d'ajouter :

_ Réel ?

Je lui souris à mon tour.

_ Réel.

Il fit un pas vers moi et je pointais un doigt pour l'arrêter. Un éclair d'incompréhension passa dans ses yeux bleus avant que je ne commence à me déshabiller. J'ôtais mon sweat détrempé et le laissais choir au sol. Après avoir rabattu mes cheveux mouillés et sans le quitter des yeux, je fis de même avec mon t-shirt. Son regard sombre se posa sur ma poitrine qui se perlait de gouttelettes d'eau et enflamma mon bas-ventre. Doucement, et sans cesser de le regarder, je m'attaquais aux boutons de mon jean et il avança vers moi. Prenant mon visage entre ses mains, il m'embrassa. Son baiser était plus lent, plus profond, plus appuyé que les précédents et, oh mon Dieu, que c'était bon ! De mes mains tremblantes, je commençais à faire descendre mon jean le long de mes jambes et Peeta s'éloigna de moi, le temps pour lui de faire passer son haut par-dessus sa tête et pour moi de me débarrasser de mon pantalon. Quand il me dévoila son torse humide, je ne pus m'empêcher d'y poser les mains et de me mordre les lèvres d'anticipation.

_ Tu m'as manqué.

C'était presque une plainte, un aveu de faiblesse. J'avais été déboussolée dès que ses bras m'avaient quitté, il y a deux mois de ça.

_ Et toi si tu savais, j'ai cru devenir fou Katniss !

Il se rapprocha de moi et ses mains se glissèrent au creux de mes hanches, créant une délicieuse onde de chaleur en moi, avant de m'amener jusqu'à lui. Je suivais son mouvement et entourais son bassin de mes jambes. Il m'embrassa à nouveau et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me serrer contre lui, mes mains de caresser son dos, ses épaules, sa nuque… A reculons, il nous amena vers le lit. Il s'assit au bord du matelas et je m'installais à califourchon sur lui. Il fit glisser ses mains sur mes flancs, ses pouces dessinant des arabesques sur ma peau déjà frémissante et je poussais un gémissement de plaisir. Sa bouche vint titiller ma nuque offerte et mes doigts se glissèrent dans sa masse de cheveux épais. Il grogna contre ma peau et l'attache de mon soutien-gorge sauta.

~MmMmMmMmM~

Ce matin-là, je me réveillais avec un sentiment d'euphorie que je n'avais pas connu depuis longtemps. J'étais fatiguée ? Oui. J'avais mal partout ? Ok. Mais j'étais surtout heureuse ! Peeta était bien là, endormi à côté de moi. Allongé sur le dos, un bras au-dessus de la tête, les traits détendus et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il respirait régulièrement et juste le fait de le voir me mettait en joie. Après deux mois de séparations, Peeta était enfin près de moi et ses sentiments ne s'étaient pas fanés… au contraire. J'étouffais un rire de contentement et me collais à lui pour profiter pleinement de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Calant mon visage contre son torse, passant mon bras sous les draps pour le serrer contre moi, j'écoutais les battements de son cœur.

Quand j'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux, j'étais toujours dans la même position. Le souffle de Peeta était toujours le même et je n'osais pas bouger de peur de le réveiller mais en même temps, j'en avais terriblement envie… ne serait-ce que pour que ses baisers me montrent à nouveau combien, je lui avais manqué. Je tentais un mouvement et le trouvant trop brusque, je m'arrêtais.

_ Je me suis posé la question aussi et finalement j'ai préféré attendre que tu te réveilles.

Je m'étais crispé en entendant le son de sa voix avant de me relâcher. Je me retournais complètement sur le ventre pour lui faire face.

_ Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

_ Un moment. J'ai même entendu ta mère rentrer et ressortir. Elle s'est arrêtée un moment devant ta porte puis est repartie sans rien dire. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte de la situation embarrassante que ça aurait pu être si elle avait cherché à entrer.

Il sourit mais quelque chose l'alerta. Il caressa mon visage d'une main.

_ Ça ne va pas ?

Je ne voulais pas penser à ma mère pour le moment alors je lui mentais, me focalisant sur ce que nous vivions en ce moment et non pas sur autre chose.

_ Non, rien. Un petit accrochage hier avec elle, mais on verra ça plus tard, ok ?

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais il eut la gentillesse de rien dire. Il me fit même un grand sourire avant de me happer jusqu'à lui pour m'embrasser. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin et cette caresse en appelant une autre, il finit par se retrouver au-dessus de moi, prenant possession de mon corps encore et encore avec une lenteur maîtrisée, qui chassa loin de moi toutes pensées négatives. Nos deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes gémissements quand une vague de plaisir incontrôlable me submergea. Il me suivit de près et retomba près de moi, haletant, parsemant mon épaule de baisers.

_ Wouah ! Il faudrait me réveiller comme ça tous les matins !

Il se mit à rire contre moi et m'embrassa à nouveau.

_ Je dirais pareil mais à une condition !

Curieuse, j'ouvrais les yeux.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Que tu m'accueille chaque soir comme tu l'as fait hier.

Je ris aussi. Mon regard se perdit dans le sien puis une pensée négative fleurit dans mon esprit, assombrissant instantanément mon humeur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Katniss ?

Je caressais son visage avec douceur.

_ Tu repars quand ?

Ma main se mit à trembler et je la ramenais contre moi. Cette pensée avait été fulgurante et la blessure qu'elle me causait tellement vive. Peeta me sourit et caressa ma joue d'un geste tendre avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

_ Tu n'es pas la seule à être en vacances tu sais ?

Je venais d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air pur. Un immense sourire étira mes lèvres et je basculais sur lui.

_ Tu restes ?!

_ Oui.

Peeta riait de me voir si heureuse et je le bombardais de questions.

_ Tu es arrivé quand? Tu n'as pas fait le trajet tout seul en voiture au moins ? Et où est-ce que tu dors ? Quelqu'un sait que tu es ici ? Tu n'iras pas voir ta famille ?

_Oh, oh, oh ! Calmes-toi, calmes-toi ! Je vais t'expliquer tout ça mais là, il va falloir qu'on se lève.

Je lui présentais une moue aguicheuse. On n'allait pas se lever maintenant avec ce qu'il venait de me faire et ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer!

_ Pourquoi ? On n'est pas bien là ?

Je mordillais son oreille et frottais mon bassin contre lui sans gêne. Je n'en avais pas eu assez apparemment. Il gémit en agrippant mes hanches mais me repoussa légèrement quand même.

_ Disons que… je suis quand même plus endurant le ventre plein et mon dernier vrai repas remonte à hier midi. Ensuite, je ne sais pas quand ta mère risque de revenir et ça me met un poil mal à l'aise.

_ Humm, je vois. Mais si je te dis que mon frigo est plein et que ma mère ne rentre pas avant 19h ?

Je replongeais vers lui mais il me stoppa à nouveau.

_ Et …

Qu'allait-il encore trouver pour me priver de tendresse ?!

_... on vient d'utiliser le dernier préservatif.

Je me redressais immédiatement puis sautais du lit sous son regard médusé.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas commencer par ça !

Je lui tirais la langue et filais vers la salle de bain au pas de course. En repoussant la porte, je l'entendais encore rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Humm, ce que c'était bon de l'avoir si près de moi. Je me glissais sous l'eau chaude avec des pensées moins bien négatives que la veille et profitais du moment. Le bruit de la porte m'indiqua que Peeta venait de rentrer dans la salle de bain et j'ouvrais la cabine pour l'inviter à me rejoindre. Son regard se posa sur moi et me fit frémir malgré la chaleur. Depuis hier, on était pire que des bêtes ! Enveloppé par les vapeurs d'eau, il vint se coller contre moi.

_ Çà ne te rappelle rien ?

Le souffle de sa voix près de mon oreille, me rappelait effectivement énormément de choses mais je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Sa voix se fit plus profonde à mon oreille.

_ Tu étais là, si près de moi et tellement désirable. Je m'en voulais de ne pas arriver à contrôler mes pensées alors que tu essayais de récupérer d'une tempête.

Tout en parlant, il caressait mes hanches, dessinant des cercles sur ma peau mouillée. J'ouvris enfin la bouche.

_ A ce moment-là, je n'y pensais déjà plus, à vrai dire.

Il stoppa ses mouvements comme pour mieux se concentrer sur ce que je disais. Je repris :

_ Tu me faisais déjà beaucoup d'effet et j'avais dû fermer les yeux et me concentrer pour ne pas faire de bêtise moi-même. Mon cœur devenait fou de t'avoir si près de moi.

Ses mouvements contre ma peau reprirent avec sensualité. Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi, me repoussant contre la paroi de la douche.

_ Tu m'en aurais voulu si j'avais laissé mon désir pour toi prendre le dessus ce soir-là ?

Des images de ce fameux soir se mirent à tourner en boucles dans ma tête.

_ Je… je ne pense pas non. Mais ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable quand on y réfléchit bien. Non ?

_ … peut-être pas, non.

Ses lèvres contre ma peau m'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement et de la buée s'élevait de plus en plus autour de nous. Je crois que la température de l'eau n'était pas la seule responsable.

_ Et maintenant ?

J'hoquetais de surprise malgré la situation plus qu'équivoque.

_ Je croyais qu'on avait plus de pré…

Me coupant la parole, ses mains me plaquèrent fermement contre la cabine et ses lèvres d'abord contre les miennes prirent un chemin descendant, s'arrêtant un instant à ma poitrine dans l'unique but sadique de me faire défaillir avant de reprendre leur route plus au sud. Je n'étais pas certaine de survivre à cet assaut.

~MmMmMmMmM~

Comment passer plus de trois-quarts d'heure sous la douche ? Le cours que venait de me donner Peeta était encore présent dans mon esprit pendant que je m'habillais. Il avait été cherché son sac dans sa voiture pour récupérer des vêtements propres et je me regardais dans le grand miroir de ma chambre. Je me trouvais changée. Mes joues étaient plus rouges et mon regard avait une étincelle que je ne lui connaissais pas. L'effet Peeta ? Je l'entendis revenir et je finis ma natte avant de descendre le rejoindre. Au bas de l'escalier, il était en train de sortir de son sac quelque chose à se mettre et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

_ Un thé sans sucre et du pain grillé ça ira ?

_ Parfait merci.

Il m'avait répondu machinalement mais il releva soudainement la tête.

_ Tu te souviens du thé sans sucre ?

_ Hein, hein.

Il m'envoya un baiser, le sourire aux lèvres et monta se changer. De mon côté, je m'activais pour préparer notre petit déjeuner et il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'une chemise dont il avait retroussé les manches et d'un jean brut. Il s'assit à côté de moi et but une gorgée de la tasse de thé que je lui présentais.

_ Alors ? Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

Ma tasse de chocolat en main, j'attendais qu'il commence. Il but une autre gorgée et son regard plongea au fond de sa tasse.

_ Ce soir-là, dès que tu m'as quitté pour rejoindre Madge, j'ai su que je ne tiendrais pas. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et je me suis dit que je ferais le maximum pour te rejoindre avant la rentrée. Mais je ne voulais rien te dire, ne rien laisser transparaître au cas où… tu aurais voulu passer à autre chose. Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression ou t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, tu vois ?

Je le regardais avec tendresse et il poursuivit :

_ J'ai calculé que le mieux était d'attendre la fin de tes examens, pour ne pas te détourner de ton but ou t'influencer dans tes choix. Après, je n'avais qu'à prendre mon mal en patience… en théorie… parce que chaque jour qui passait me rendait fou. Tant que j'avais mes propres examens pour me tenir occupé ça allait mais après ! Madge n'en pouvait plus de m'entendre parler de toi à longueur de journée, c'est pour te dire.

Il rit doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux et j'imaginais Madge se cognant la tête de désespoir contre les murs à cause de Peeta.

_ Je crois que je comprends très bien de quoi tu parles. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué mais j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé au fait que tu pourrais venir me rejoindre. Pour moi tu allais forcément passer du temps avec ta famille.

Il me regarda et se pencha pour m'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

_ Je n'aurais pas pu tenir sans te voir. Impossible.

Son regard me transperça le cœur, une fois de plus et je l'embrassais tendrement.

Un silence complice s'installa entre nous. Une fois notre petit déjeuner pris et la cuisine impeccable, nous nous apprêtions à sortir quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je me raidis avant de me dire que ma mère n'allait surement pas sonner à sa propre porte. J'avançais et souris à Peeta qui se plaça derrière moi de façon à ne pas être vu. Il en profita pour passer une main sous mon tee-shirt. J'essayais de la chasser tout en ouvrant la porte mais il ne se laissa pas faire. Traitre ! Il me paierait ça plus tard. J'ouvris la porte tout sourire… grave erreur.

_ Katniss.

Gale! Peeta avait dû ressentir mon changement d'humeur car il stoppa ses mouvements avant de les reprendre plus calmement comme pour me pousser à l'apaisement. Cette attention me donna un peu d'aplomb pour me reprendre moi aussi.

_ Que puis-je pour toi ?

Mon ton était volontairement sec, je ne voulais vraiment pas m'éterniser et j'avais légèrement repoussé la porte.

_ J'aimerais qu'on discute Katniss.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait bien discuter.

C'était risqué mais il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y avait rien à dire sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier et encore moins avec Peeta derrière la porte. Il passa une main sur sa barbe comme pour chercher une façon de contourner mon refus mais il sembla manquer de courage ou d'idée… au choix.

_ Ok, je vois. Je vais au moins te rendre ça ?

Il tendit la main pour me présenter mon téléphone portable. Je l'attrapais en vitesse, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je ne l'avais plus. Je restais un instant à contempler mon téléphone au lieu de refermer cette maudite porte et c'est là que tout bascula.

_ Tu l'as oublié hier dans ma voiture, je m'en suis rendu compte tout à l'heure. Il a dû glisser de ta poche quand on s'est embrassé. Tu sais ce « moment » dont tu ne veux pas discuter.

Ma main se crispa sur la porte et celle de Peeta se figea avant qu'un vent glacial ne me transperce de part en part quand ses doigts quittèrent ma peau. Non, non, non et non ! Mon univers n'était pas en train de basculer à nouveau, là sous mon nez, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ?! Je hurlais presque en m'adressant à mon ex- meilleur ami.

_ On ne sait pas embrassés Gale !

Sauf que Gale étant aussi sanguin que moi, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'attaquer comme ça. Il s'approcha au lieu de fuir, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Sa voix était dure et sa colère réelle. Je tressaillis malgré moi.

_ On ne s'est pas embrassé hier, Katniss ! Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi ! Ça t'arrive d'assumer tes actes de temps en temps ou tu préfères uniquement t'amuser avec les autres au gré de tes besoins?

_ Gale, on ne s'est pas embrassé, tu m'as embrassé !

Ma voix manquait de force, de conviction et pourtant ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

_ Et tu t'es laissé faire, non ? C'est comme ça entre toi et moi ! On se quitte, on se remet ensemble, on se quitte à nouveau, on couche ensemble et c'est reparti ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Tout ! Tout a changé Gale ! Ça, c'est que j'aurais voulu lui dire, que j'aurais dû lui dire. Au lieu de ça, rien ne passa mes lèvres. J'étais sous le choc. Gale devant ma porte qui me balançait tout cette histoire à la figure, Peeta caché derrière moi depuis le début. Je voulais me retourner pour le voir, le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se méprenne, que tout cela avait une explication toute simple mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Gale me regardait avec colère et le temps était comme suspendu quand tout à coup la porte m'échappa des mains, s'ouvrant de l'intérieur. Peeta passa à côté de moi avec un regard noir et bouscula Gale au passage. Ce dernier le regarda filer avant de se tourner vers moi, une incompréhension totale sur le visage.

_ C'est qui lui ?!

C'est là que je réagis enfin !

_ Fais chier Gale !

Je repoussais celui qui se tenait encore devant moi et dévalais les quelques marches de mon perron en hurlant mais Peeta était déjà au volant de sa voiture !

_ Non, non, non, Peeta ! PEETA, ATTENDS !

Il mit le contact et fit rugir le moteur avant que je n'arrive jusqu'à lui. Sans un regard pour moi, il démarra, me laissant seule au milieu de la route et le cœur en miette.

* * *

 ** _E_** _lle n'est pas dans la merde !_

 ** _Lumi ^_^_**


	10. L'Alliance

.

 ** _Q_** _ue de tracas pour notre petite Katniss…_

 ** _M_** _erci à tous pour vos super reviews. J'ai ri aux éclats quelques fois et ça fait vraiment du bien de découvrir vos commentaires et vos attentes concernant ce que j'écris. Merci à tous…_

 ** _Lumi ^_^_**

* * *

 **L'alliance**

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis resté planté là, à regarder la route que venait de prendre Peeta. J'ai vu sa voiture disparaître, entendu Gale rentrer chez lui en claquant la porte et puis plus rien. Plus rien sinon le bout de cette rue et la sensation d'avoir tout perdu en quelques secondes à peine. Je ne voyais plus que le regard noir de Peeta, son expression fermé. C'est un coup de klaxon qui me fit sortir de ma transe. Un coup de klaxon puis la voix d'Haymitch.

_ Ne te gênes pas pour nous surtout ! Ce n'est pas comme si les trottoirs étaient faits pour les piétons. On va te contourner, te dérange pas.

Je me retournais lentement vers lui. Il finit de garer sa camionnette puis descendit de son véhicule avec le regard de quelqu'un qui en a préparé une bonne, sauf qu'il ne dit pas un mot. Il me regarda un instant, puis tout en baissant la tête prononça mon prénom du bout des lèvres avant que tout autour de moi ne plonge dans le silence et le noir complet.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, complètement désorientée. Un canapé, mon canapé… mon salon, j'étais dans mon salon. L'horloge de la cuisine indiquait une heure que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer, l'eau gouttait dans l'évier…

_ Peeta ! Peeta !

Je tournais mon regard dans tous les sens mais il n'était pas là. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent à l'endroit où était posé son sac un peu plus tôt mais rien ! Absolument rien. Du bruit à l'étage me donna un peu d'espoir et je me levais précipitamment, un peu trop peut-être car je tanguais avant de reprendre mon équilibre. Mais ce n'est pas Peeta qui apparut en haut de l'escalier.

_ Haymitch ?

Ma voix était brisée. Il s'avança vers moi et ma réaction le surpris autant que moi-même. Je tombais dans ses bras en pleurant. D'abord sans réaction, il finit par me serrer contre lui tout en passant une main dans mon dos. C'était la première fois que je me laissais aller de cette manière depuis longtemps mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'avais pas cessé de penser à Peeta ces derniers jours et quand il était enfin là… Mes pleurs redoublèrent et Haymitch me raccompagna jusqu'à mon canapé avant de se relever pour me servir un verre d'eau. Je tentais de me reprendre pendant ce temps.

_ Tiens. Bois ça, ça te fera du bien.

Je prenais le verre et le portait à mes lèvres. J'en buvais une bonne gorgée avant de lui murmurer un timide merci. C'était gênant tout à coup, de me retrouver avec Haymitch dans mon salon. Lui tentant de me réconforter et moi en larmes. Il s'était assis sur la causeuse en face de moi et tenait ses mains repliées l'une sur l'autre tout en regardant vaguement par la fenêtre. Mes idées reprenaient place petit à petit et je me demandais subitement pourquoi Haymitch était là. Est-ce qu'il était venu voir ma mère ? Il devait savoir qu'elle travaillait aujourd'hui, non ? Je parvins à articuler ma phrase entre deux toussotements.

_ Ma mère… n'est pas là… vous savez.

Il se tourna vers moi l'air un peu surpris par ma soudaine prise de parole avant de sourire et de se redresser doucement.

_ Oui, je sais. C'est toi que je venais voir à vrai dire.

Je le regardais, attendant la suite. Est-ce qu'il savait que je les avais vus, hier, avec ma mère ? Sae avait dû leur en parler, bien sûr. Cela pouvait expliquer le silence de cette dernière contre la porte de ma chambre ce matin. Haymitch repris un peu gêné mais décidé à crever l'abcès.

_ Sae nous a dit que tu nous avais… enfin bref, que tu savais maintenant. Kelly a été très peiné par ta réaction, tu t'en doutes. Elle se posait déjà beaucoup de question et d'apprendre que tu étais partie en colère…

Je baissais la tête. Je n'avais pas voulu la faire souffrir, c'est juste que de les voir comme ça alors que moi… je m'arrêtais en pleine réflexion, comme frappée par mes propres émotions. C'était ça ? C'était de la jalousie que j'avais ressenti ? Peeta me manquait tellement que je ne pouvais pas voir les autres heureux ?! Je regardais Haymitch, les larmes au bord des yeux et il se tut un instant. Je n'avais rien contre Haymitch, il était spécial mais pas méchant et puis j'avais toujours été très protectrice vis-à-vis de ma mère mais depuis mon retour, je l'étais encore plus. Ce que j'avais d'abord pris pour de l'affection pour elle, était juste de la jalousie. Je ne voulais ni partager, ni accepter de la voir heureuse quand moi je ne l'étais pas. Quel genre de fille faisait ça ?

_ Elle a voulu en parler avec toi ce matin, mais elle n'a pas pu. Je lui ai dit que je passerais. Après tout, c'est avec moi que tu as un problème non ? Pas avec elle.

Haymitch était plus sensible et plus chevaleresque que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je me sentais encore plus mal. Je bafouillais quelques mots à son intention.

_ Non, je n'ai pas de problème… pas de problème avec vous. Juste, ne lui faites pas de mal, ok ? Elle a déjà assez souffert, elle a besoin qu'on l'aime et qu'on la protège c'est tout.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter avec un sourire :

_ Toi aussi non ?

Je restais sans réaction et il poursuivit :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je te retrouve plantée au milieu de la rue et que tu tombes subitement dans les pommes ? Tu n'es pas une petit nature Katniss. Qui t'as fait ça ?

Pendant un instant, j'eu l'impression d'avoir un père en face de moi. Un père qui s'inquiéterait de connaitre le nom du petit con qui avait blessé sa fille chérie. C'était troublant, Haymitch était troublant. Je ne parlais de mes histoires avec ma mère, mes histoires étaient même un bien grand mot. Disons que je n'avais jamais parlé de Gale avec ma mère, voilà. Seulement là, les choses devenaient plus complexes, ma réaction à son départ précipité le prouvait bien. Peeta n'était pas Gale, Peeta n'était pas une histoire, il était devenu en très peu de temps et de façon certaine : _mon_ histoire. Alors j'expliquais tout à Haymitch qui eut la gentillesse de ne pas m'interrompre une seule fois, me laissant même mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées quand j'en avais besoin. Mon arrivée au campus, ma rencontre avec Peeta, ce sentiment qui m'avait saisi dès le premier instant et comment nous nous étions rapprochés. Je poursuivais avec notre premier accrochage et nos retrouvailles. Je ne m'arrêtais plus, tout ce que je n'avais pu partager avec quelqu'un, je le partageais maintenant avec lui. Mon manque, mes doutes, Gale, tout jusqu'à son arrivée devant chez moi, un peu plus tôt.

_ Tu l'aimes ?

Je relevais la tête de mon verre vide pour le regarder sans parvenir à articuler ce que mon cœur voulait crier. Il sourit avant de se replonger dans le vieux fauteuil.

_ Oui, bien sûr, tu l'aimes.

Le silence s'installa entre nous mais il n'était plus dérangeant. Je me sentais plus légère et bien qu'Haymitch n'ait rien dit de particulier, plus sereine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais à ce moment précis le sentiment que les choses pouvaient s'arranger. Haymitch poussa un profond soupir.

_ J'ai été amoureux avant ta mère.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi avant de lever les yeux au ciel avec ce rictus que je lui connaissais si bien.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme s'il me poussait un troisième œil, je te dis que j'ai été amoureux avant ta mère. Où est le problème ?

J'étais sûre que ma tête devait effectivement être bizarre si elle reflétait mes pensées. Haymitch était-il vraiment en train de se confier ? Je tachais de gommer le malaise. Après tout, il m'avait écouté sans sourciller lui.

_ Au… aucun, je n'ai rien dit.

_ Mouais, écoute moi avant de commencer à penser de travers.

Il reprit d'un ton plus bas.

_ Donc je disais, j'ai été amoureux avant ta mère. C'était il y a un bout de temps maintenant, j'étais à peine plus vieux que toi. Mais il y a des choses qu'on n'oublie jamais, non ?

La question ne m'était pas vraiment destinée. Haymitch n'étais plus ici avec moi, il était ailleurs, bien des années en arrière.

\- Maysilee Donner…. La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était quelques jours après mon entrée au Lycée. On était pas dans la même classe mais dans le couloir, je n'avais vu qu'elle. Douce, souriante, une apparence frêle mais un regard déterminé. Dès le début, j'ai compris qu'on ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie, elle et moi. Tout le monde l'aimait, l'appréciais pour ce qu'elle était alors que pour pas mal de monde, j'étais un petit con prétentieux. Et pourtant, … elle m'intriguait. Sans m'en rendre compte, je cherchais à croiser sa route, connaitre ses goûts, ses activités, sa vie. Un jour, lors d'une sortie scolaire qui ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde, on a fini par sa parler. Ça avait été facile, je n'avais pas à faire semblant, juste à être moi-même et elle m'avait accepté dans sa vie. On est devenu amis, de super amis mais ça m'a pris plus de deux ans avant de lui avouer quoique ce soit. Un soir, après avoir un peu poussé sur ma consommation d'alcool, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Que tel un pauvre mortel devant une divinité parfaite et inaccessible, je serais prêt à mourir pour elle, que ses désirs seraient pour moi des ordres, blablabla… C'était vraiment pathétique mais elle m'a pourtant regardé comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant et m'a relevé le menton en me disant doucement: _« Demain, quand tu auras dessaoulé, tu reviendras me voir. Tu me demanderas d'être ta copine et je te dirais oui. Ensuite, on régnera tous les deux sur le monde. »_ Sur le coup, j'étais certain qu'elle avait pris ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour m'épargner la honte de me faire repousser par ma meilleure amie mais deux jours plus tard, elle m'était tombée dessus en me demandant si je n'avais pas oublié quelque chose. Je lui ai demandé de quoi elle parlait. Sa réponse a été de m'embrasser puis de me tourner le dos en me lançant : _« Je te donne encore un jour, et ne me déçois pas Haymitch! »._ Sauf qu'il n'y a jamais eu de lendemain pour nous. Elle et quatre autres personnes sont mortes ce soir-là dans un accident de la circulation. Un camion qui n'a pas respecté une priorité. J'avais perdu deux ans avant de lui dire que je l'aimais et deux jours à croire que j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie. Mais les quelques secondes où elle avait posé ses lèvres contre les miennes m'avaient suffi pour comprendre qu'elle était celle pour qui je me levais tous les matins depuis plus de deux ans.

Je n'avais pas quitté Haymitch des yeux une seconde. Son histoire était si triste. Je me sentais vraiment honteuse de la façon dont je m'étais comporté avec lui jusqu'à maintenant. Il sembla revenir sur terre et je baissais les yeux. Il reprit un ton plus enjoué en me parlant :

_ Tu comprendras facilement pourquoi je suis devenu un des plus grands amateurs de grasse matinée du pays suite à ça. Plus de raison de vivre ? Plus de raison de se lever ! Mais continuer à vivre quand même parce que sinon qui se souviendra d'elle ? De l'intensité de ce moment ? De son baiser ? Qui ? Personne !

Il se renfonça dans le fauteuil, en poussant un profond soupir.

_ Alors, je suis resté là, à vivre sans rien attendre de la vie jusqu'à ce qu'un petit malin me fasse rencontrer ta mère. La vie n'est pas si garce des fois mais… d'après toi.

Il fixa son regard sur moi de façon a bien me signifier qu'il voulait que je réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait dire.

_ Si je pouvais changer le cours des choses, rattraper ne serait-ce que les deux jours que j'ai perdu à croire qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ou mêmes les quelques secondes qui m'auraient suffi à la retenir un peu plus longtemps près de moi pour qu'elle loupe son satané bus. Penses-tu que je l'aurais fait ?

Le regard plongé dans le sien, la réponse était évidente. Oui, il l'aurait fait. Je hochais la tête positivement avant de replonger mon regard au fond de mon verre vide. Il n'y avait rien à y voir sinon l'évidence. Je n'allais pas laisser Peeta s'éloigner comme ça de moi. Pas si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais pour lui. Pas sur un malentendu. Après tout, il était celui pour qui je me levais tous les matins depuis deux mois.

Après ma conversation avec Haymitch, j'avais repris du poil de la bête et j'avais passé un coup de téléphone à Madge. Elle m'avait bien sûr passé un savon par mais avait fini par me dire que Peeta devait surement être en route pour rejoindre sa famille. Tous les ans, ils se retrouvaient dans une petite maison de campagne à plusieurs heures de routes de chez moi. C'était le plan qu'il aille là-bas avant que son besoin de moi ne le conduise à quelques modifications. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que je l'avais encore blessé et pour tout dire… moi non plus.

_ Katniss, tu te souviens que je t'avais dit qu'il ne supportait pas le mensonge ?

_ Oui.

J'avais répondu à Madge dans un souffle, prise de panique à l'idée qu'il puisse être trop tard pour tout réparer.

_ Il faut que tu saches que ce qu'il s'est produit ce matin va forcément faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux à la surface pour lui. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais si tu veux que ça s'arrange il faudra qu'il comprenne que tu n'es pas une menace, qu'il peut te faire confiance.

_ Une menace ?

_ Je sais, ça peut paraître délirant ou disproportionné mais oui, j'ai bien employé le mot « menace ». Tu te souviens qu'il a été enlevé à sa famille ?

_ Oui, il m'en a parlé.

_ Je ne t'en dirais pas plus mais crois-moi, il doit pouvoir te faire confiance. Bonne chance et tiens moi au courant.

_ Ok, merci Madge.

_ De rien.

Je coupais la communication et posais doucement mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet. Ce que Madge m'avait dit me troublais un peu mais je ne devais pas renoncer, pas avant d'avoir essayé. J'allumais mon ordinateur et recherchais les itinéraires possibles pour me rendre là-bas. Il allait me falloir soit 8 heures de route, sans compter les arrêts, soit faire trois changements de car plus un bout de voyage en train pour arriver à destination. En gros même en partant maintenant, ce qui n'était pas possible, vu que je n'avais plus de voiture, je n'y serais pas avant demain. Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'une fois dans sa famille, il y resterait plusieurs jours donc je n'étais pas à un jour près. La mauvaise c'est que ma mère ne me laisserait jamais partir comme ça pour courir après un garçon dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Je laissais ma tête retomber lourdement sur mon bureau. J'allais devoir louer une voiture avec de l'argent que je n'avais pas, laisser tomber mon boulot de guide au dernier moment, voyager plus de 12 heures seules et le tout en mentant à ma mère. Ça craignait à fond.

En redescendant au salon, j'eus la surprise de constater qu'Haymitch était toujours. Je le regardais perplexe et il me rendit mon regard.

_ Vous emménagez aujourd'hui ?

Il me sourit, presque content de m'entendre parler à peu près normalement.

_ Je vois que notre belle au bois dormant, se porte mieux ! Tu rêverais de me voir tous les matins au réveil mais non. J'attends juste de savoir ce que tu fais pour pouvoir rassurer ta mère.

_ Oh, et bien vous pourrez lui dire que je m'apprête à partir pour l'état voisin, sans un sous, seule et tout ça pour récupérer un garçon qu'elle ne connait pas. Ça va beaucoup la rassurer, j'en suis sûre !

J'avançais vers la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose de frais dans le frigo. J'ouvrais la porte et plongeait la tête dedans. Il me fallait de l'air. J'en sortais une bouteille de soda et attrapais un verre sur le comptoir. Tout en me servant, je regardais Haymitch qui ne m'avait encore rien répondu. Il était de nouveau ailleurs. Je bu une gorgée et m'apprêtais à engloutir la suite quand il se tourna vers moi, un air déterminé sur le visage.

_ Ok, je vois. On part quand ?

Je recrachais mon soda d'une façon peu conventionnelle et m'essuyais rapidement la bouche.

_ Comment ça « on » ?! C'est qui « on » ?

_ Toi et moi mon sucre. Il te faut un véhicule, de l'argent, un compagnon de route et l'accord de ta mère. Souris, tu as le tout devant toi !

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, un _road trip_ avec Haymitch Albernathy!

* * *

 ** _E_** _h oui ! ^_^_


	11. En route!

**En route !**

* * *

Haymitch n'avait pas menti. Avant même que j'ai le temps d'en placer une, il s'était isolé pour appeler ma mère. De quoi avait-il parlé ? Aucune idée. Mais une fois leur conversation fini, il était réapparu en me demandant d'être prête pour 18h. Là, j'avais bien essayé de protester mais il m'avait simplement répondu que c'était à prendre ou à laisser : soit on partait tous les deux à 18h, soit personne n'allait nulle part. Mon choix était vite fait. Je voulais avoir une chance de m'expliquer avec Peeta.

A 18h tapante, j'entendis un coup de klaxon. J'attrapais mon sac et vérifiais que je n'avais pas oublié de prendre le plan de la route à suivre et mes économies. Je soupirais en pensant que j'allais dépenser mes derniers dollars dans cette aventure sans petit boulot à la clé pour renflouer les caisses. Mais bon, avais-je vraiment le choix ? Un nouveau coup de klaxon retentit et je sortis de ma chambre pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée rapidement. Un tour de clé et j'étais prête à partir. Je n'en revenais pas que ma mère est cédé si facilement à Haymitch mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre non plus. Je fis coulisser la porte arrière de son van pour y jeter mon sac et grimpait à côté de lui, tout sourire non sans remarquer qu'il avait fait un brin de toilette à son véhicule. Plus de journaux éparpillés, d'emballages ou de canettes vides. Devenait-il _adulte_ ? Mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus et il le remarqua bien vite.

_ Je vois que tu es toujours motivée à partir à la recherche de ce garçon mais tu n'as rien oublié ?

Sa question me surpris mais j'avais bien vérifié avant de descendre et la porte de la maison était verrouillée donc… non. Haymitch fis un mouvement de la tête en direction de chez Gale et je vis ce dernier à la fenêtre du salon. Il regardait vers nous. Je me renfrognais immédiatement en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

_ Je n'irais pas lui parler ! C'est de sa faute si on en est là !

_Trésor tant que votre situation ne sera pas clairement définie, il risquera d'y avoir d'autres problèmes de ce genre donc va régler ça une bonne fois pour toute ! Je t'attends.

Pour faire bonne mesure Haymitch coupa le moteur et cala des lunettes de soleil sur son nez comme pour faire un somme. Des lunettes de soleil ! Vraiment ? Mais je pouvais être têtue moi aussi et je m'enfonçais encore plus profondément dans mon siège en me tournant vers la fenêtre. Je n'irais pas parlé à Gale ! Ça devait bien faire cinq minutes que nous étions là quand Haymitch commença à égrainer les secondes comme un métronome dans une pièce silencieuse :

_ Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac …

Je serais la mâchoire mais ne bougeais toujours pas. Lui aussi restait imperturbable.

_ Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac …

_ C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais ! Ce que vous pouvez être agaçant parfois !

Je sautais littéralement du véhicule incapable de supporte ça une minute de plus. Je claquais la porte bien fort pour marquer mon mécontentement et me dirigeais vers la maison d'Hazelle. Gale n'était plus à la fenêtre, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas sorti non plus donc je n'avais pas trop le choix. J'allais devoir lui parler. C'était facile d'être en colère bien moins de mettre les choses à plat. Je m'apprêtais à frapper à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit subitement sur lui. Ma main resta en suspend un instant avant de redescendre lentement pour se placer contre ma jambe. Gale n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise que moi et il jetait souvent un œil vers la camionnette garée derrière moi. Une fois de plus c'est lui qui brisa le silence en premier.

_ C'est quoi l'histoire ?

Je ne sus pas tout de suite s'il faisait référence à la présence d'Haymitch derrière moi ou à celle de Peeta plus tôt ce matin. Il précisa sa pensée face à mon silence et la confusion qui devait s'étaler clairement sur mon visage.

_ Abernathy.

_ Ah lui…

On peut dire qu'il avait fallu peu de temps pour que mon point de vue sur Haymitch change du tout au tout… ou presque. J'allais le garder à l'œil un moment quand même. Il arrivait un peu trop à me faire faire exactement ce que je ne voulais pas faire.

_ Ce serait un peu long à raconter mais on va dire qu'il n'est pas si nul au final.

_ Vraiment ?

Gale n'avait l'air ni pour ni contre, il me scrutait, cherchant sans doute à deviner ce qui avait pu faire passer Haymitch Abernathy dans mes bonnes grâces quand lui était devenu _persona non grata._

_ Et l'autre ?

Ca ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes mais mes poings se serrèrent au souvenir de Peeta quittant ma maison après l'intervention de Gale. Celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon confident, me regardait fixement. Je compris qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Il avait parfaitement su recoller les morceaux tous seul et remplir les blancs. Il ne voulait pas que je lui refasse le film, il voulait juste que ça vienne de moi. Je poussais un profond soupir tant pour évacuer ma frustration que pour me donne du courage.

_ Il s'appelle Peeta et je l'ai rencontré durant mon séjour d'observation. Je sais que c'est rapide, incompréhensible, fou, tout ce que tu veux mais il a pris beaucoup d'importance pour moi et il est une des raisons pour lesquelles toi et moi ce n'est plus possible.

_ Une des raisons, hein ?

Est-ce qu'il allait répondre à toutes mes explications par une autre question ? Je relevais la tête vers lui, ignorant jusqu'à cet instant que je l'avais baissé en commençant à évoquer Peeta. Son regard était ombrageux, comme le mien juste avant que la colère ne prenne le dessus. J'essayais de radoucir mon ton, calmer le jeu.

_ Oui, une de raison Gale. Je ne t'ai pas quitté pour lui, je ne le connaissais même pas à ce moment-là. Mais le rencontrer a renforcé ma résolution.

_ Ok.

_ Ok ?

Je m'étais attendu à plus de discussions, à des mots plus durs voire carrément à une bonne dispute devant sa porte, ça n'aurait pas été la première. Mais ce « Ok » me laissait perplexe. Ses iris étaient devenues plus clair, de ce bleu délavée qui faisais souvent pensés aux gens que nous étions cousins voire frère et sœur. Son regard se dirigea vers ma porte d'entrée.

_ Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. Je veux dire... quand il a filé et que tu as essayé de le retenir. Plus rien n'existait autour de toi à part lui et...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase.

_ Je suis désolée Gale.

Et je l'étais vraiment, je n'aimais pas faire souffrir les autres encore moins lorsqu'ils m'étaient proche. Son regard se verrouilla à nouveau au mien :

_ Faut pas, je m'en remettrais.

Il me fit un faible sourire et referma la porte. Je restais quelques secondes immobile avant de me faire demi-tour et de remonter à bord du van en silence. C'était bizarre comme sensation. Je venais de rompre avec Gale ? C'était la première fois que nous faisions les choses de cette façon et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi toutes nos autres ruptures nous avaient ramenées l'un vers l'autre. Nous n'avions jamais eu ce genre de discussion avant, tout avait toujours eu un gout d'inachevé. Pas aujourd'hui. Je sentis Haymitch se redresser à côté de moi et mettre le contact. Le moteur ronronna et il se mit en route. Au bout dix minutes d'un silence de plomb, un petit mot passa mes lèvres : merci.

On roulait depuis un petit moment et Haymitch n'était pas envahissant comme partenaire de voyage. Apres m'avoir laissé méditer de mon côté et après avoir accepté mon « merci » sans commentaire, il avait mis un peu de musique et entamer la conversation de façon subtile. _Haymitch_ et _subtile_ dans la même phrase ! Décidément mon monde ne tournait plus rond du tout. Je sortis mon plan pour voir où nous en étions et je notais qu'il nous faudrait prendre la prochaine bifurcation à droite par contre j'espérais qu'il y aurait un hôtel pas trop sordide sur la route pour qu'on puisse se reposer un peu pour la nuit qui était déjà bien avancée. Le plus gros serait fait demain après tout. Haymitch pris la jonction que je lui indiquais et nous roulâmes un peu moins de deux heures encore avant de nous arrêter dans une petite ville et d'y chercher un endroit pour dormir. On nous indiqua un hôtel qui pourrait nous _convenir_. Un bed  & breakast appelé le _Caesar Place_. Je trouvais l'allusion au célèbre hôtel de las Vegas complètement nulle mais bon tant, que la literie était propre et qu'ils avaient de l'eau chaude, ils pouvaient bien s'appeler comme ils le voulaient. Haymitch gara la camionnette sur l'un des emplacements réservés à la clientèle et attrapa nos sacs. A la réception, une femme rondelette, imitation grandeur nature d'une poupée de porcelaine à la couleur de cheveux improbable nous reçut avec une joie non feinte.

_ Bonjour, bonjour et bienvenue au _Caesar place_. Je m'appelle Octavia et serait à votre service durant tout votre séjour. Que faudrat-t il a ses messieurs, dames ?

Ses bouclettes roses bonbons frétillaient en rythme avec son phrasé et je me demandais si elle était une sorte de curiosité parmi les gens de cette ville aussi ou juste pour les touristes de passage comme nous. Je trouvais d'ailleurs étrange qu'Haymitch n'ai rien dit jusqu'à maintenant. Je me tournais vers lui et le vis sortir quelques billets et les poser sur le comptoir en demandant une chambre avec deux lits en appuyant bien sur le _deux_. Elle m'avait déconcentré avec ses boucles et Haymitch avait payé avant moi. Par contre j'aurais pris deux chambre pas une, je me fis la réflexion que c'était peut-être une des demandes de ma mère, histoire d'assurer ma sécurité. La réceptionniste/poupée de porcelaine ne me laissa pas le temps de cogiter plus avant et enchaîna rapidement :

_ Bien bien bien, nous avons ça en réserve bien sûr. Il me faudra une pièce d'identité pour vous enregistrer, surtout pour vous jeune fille. Nous ne voudrions pas avoir de problème avec la justice n'est-ce pas ? Et mon collègue vous indiquera votre chambre.

Pourquoi montait-elle ainsi dans les aigues en chaque fin de phrase et qu'avait-elle insinué avec son histoire de justice. Haymitch et moi ? Non mais oh ! Je lui tendis ma pièce d'identité en tentant de rester le plus calme possible fasse à ses allusions déplacées. Après nous avoir fait signer je ne sais quoi et nous avoir précisé les heures de service du petit déjeuner, elle appuya bruyamment et de façons répétées sur une petite cloche devant elle. Un homme apparu comme un pantin sorti de sa boite pour nous conduire à notre chambre. Il se présenta, prit mon sac et se tourna vers Haymitch pour prendre le sien mais le regard de ce dernier le fit rapidement changer d'avis. Sans se départir de son sourire et de ses politesses excessives, il nous accompagna au second étage et nous souhaita un agréable séjour au _Caesar place_. Une fois dans la chambre – tout à fait correcte soit dit en passant- je me tournais vers Haymitch curieuse face à son manque de réaction face à ses deux clowns ambulants. Ma phrase n'eut pas le temps de se former dans mon cerveau qu'Haymitch s'était littéralement laissé tomber sur le lit le plus proche de lui en proie à un fou rire incroyable.

_ Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne manquait que le chapelier fou et on était bon. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça : la reine de cœur version candy shop et son valet ? Le personnel a des promos sur les colorations dans cet hôtel. Je n'imagine même pas la tête de l'énergumène à la tête de cet endroit. Oh bon sang ! Comment il a dit qu'il s'appelait déjà le petit frère du joker ?

Il riait de plus belle et moi aussi. J'eus du mal à répondre à sa question.

_ Flavius. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Flavius.

_ Ah oui, Flavius et Octavia, dit-il en grimpant dans les aigues en imitation parfaite de notre hôte. Bienvenue dans le monde de Tim Burton les amis!

Il nous fallut un moment pour reprendre notre souffle et remettre nos idées en place puis Haymitch fit rapidement le tour de la chambre qu'il jugea lui aussi tout à fait correcte et il me proposa d'utiliser la salle de bain en premier pour me rafraîchir avant d'aller manger un bout.

_Ok. Par contre c'est moi qui paie le repas.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il paie tout à nouveau. C'était déjà beaucoup qu'il soit là avec moi. Il fit un vague mouvement d'épaules que je pris comme un « oui » avant de se mettre devant le poste de télévision à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard nous étions dehors à la recherche de quelque chose d'ouvert malgré l'heure tardive. Il faisait bon et la marche après tout ce temps passé en voiture, me faisait personnellement le plus grand bien. A la démarche décontractée d'Haymitch, je supposais que c'était pareil pour lui.

_ Tu as essayé de le joindre.

Sa voix brisa le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre nous.

_ Oui mais il ne décroche pas. J'ai même essayé de l'hôtel, ça n'a pas marché.

_ Je vois. Il est bien accroché ce petit.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui, pas certaine d'avoir bien suivi le cheminement de sa pensée. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage.

_ Ah vous trouvez vous ?

Le ton de ma voix était un brin cassant.

_ Comment tu appellerais un gars qui parcourt des kilomètres pour revoir une fille qu'il n'a croisé que deux jours et qui réagit aussi durement quand il croit qu'elle s'est foutu de lui ? Moi j'appelle ça un gars bien accroché.

Vu comme ça, il n'avait peut-être pas tort mais je ne le croirais vraiment que lorsque que Peeta me le dirait lui-même.

Nous entrâmes dans un petit bar qui précisait « service non-stop » pour prendre place au comptoir.

_ Bonsoir messieurs, dames et bienvenue chez Riper. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

_ Votre meilleur hamburger pour moi et pour la demoiselle…

_ … la même chose, merci.

_ Ça roule mes poussins. Cinna ! Deux patriotes pour le comptoir.

J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un acquiescer par la porte entrouverte de ce qui devait être la cuisine. J'aimais bien cette femme. Elle avait les manières de quelqu'un qui sait tenir un commerce et à qui on ne la fait pas. Elle se serait bien entendu avec Saé, je crois.

_ Et vous nous prendrez bien quelque chose pour faire descendre tout ça.

_ Une bière pour moi et…

_ … la même chose.

Deux regards se bloquèrent sur moi en un timing parfait.

_ Ou plutôt un soda… bien frais.

Riper me sourit et se retourna pour nous préparer nos boissons. Haymitch me regardait toujours.

_ Bah quoi ? J'ai déjà bu de la bière.

_ Oh, je n'en doute pas un instant mais pas tant que tu seras sous ma responsabilité. J'ai trop lutté pour approcher ta mère, tu ne vas pas ruiner tous mes efforts avec une foutue bière.

_ Qui lui dira ? Tentais-je.

_ Moi, je le saurais.

Riper posa nos boissons devant nous et s'éloigna vers d'autres clients qui réclamaient son attention. Je bus tranquillement mon soda sans faire attention à Haymitch qui semblait marmonner dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à _« foutu gamine_ ». Je commençais à bien le cerner alors je ne relevais pas. Un homme vint déposer deux assiettes devant nous, ce devait être le fameux Cinna. Il me fit un clin d'œil et repartir aussi sec. L'odeur me chatouilla les narines, ça sentais divinement bon et je me mis à saliver. Je croquais à pleine dents dans mon sandwich, c'était vraiment succulent. Haymitch tout aussi occupé que moi ne dis plus rien avant d'avoir englouti son repas, frites comprises. Moi, je n'avais plus de place pour ces dernières. J'en mangeais deux, trois pour la forme et tendait mon plat à Haymitch qui l'accepta surpris que je ne mange pas plus.

_ Impossible d'en avaler plus ! Faites-vous plaisir. Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

J'avais remarqué un écriteau dans le fond et me dirigeait vers la porte. Un groupe d'hommes jouait aux fléchettes et me regarda passer. Je n'y prêtais pas plus attention. Mais en ressortant, l'un d'eux me barra le passage.

_ Salut, ça te dirais une partie avec nous ?

_ Non, merci pas trop envie ce soir.

_ Ah, non et qu'est ce qui te ferai plaisir ma mignonne ?

Quelque chose dans sa voix et son regard alluma une alarme dans ma tête. Ses amis souriaient bêtement et vu le nombre de bouteilles vides posées devant eux, la discussion ne serait pas évidente. Je tournais le regard vers le comptoir mais aucune trace d'Haymitch, est-ce qu'il était sorti fumer ? Maintenant ?!

_ Rien, laissez-moi passer s'il vous plait.

_ Ooh mais c'est qu'elle est polie et tout. Une vraie dame. Pas vrai que t'es une vraie dame ?

Sa main qui ne me barrait pas la route fit un mouvement vers mon visage et je reculais instinctivement, me retrouvant contre la porte des toilettes. Pas sûr que battre en retraite à l'intérieur avec ce gars en face de moi soit une bonne idée. Il approcha un peu plus sa main et je me mis en tête de hurler quand un souffle passa non loin de mon visage. Une fléchette venait de passer à quelques centimètres de ma joue et encore plus près de la main du gros nul en face de moi.

_ La jeune fille a dit: non.

Haymitch. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas par où commencer._

 _Sans doute par m'excuser auprès des lecteurs de cette fic pour cette longue attente._

 _Il m'est arrivée pas mal de choses ces derniers temps, certaines dont j'aurais pu me passer. Je n'étais pas disponible, pas intéresser par l'écriture. Peu à peu j'ai recommencé à lire mais impossible d'écrire, rien ne venait et je ne voulais pas faire n'importe quoi. Je ne dis pas que ce chapitre fera l'unanimité parmi vous mais au moins ça correspond à mon impulsion de départ concernant cette histoire. J'espère que mes sensations vont revenir mais au moins j'irais au bout de cette histoire, promis._

 _Merci à tous et à très bientôt j'espère._

 _PS : Il y a surement tout plein de fautes et je m'en excuse._

 ** _Lumi._**


	12. Avec ou sans toi

_**Swangra** **nger** j'ai failli en pleurer. Ton petit message était juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Merci et bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Avec ou sans toi**

* * *

Je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre depuis le dîner. Mes parents avaient bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mais comme d'habitude, ils avaient respectés mon silence, mon besoin de taire mes blessures. Je les aimais pour ça. Pour cette patience dont ils faisaient preuve à chaque instant. Mon père viendrait me voir plus tard, prétextant une réparation ou une course à faire pour se ménager un moment avec moi, si ça ne donnait rien ma mère viendrait à son tour, douce, compatissante et près à tout entendre, tout arranger pour son petit ange blond comme elle aimait m'appeler depuis que j'étais arrivé chez eux. Elle m'avait dit que malgré ma détresse évidente, je lui étais apparu comme un ange miniature perdu dans un monde trop dur pour lui. Moi ce que j'avais retenue c'était sa gentillesse et la douceur de sa voix quand la dame des services sociaux m'avaient amené chez elle en pleine nuit. Elle n'était pas énervée d'avoir été réveillée, elle n'avait pas hurlé ou levé la main sur moi quand je n'avais pas réussi à formuler de réponse à ses questions pourtant simples. Elle avait même préparé une chambre. Elle avait dit que c'était pour moi. Une petite chambre avec un lit et des draps moelleux qui sentaient bon. Un bureau, des jouets, des livres et même des crayons de couleurs. Pas un ou deux, si petit que je peinais à les prendre en main mais tout un pot de crayon neufs. Je n'avais pas réussi à quitter ce pot des yeux. Je me demandais si elle m'autoriserait à en choisir un avec lequel je pourrais dessiner. Mais il faudrait aussi lui demander une feuille donc je n'avais rien dit. Elle avait déposé mon sac dans une armoire en me disant que demain nous regarderions ce qu'il y avait dedans et que nous irions peut-être faire quelques achats supplémentaires mais que pour cette nuit, mon pyjama serait bien suffisant. Elle m'accompagna dans la salle de bain pour passer un gant frais sur mon visage et dans mon cou avant de me border. Ça m'avait rappelé mon papa, mon vrai papa, je ne me souvenais plus très bien de son visage mais il faisait ça quand ma mère n'était pas là. C'était avant qu'il ne parte, emmenant toutes ses promesses avec lui. Des larmes avaient coulés sur mes joues et encore une fois sa réaction m'avait prise au dépourvu. Pas de cris, pas d'insulte sur ma faiblesse et mes manières de fillette. Juste un baiser sur mon front et des paroles apaisantes : _« Dors mon petit ange blond, demain sera un nouveau jour pour toi. »._ Elle avait eu raison cette nuit-là.

Des coups à la porte, retinrent mon attention. Je ne répondis pas, je savais qui c'était et elle savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir entrer sans autorisation. Elle frappait toujours avant, c'était son truc. Ma sœur passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte puis avança en refermant bien derrière elle. _« Désamorçage de la bombe en cours »_ allait penser mon père. Un sourire passa sur mon visage. Prim le vit et s'avança plus franchement vers moi. J'étais à demi allongé sur mon lit, tourné vers la porte et appuyé sur un coude, roulant une boule de papier entre mes doigts depuis un moment. Elle s'approcha aux pieds du lit et monta dessus, en position de lotus, elle me regarda de ses grands yeux bleus. Les traits de son visage étaient plus fins que les miens, ses yeux plus rieurs, elle avait toujours été mince et en grandissant elle devenait plus svelte, plus femme, plus affirmée. Katniss avait raison, on ne se ressemblait pas malgré nos cheveux blonds et nos yeux bleus. Mon cœur se serra à l'évocation de son nom : Katniss.

_ Tout ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'espérais ?

_ Pas vraiment non.

Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner pour elle. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher donc elle savait tout de mon histoire avec Katniss. Certains diraient qu'elle était trop jeune pour toutes ces histoires mais c'est comme ça que ça marchait entre elle et moi. Nous étions des confidents l'un pour l'autre. Elle perçait ma carapace de premier de la classe si sûr de lui en apparence et je la protégeais des excès de gentillesses des autres. Avoir perdu ses parents, si jeune, ne faisait pas d'elle une petite chose fragile contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient. Je lui disais toujours la vérité, bonne ou pas, et elle me rappelait sans cesse de m'ouvrir aux autres, réellement. Elle caressa ma jambe dans un geste de réconfort.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que je ne parle.

_ Son petit ami, je crois.

Là où tout le monde aurait tiqué sur « _petit-ami_ », elle c'était le « _je crois_ » qui lui avais fait froncer les sourcils.

_ _Tu crois_ parce que…

Je savais ce qui allait suivre. Elle allait me reprocher de m'être renfermé comme une huître, de ne pas avoir cherché à en savoir plus mais je n'étais pas comme elle. Le rejet, le doute, ça me frappait aussi fort qu'une balle de base-ball en pleine poitrine. Je perdais mes moyens dès que les choses devenaient trop personnelles, trop intimes. J'avais beaucoup trop baissé ma garde avec Katniss, beaucoup trop. Elle se rapprocha de moi et vint se lover dans mes bras. J'ajustais un peu ma position. Elle prit de mes mains, le papier que j'avais roulé en boule et le déplia contentieusement. Je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter. Elle le déplia complètement et le lissa sur sa jambe. C'était un portrait de Katniss en train de dormir. Je l'avais fait ce matin, à un moment où je pensais que rien ne pourrais nous sortir de notre bulle. J'avais eu tort de penser ça.

_ Elle est très belle.

Prim déposa délicatement le dessin sur la table de chevet et se repositionna contre moi. Elle passa ses doigts agiles dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Ça n'avait rien d'inconvenant, pas pour nous. Et puis ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, plus une marque d'estime et de réconfort. C'était ma sœur et je l'avais toujours vu de cette façon. Elle se pelotonna contre moi, continuant de faire jouer ses doigts dans mes cheveux et dans ma nuque. Sa respiration tranquille, apaisa un peu la tension que j'avais en moi. Mes pensées s'éloignaient de Katniss pour me rappeler un matin un peu avant Thanksgiving. Mes parents m'avaient annoncés au petit déjeuner que nous allions bientôt accueillir un autre enfant dans la famille. Ça faisait presque deux ans que je vivais avec eux maintenant. J'y étais bien et je ne leur en voulais pas de vouloir s'occuper d'un autre enfant. Je trouvais même ça plutôt plaisant de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait jouer avec les mêmes jouets que moi et qu'il aurait lui aussi le droit d'utiliser tous les crayons du pot pour dessiner ce qu'il voulait quand il en avait envie. Je leur avais souris et leur avait demandé s'il dormirait dans ma chambre. Ils m'avaient répondu que oui et je leur avais dit que je ferais mon sac rapidement pour que le nouveau bébé puisse tout trouver bien propre. Mon père avait souri en disant que rien ne pressait et ma mère m'avait regardé un peu intriguée.

_ Et où poseras tu ton sac, mon ange ?

_ Humm je ne sais pas, mais quand la dame viendra me chercher, il sera déjà prêt.

Le sourire de mon père s'était fané. Il m'avait rapproché de lui et prit sur ses genoux.

_ Peeta, tu croyais que tu allais devoir laisser ta place ?

Je lui répondis timidement, plus si sûr de moi.

_ Oui. Vous… vous occupez des enfants comme moi qui… qui n'ont plus de maison ou des parents méchants. Si je reste vous ne pourrez pas aider un autre enfant. Mais je… je pourrais vous voir encore un peu… parfois.

Ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout chez eux c'est qu'ils ne riaient jamais méchamment et ne se mettaient jamais en colère quand je disais quelque chose de stupide, jamais. Mon père me serra dans ses bras, les yeux embués.

_ Mon garçon mais tu ne vas pas laisser ta place, tu vas juste changer de chambre. On a préparé une nouvelle chambre pour toi, elle est plus grande, avec tes couleurs préférées et ta nouvelle sœur reprendra la tienne. C'est tout. Tu restes avec nous mon grand, nous sommes ta famille maintenant.

Mon cœur s'était serré en entendant ça. J'ai vu ma mère essuyer une larme et se rapprocher de nous dans une étreinte réconfortante. J'étais resté incapable de dire un mot, les joues baignées de larmes. J'avais à peine cinq et pour noël, j'avais droit à une famille et une petite sœur. J'étais peut être vraiment un ange pour avoir droit à autant de belles choses d'un seul coup. Ma sœur était arrivée juste avant la nouvelle année. Elle me ressemblait un peu, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux de la même couleur que les miens, sauf que dès qu'elle m'avait vu, elle avait couru vers moi aussi vite qu'elle avait pu. Me serrant très fort de ses bras minuscules, elle m'avait fait un grand sourire et je m'étais promis de la protéger toute ma vie.

Ses doigts glissèrent contre ma nuque et je reposais sa main sur mon torse me soulevant légèrement pour ne pas la réveiller mais assez pour attraper le dessin que j'avais fait de Katniss. Tellement belle, tellement mystérieuse à commencer par mon attraction pour elle. Comment cette fille avait-elle réussi à mettre ma vie sans dessus-dessous en moins de trois jours ?

 ** _Flashback_**

C'était une journée comme les autres en apparence. Je revenais d'une petite séance à la piscine avec Finnick. J'avais faim et je n'avais qu'une envie me poser à la cafétéria pour avaler quelque chose. C'est Madge que je vis en premier. Elle était une très bonne amie à moi, une fille discrète et ouverte à la fois, un peu comme Prim. Elle faisait partit de mon cercle restreint à l'université. Et puis j'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle m'avait parlé de sa correspondante, une sorte de filleule qu'elle devait aiguiller dans le labyrinthe des filières et options de l'université tout en lui vantant les qualités de la nôtre. Je savais que Madge ne lui dirait pas tout et n'importe quoi, juste pour qu'elle s'inscrive ici mais qu'elle prendrait en compte ses vœux et son parcours. Elles étaient de dos et tout ce que je pouvais observer de la nouvelle venue c'est qu'elle avait un look plutôt simple, à peu près de la même taille que Madge. De très jolis reflets marron parsemaient sa chevelure brune retenue en un chignon rapide. Quelques mèches collaient à sa nuque, c'était plutôt sexy. Je ris tout seul à ce me moment en me demandant si je venais bien de trouver _sexy_ , une fille de dos sans même avoir reluqué se fesses ? Je me retournais pour remplir mon plateau avec l'intention de les rejoindre ensuite. Sauf que tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu. Une fois mon plateau remplit, je me retournais vers elles et l'inconnue fit de même. Elle n'était pas _sexy_ , elle était beaucoup plus que ça. C'était indescriptible et pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui avais toujours un truc à dire, c'était vraiment une preuve que cette fille n'était pas comme les autres. Je me mis à sourire bêtement tout en voyant la distance entre nous se réduire incapable de détacher mon regard de ses yeux à la couleur si particulière. Et au final tout ce qu'y réussit à franchir mes lèvres fut un stupide _«bonjour »_ quand je la frôlais. Je n'avais pas osé les rejoindre ensuite même s'il m'avait semblé qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un des yeux à un moment. Finnick était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard et même s'il me trouva un peu dans la lune, il ne fit aucun commentaire particulier. On mangea rapidement et Annie, sa petite-amie l'appela sur son portable. On sortit la rejoindre mais tout en discutant avec eux, mes yeux ne quittaient pas la porte de la cafétéria.

_ Youhou, Peeta t'es avec nous ? T'attends quelqu'un ?

Annie me regardait et je lui souris en lui répondant que je devais seulement voir Madge avant qu'elle ne file à son cours de l'après-midi.

_ Pas sûr qu'il y aura des cours cet aprèm, ils ont parlé de vents assez violents. Tu sais comment ça se passe quand ça nous tombe dessus !

Finnick fit une grimace de côté.

_ Ouais ouais.

_ Ah ben justement Madge est là, nous on y va, à plus.

Annie tira son copain toujours en train de faire le pitre vers elle et ils s'éloignèrent.

_ Oui, c'est ça, à plus.

Madge me vit de loin et je lui fis un petit signe de la main. Elle vint à ma rencontre… seule. J'étais déçu mais inutile de le lui dire. Je ne savais même pas me l'expliquer à moi-même.

_ Hey Peeta. Ça va ?

_ Oui et toi ?

_ Ça va, ça va. Je suis avec ma filleule depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai été la récupérer à la gare routière ce matin. Je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux, en tout cas, moi, j'ai un bon feeling avec elle. Elle est différente, mais dans le bon sens tu vois ?

Madge ne se rendait absolument pas compte de l'impact que ces quelques mots venaient d'avoir sur moi. Je pense même que c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à baisser ma garde. Ensuite tout s'est enchaîné, ma blague pourrie, sa réaction virulente mais qui à mon avis cachait quelque chose de plus profond, Madge me demandant de laisser courir. Et puis l'avis de tempête, Katniss introuvable, son appel. Bon sang j'avais cru devenir fou de ne pas savoir où elle était par un temps pareil, elle pourrait être blessée ou pire, je me sentais tellement responsable de sa fuite. La récupérer et pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras avaient été comme une renaissance. Je l'avais accompagné à ma chambre sans arrière-pensées, je voulais juste qu'elle soit à l'abri et c'est seulement une fois sous la douche que je me suis rendu compte de la situation. Elle était trop proche, trop désirable, son odeur était en train de me rendre fou et il m'avait fallu tout mon self-control pour me détacher d'elle. Mais on était coincé là, je n'avais mis aucune barrière, je l'avais prise dans mes bras pour la réconforter et son regard si hypnotique… j'avais failli l'embrasser, encore. C'était la deuxième fois en moins de quelques minutes et je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à résister à une troisième ou une quatrième pulsion de ce genre. La troisième fut fatale. Le pire pour moi fut de constater qu'elle en avait autant envie que moi. Mais je n'avais pas assez prêté attention à sa conversation à propos de ce mec : Gale ? Copain, ex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était au juste ? Quelqu'un qui revenait un peu souvent entre nous deux comme tout droit sorti de mon enfer personnel. Mon envie de me protéger était presqu'aussi fort que mon envie de la posséder toute entière et j'avais failli la laisser partir comme ça. Je mettais repris grâce à Finnick qui m'avait textoté depuis le bar. Madge m'avait dit qu'ils y seraient _tous_ , mais j'avais continué à tergiverser. _« Si elle continue à soupirer après toi comme ça, elle va se choper une pneumonie. »._ Ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois, mais toujours dans le vrai. Alors j'étais venu et je ne l'avais pas regretté un instant malgré la douleur de la séparation. Et jusqu'à ce matin avec Gale 2.0 : le retour.

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

Je poussais un soupir de frustration en me demandant pourquoi je ne lui avais pas mis mon poing dans la gueule ou lieu de fuir mais c'était vraiment primaire comme instant. Et surtout, le doute… le doute s'insinuait en moi comme un serpent fourbe et vicieux. Je le sentais ramper doucement, distillant son venin : crois-tu mériter quelque chose de plus ? Qui s'intéresserait à toi mon pauvre Peeta. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle t'ai laissé l'approcher de si près tu ne crois pas ? Mais dis-moi Peeta ? Est-ce vraiment une amie ou ne serait-ce pas plutôt une ennemie ?

J'ouvrais les yeux en sursaut. Prim passa sa main sur mon visage reprenant la sérénade de ma mère d'une voix endormie: _« Dors mon ange, demain sera un nouveau jour pour toi. »._ Mais pouvais-je y croire encore une fois ?

* * *

 _Je viens d'écrire ce chapitre en quelques heures ce qui est juste incroyable compte tenu de ses derniers mois. Je ne comprends pas vraiment mais je prends, je prends et je vous donne. En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. La vie nous réserve bien des surprises parfois, non ?_

 ** _Lumi._**


	13. A fleur de peau

.

 **Merci, merci, merci**

 ** _Lumi ^_^_**

* * *

 **A fleur de peau**

* * *

 **Prim**

Je me réveillais encore avant lui. C'était toujours comme ça de toute façon. Dès qu'il n'allait pas bien, je venais me coucher à côté de lui et je m'endormais en essayant de calmer ses angoisses. Le matin au réveil, il avait l'air d'aller mieux alors je me disais que j'y étais arrivée, que j'avais pu lui rendre un peu de tout ce qu'il me donnait. Je lui caressais doucement la joue et me demandais : « Pouvait-on être amoureuse de son frère ? » Personnellement, je m'étais faite à l'idée d'être totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse du mien ! On disait bien que les filles avaient tendance à se tourner vers les hommes en se basant sur la relation qu'elles entretenaient avec leur père. J'aimais énormément le mien mais même lui, ne faisait pas le poids à côté de Peeta ! J'étouffais un rire en le regardant et je me rappelais que petite, il était pour moi comme un prince, une sorte de chevalier servant. Il m'arrivait parfois d'en abuser mais il était toujours là pour moi et parfois… même avant que la catastrophe n'arrive, comme s'il avait toujours un œil sur moi. Aujourd'hui, il était mon idéal masculin, doux et fort à la fois, honnête, sensible, entier. Son problème, ce n'était pas qu'il ne se donnait pas assez aux autres, c'était plutôt qu'il ne savait se donner qu'entièrement. Avec lui c'était toujours tout ou rien ! Sa mère, celle qui l'avait mise au monde, avait fait de sa bonté d'âme une arme qu'elle avait retournée contre lui. Pour ne plus souffrir, il se renfermait et en se renfermant : il souffrait. Comme en ce moment avec cette Katniss. J'aimerai bien la rencontrer. On s'entendrait bien, elle et moi ? Comme deux sœurs ? J'aimerai que Peeta face sa vie avec quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer autant que lui. De toute façon, je ne le laisserais pas à la première venue, ça non ! Mais bon, vu la tête qu'il faisait hier en rentrant, ça ne risquais pas d'être pour tout de suite. Tant pis ! Je prendrais mon mal en patience. Je soupirais légèrement et me redressais un peu pour sortir du lit sans le réveiller. J'ajustais la couverture sur lui et sortais sans faire de bruit. Si mon timing était bon, j'avais au moins une demi-heure devant moi avant qu'il ne se réveille, ça devrait aller.

 **Peeta**

Je me réveillais seul dans mon lit, un chocolat chaud et des biscuits à la cannelle sur ma table de chevet. Je me relevais et en croquais un. A peine avaler, je hurlais assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende où qu'elle soit dans la maison :

_ Merci Prim !

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Je souriais et me laissais retomber sur l'oreiller.

 **Katniss**

Un bruit d'eau qui coulait et des rayons de lumière qui perçaient à travers les rideaux tendus finirent de me réveiller. Je mis une petite seconde à mettre mes idées en place avant de me redresser. Bon sang, je pensais ne pas réussir à fermer l'œil de la nuit mais je m'étais endormie comme un âne mort. Je devais être à bout de nerf. J'entendis le verrou de la salle de bain tourner et Haymitch en sortir, Par reflexe, je tournais la tête vers lui, heureusement pour moi, il était déjà totalement habillé, se frictionnant la tête avec une serviette. Je me levais rapidement en attrapant mon nécessaire de toilette et entrais dans la salle de bain à mon tour. Avant de fermer la porte, je lui demandais s'il n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait un sèche-cheveux à notre disposition.

_ Tu m'as pris pour une gonzesse, petite ?

Je fermais la porte en grognant et filais sous la douche. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière remontèrent fugacement à la surface. Je passais même ma main sur ma joue surprise de la fiabilité des tirs d'Haymitch. Eh oui, il y en avait eu plusieurs.

 ** _Début du flashback_**

_ La jeune fille a dit : non.

Soulager mon regard allait rapidement d'Haymitch à cet homme qui me barrait la route. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui mais s'en désintéressa rapidement pour revenir vers moi.

_ J'te cause pas à toi. Mêles-toi de tes affaires !

Tendue, je vis sa main revenir vers mon visage mais deux fléchettes lancées l'une à la suite de l'autre, arrêtèrent son geste pour de bon. La dernière avait d'ailleurs bien entaillé sa chair. Le sang perlait doucement de la coupure nette et précise entre son pouce et son index. Ses amis réagirent comme un seul homme et je courais rapidement vers Haymitch avant que l'un d'eux ne fasse un truc vraiment stupide. Les quatre hommes se mirent face à nous, tandis qu'Haymitch me calait derrière lui d'une main. La colère commençait à gronder en moi, ne laissant plus que très peu de place à la surprise que j'avais ressentie au départ. Il restait trois fléchettes dans la main d'Haymitch et ils étaient quatre à nous faire face. Le peu de monde qu'il y avait dans le bar à cette heure, s'était tu, le silence était pesant.

_ Non mais t'es malade ! Je pisse le sang pauv'mec !

_ Un petit pansement et un bisou magique de bobonne et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Je n'étais pas sûre que sa technique de dialogue soit la bonne mais je ne dis rien.

_ Je vais plutôt t'écraser la tête, oui !

_ Personne n'écrasera la tête de personne dans ce bar, Ted !

La voix de Riper s'était faite entendre claire et nette. Elle était sortie de derrière son comptoir, les poings sur les hanches et la mine sévère.

_ Vos amis et toi devriez plutôt rentrer chez vous, histoire de dessaouler un peu. Et arrêter de faire peur à cette jeune fille ! Vos mères seraient sacrément ravies de vous voir comme ça !

Elle parlait sans trembler à quatre bonhommes qui faisaient pratiquement deux fois sa taille chacun mais ça n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup la perturber. Elle se tourna vers nous et nous fit signe de la rejoindre.

_ Ma chérie, vient te choisir un dessert, c'est pour moi. Et toi Legolas (1), pose tes fléchettes et vient prendre une autre bière, c'est pour moi aussi.

Haymitch me mis une petite poussée dans le dos pour que j'avance et reprenne ma place au comptoir. Riper repassa derrière. J'aperçu le cuistot ou plutôt Cinna, qui était juste derrière la porte, mais on ne pouvait pas le voir de là où nous étions tout à l'heure. Il regardait Riper qui lui fit signe de rester là pour le moment. Elle interpella les quatre bonshommes toujours debout au milieu de son bar.

_ Vous êtes encore là vous ? D'ailleurs qui est-ce qui paie votre tournée de ce soir ? C'est que l'ardoise commence à se remplir.

A cette question, deux d'entre eux attrapèrent leurs vestons et sortirent en vitesse. Le dernier attrapa la brute qui m'avait bloqué le passage par le bras et le tira vers la sortie. C'est une fois tout ce beau monde dehors que la tension retomba. Riper rentra dans sa cuisine et Cinna avança vers nous.

_ Ils ne sont pas vraiment méchant mais pas fûtes fûtes non plus.

Il me fit un grand sourire et ça m'apaisa un peu. Il se tourna ensuite vers Haymitch en s'appuyant sur le bar en face de moi.

_ Vous lancer plutôt bien dis donc.

_ Merci, je me suis beaucoup entraîner ses derniers temps.

_ Ah oui ? Une raison particulière.

_ Juste pour impressionner une fille.

Cinna et lui se mirent sourire et ça finit de me détendre de les voir comme ça. Cinna se concentrait à nouveau sur moi.

_ Alors impressionnée ?

_ Ooh, il ne parlait pas de moi, plus de ma mère je pense.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de confusion comme tout à l'heure avec la réceptionniste.

_ C'est ce que je me disais, mais je voulais en être certain.

Est-ce qu'il me draguait là ? Ça y ressemblait un peu. Mais Haymitch lui répondit bien avant moi.

_ Oh, oh, ne perds pas ton temps le cuistot, cette jeune fille est déjà dévorée par la passion **_et_** il me reste des fléchettes. Mais dis-moi, cette bière, c'était pour la mise en scène?

Cinna se redressa pour servir sa bière à Haymitch et il me tendit la carte des desserts.

_ Il y en a un qui a de la chance en tout cas. Tu fais ton choix ?

Cinna était sympa. Même son approche était sympa, il n'était ni lourd ni ennuyant. Je poussais la carte incapable de seulement imaginer pouvoir avaler une bouchée.

_ C'est gentil mais je ne pourrais plus rien avaler après votre repas et tout ça.

Je fis un vague signe de la main en direction du coin où s'était trouver les quatre abrutis de tout à l'heure.

_ Je comprends. Dans ce cas, on oublie le dessert mais demain avant de partir tu viendras chercher quelque chose pour la route.

_ Comment vous…

_ Oh, personne ne reste ici. Et puis dans les petites villes tout va très vite. Vous êtes au Caesar Place non ?

Haymitch pouffa et bu une longue gorgée de sa bière. Cinna et lui devait se comprendre à demi –mots parce que sa réponse collait tout à fait avec la réaction d'Haymitch.

_ Ils sont un peu excentriques mais pas du tout méchants. Vous serez bien là-bas. Ils participent au folklore local dans un sens, un peu comme Ted et ses comparses.

_ Mouais, à choisir je préfère de loin la Burton Académie.

Cinna releva un sourcil par certain d'avoir saisie le sens de ma répartie et Riper sortit sa tête de sa cuisine pour lui rappeler qu'il devait finir de nettoyer pour la fermeture.

_ Oui m'dame. Et bien …

Son regard sombre me regardait en attente de quelque chose. Je réagis deux secondes plus tard.

_ … Katniss !

_ Et bien Katniss, à demain.

_ Ok. A demain.

Il me fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers Haymitch.

_ Legolas.

_ Isaac (2).

Haymitch finit sa bière et se leva en fouillant sa poche mais cette fois, je fus plus rapide et laissait l'argent sur le comptoir avec un petit plus.

_ Non, j'avais dit que c'était pour moi.

_ C'est vrai, c'est vrai.

Il remit ses billets au fond de sa poche et salua les clients restant avant de sortir avec moi sur les talons. Il faisait toujours assez bon mais Haymitch marchait rapidement par rapport à tout à l'heure. Je courrais presque derrière lui.

_ Vous êtes si pressé de retourner à l'hôtel ?

_ On va dire ça.

Sa réponse était énigmatique et je commençais à regarder autour de moi mais il y avait trop peu de lumière. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra jusqu'à que j'aperçoive enfin les néons de l'hôtel. Ils ne faisaient vraiment rien à moitié dans cet endroit. Au moment de traverser la dernière rue, un mouvement sur la droite attira mon attention et une forme sortit de l'ombre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Haymitch est autant d'instinct ? Lui aussi l'avait vu.

_ Alors Teddy toujours pas couché ? Rentres à l'intérieur Katniss.

_ Quoi ? Mais non ! Je…

_ Je-t'ai-demandé-de-rentrer-à-l'intérieur-Katniss. Tout de suite !

Sa voix se faisait de plus en forte au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il n'avait jamais élevé la voix sur moi. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu élever la voix sur personne en fait. Je m'apprêtais à lui répliquer quelque chose quand Ted sorti de l'ombre et je vis que quelque chose brillait dans sa main droite, c'était beaucoup plus gros qu'une fléchette. Après un dernier regard insistant d'Haymitch, je courais vers l'hôtel.

Ted ne fit pas un geste pour m'en empêcher, c'est après Haymitch qu'il en avait maintenant. Est-ce que c'était dans ce but, les pics à répétition ? Détourner son attention vers Haymitch ? Je poussais la porte de l'hôtel qui résista. Je poussais encore et la tirais dans tous les sens, rien, impossible à ouvrir. Je regardais autour de moi avant de voir une sonnette pour les arrivées tardives. J'appuyais dessus comme une démente avant que la voix d'Octavia ne se fasse entendre.

_ _Caesar Place_ que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Ouvrez moi, il nous faut de l'aide appeler la police ou je ne sais pas qui mais il faut faire vite.

_ Du calme, du calme, que se passe-t-il au juste ?

_ C'est Haymitch, l'autre type là, il a un couteau. Vous m'entendez ? Vous m'entendez ?

Elle avait coupé ? Est-ce que cette sale poupée de verre avait coupé ? Et sans m'ouvrir ?! Je me retournais pour apercevoir Haymitch et le fameux Ted beaucoup trop prêt l'un de l'autre à mon goût. Si ce fou lui balançait son couteau, il avait peu de chance de le rater, même avec plusieurs verres dans le nez. Je fouillais les alentours du regard à la recherche d'un truc qui aurait pu m'aider et mes yeux tombèrent sur un bout de bois posé au sol. Je le ramassais pour découvrir que c'était plus une sorte de pancarte mais ça ferait bien l'affaire. J'avançais doucement dans le dos de « Ted » quand tout l'hôtel s'éclaira d'un coup. Bon sang, on se serait cru en plein jour ou dans _Rencontre du Troisième type_ (3). La porte s'ouvrit et Octavia surgit, suivi de près par Flavius et une autre femme que je n'avais pas encore vu. Sa voix était forte et clair, rien à voir avec ce minaudement auquel elle nous avait habitués.

_ La police arrive messieurs. A votre place, je rentrerais chez moi bien tranquillement. Qui aime avoir à faire à la justice, je vous le demande ?

Je relâchais ma pancarte de surprise et entendis les pas précipités de quelqu'un qui battait en retraite. Je me retournais vivement vers Haymitch resté seul au milieu de la rue. Il avança vers moi sans que je puisse bouger un muscle et me retira ma pancarte des mains.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec ça _La Tueuse(4)_ ? Lui planter dans le cœur. Allez rentrons, assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, non ?

Je le suivis sans broncher en direction de la porte, J'étais un peu sur pilote automatique.

_ Super l'éclairage les gars. Faudra me donner l'adresse de l'installateur. Par contre, si vous avez, hum, l'intention de prévoir un petit surplus pour le dérangement ou la facture d'électricité, vous l'envoyer à la petite, hein ? C'est son voyage, moi je ne suis que le chauffeur.

_ Oh, oh, Monsieur Abernathy, ce que vous êtes drôle. On ne va rien vous demander pour tout ça, c'est bien normal de prendre soin de nos hôtes. Venia ! Accompagne nos clients à l'étage et toi, Flavius, aide moi à éteindre tout ça, veux-tu ?

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

Je me souvenais avoir grimpé à l'étage, m'être mis en pyjama et puis plus rien jusqu'à ce matin. Je fermais l'eau du robinet. Oui, j'avais eu mon compte d'émotion hier et le sommeil m'avait rattrapé. J'espérais seulement que cette nouvelle journée serait bien meilleure que la précédente.

* * *

 _(1)_ _ **Legolas**_ _est un personnage elfique issus de l'imaginaire de_ _Tolkien_ _dans « Le Seigneur des Anneaux ». Il tire particulièrement bien à l'arc, entre autres qualités._

 _(2)_ _ **Isaac**_ _Washington est le barman d'une des séries emblématiques crées par_ _Aaron Spelling_ _: The Love Boat (La croisière s'amuse)_

 _(3)_ _ **Rencontre du3ème type**_ _, film culte de Steven Spielberg sorti en 1977. Des aliens entre en contact avec quelques terriens via un gigantesque vaisseau envoyant des messages sous forme de rayon lumineux._

 _(4)_ _ **La tueuse**_ _alias Buffy (Summers) de la série du même nom. Elle chasse les vampires et autres démon principalement à l'aide de pieux._


	14. Persuasion

.

Et voici le dernier chapitre mes petits loups. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Un grand grand merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos lectures. Est-ce que vous imaginez seulement le bien que ça fait? :-D

 ** _Lumi ^^_**

* * *

 **Persuasion**

* * *

On roulait depuis plusieurs heures et je suivais du mieux que je pouvais les indications de mon GPS. Peeta habitait encore à 12 min de notre position actuelle et mon cœur avait des palpitations depuis 15 min au moins. Ça me faisait quand même plus de bien de conduire, je n'aurais pas supporté de rester assise sans rien faire. Haymitch avait l'air de dormir comme un bienheureux mais si j'avais appris une chose sur lui ces derniers temps, c'est bien qu'il en fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Tout en me concentrant sur la route, je regardais autour de moi. Des maisons individuelles toutes de bonne taille et de styles différents. Peu de monde dans les allées, après tout nous étions dimanche. Le GPS m'interpella, je venais de me tromper de rue. J'étais trop tendue et je venais de retarder mon arrivée chez Peeta de 5 min. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un voisin bienveillant n'aille contacter la police pour les informer qu'un van suspect faisait des allers/retours dans le quartier et ce serait parfait.

_ Attention, tu vas faire la même erreur.

La voix d'Haymitch me fit sursauter et réaliser, qu'effectivement, je m'apprêtais encore à tourner à gauche plutôt qu'à droite. Preuve aussi qu'il ne dormait pas.

_ Tu veux que je prenne le volant, petite?

Tout en parlant, il se redressa sur son siège et me regarda. Je freinais avant de couper le moteur et poussait un profond soupir.

_ Oui, je veux bien. Il me faut une pause, je crois.

Haymitch et moi échangèrent nos places. J'en profitais pour faire quelques pas, m'étirer et respirer profondément. J'étais raide, tendue comme un arc. Haymitch avait grimpé à la place du conducteur et ne disait rien. Les deux mains accrochés à la portière côté passager, vitre baissée, je le regardais.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

Pour une fois c'est moi qui parlais la première. Mais à la vérité c'est ça qui me hantait. Depuis notre rencontre c'était toujours Peeta qui était venu à moi, je n'avais eu qu'à réagir en fonction de lui. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui allais vers lui et j'étais morte de trouille. Haymitch eu un léger sourire.

_ La vérité mon cœur, la vérité.

La vérité ? Ça ne m'aidait pas beaucoup.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je fais s'il ne veut pas l'entendre ?

_ Il voudra.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire, qu'il voudra ?

_ L'instinct.

_ Quel instinct ?

Haymitch me coula un regard qui me fit remonter en voiture en moins de deux. Il mit le contact.

_ Le même que celui qui vient de te faire grimper dans cette voiture, chérie.

_ L'instinct de survie ?

Il sourit à nouveau.

Dix minutes plus tard nous étions devant la maison qui correspondait à l'adresse que m'avait donnée Madge. Autant dire que je n'en menais pas large. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine, j'avais les mains moites et la bouche pâteuse.

_ Ça vous dérange, si on fait encore un tour, le temps que je me calme ?

Haymitch ne répondit pas, se contentant de remettre le contact. Il alluma la radio et la musique emplie l'habitacle. J'essayais de caler les battements de mon cœur sur le tempo plus lent du morceau qui passait.

_ Tu ne vas pas faire marche arrière dis-moi ?

Je ne répondis pas. Au lieu de ça, je ressassais dans ma tête tout ce que j'avais imaginé lui dire depuis qu'Haymitch et moi avions pris la route.

 __ Eh ! Salut Peeta. Tu es parti tellement vite avant-hier que je me suis dit que je devais te courir après pour te donner une explication. Est-ce que je laissé Gale m'embrasser ? Oui mais euh, c'était nul, pas comme avec toi ! (Grand sourire)_

Ou plutôt

 __ Bonjour Peeta. Je sais, je ne devrais pas être là mais il fallait vraiment que je te parle. Je t'aime tu comprends. (Larme à l'œil)_

Ou plutôt

 __Oooooh ! Peeta ne fait pas ta chochotte. Un peu de concurrence, ça ne fais de mal à personne. (Pouce en l'air)_

Je secouais la tête vivement.

_ J'y ai pensé mais ça ne servirais à rien. Ne pas savoir c'est bien pire. Au moins s'il refuse de me parler, on saura tous les deux où on va. Je suis prête mais je vais y aller en marchant.

Haymitch se gara à quelques mètres puis j'ouvrais la portière.

_ Ok. Si tu as besoin que je vienne te récupérer, appelles moi tout de suite.

_ Ok. Et… merci pour tout Haymitch.

_ De rien chérie.

Il sourit franchement et je voyais à ce moment ce qui avait pu plaire à ma mère et quelques années auparavant à Maysilee Donner. Je descendais, refermais la portière et avançait vers la maison de Peeta, deux rues plus loin.

Les quelques notes de la sonnette résonnaient encore quand j'entendis des pas et des éclats de voix se rapprocher de la porte d'entrée. Je respirais difficilement et mettais toute mon énergie à ne pas fuir le plus loin possible. Le verrou tourna et la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur celui qui m'avait conduit jusqu'ici. J'en avais le souffle coupé mais mon cœur lui, battait durement dans ma poitrine. J'avais conscience de tordre nerveusement mes doigts entre eux et de rester désespérément silencieuse quand j'aurais eu tant de chose à dire. Peeta ne bougeait pas non plus. Statue grecque aux traits parfaits dont le regard était indéchiffrable. C'est dans ce silence et cette immobilité pesante qu'une tornade blonde apparue.

_ Peeta ! Pourquoi tu restes planté comme ça devant la porte ? Qui est-ce ?

Je détachais à grand peine mon regard pour le tourner vers celle qui venait de rentrer dans mon champ de vision. A peu près de ma taille, blonde, de grand yeux bleus rempli de malice que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Si je n'avais pas reconnu sa sœur dans ce boulet de canon, je suis sûr que son apparition aurait fait fondre en moi, toute idée que Peeta aurait pu me revenir un jour. Elle était vraiment belle.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fronce les sourcils, qu'elle se tourne vers son frère, pleine de questions sur qui j'étais et ce que je faisais là mais elle n'en fit rien. Non au contraire, son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus comme si elle découvrait devant chez elle une amie de longue date et non pas une parfaite inconnue. Puis son regard pétilla et elle poussa son frère pour se rapprocher de moi. J'eu un mouvement de recul devant tant de spontanéité.

_ Katniss ?!

Sa voix était cristalline et laissait transparaitre toute la joie qu'elle avait de me rencontrer. C'est là que Peeta sembla se remettre du choc de me voir à sa porte. Il tira le bras de sa sœur, dans un geste visant à la faire rentrer à l'intérieur pour mieux refermer la porte. Elle tourna brusquement le visage vers lui avant de l'interpeller avec un aplomb dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable.

_ Non ! Non Peeta ! Ne fait pas ça !

Sans dire un mot, il l'a tira un peu plus comme s'il devenait urgent pour lui qu'elle rentre et que cette porte se referme. Les paroles de Madge me revenaient en mémoire. Est-ce qu'il voyait en moi _« une menace »_ ? Tout allait si vite et pourtant chaque détail s'imprimait en moi de façon clair et précise. Si j'avais eu le talent de Peeta pour le dessin, j'aurais fait un croquis parfait de ce moment.

Puis subitement, elle attrapa mon bras et me tira à l'intérieur d'un coup sec. Surprise je manquais trébucher et me cognait à Peeta. Un frisson parcouru mon corps sans que je puisse m'y attarder puisqu'elle partait en direction du couloir tout en me tirant par le bras. Je suivais incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais tellement heureuse de ne plus être dehors. Elle entra dans ce qui devait être sa chambre et referma la porte avant d'y mettre un tour de clef. Elle, plaqué contre la porte, moi, debout au milieu de sa chambre, nous nous regardions.

 ** _Peeta_**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Katniss était là, juste devant moi. J'essayais de rassembler mes idées de ne pas céder à la panique mais l'idée faisait son chemin. L'idée qu'elle n'était pas venue dans un but amical, qu'elle allait me faire du mal d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et puis comment avait-elle eu cette adresse ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne disait rien. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais envie de l'embrasser autant que de la fuir ?

Et puis tout à coup, Prim. Ma petite sœur si confiante, si souriante qui se plaçait entre Katniss et moi et s'adressait à elle comme à une vieille amie. Je l'attrapais par le bras. C'était plus fort que moi, l'idée avait fait son chemin. Katniss était peut-être mon ennemie ? Prim ne devait pas rester là. Mais non ! Elle courait déjà jusqu'à sa chambre, entrainant Katniss avec elle. J'avais réagis trop tard et elles étaient maintenant enfermées de l'autre côté de cette fichue porte !

_ Prim ! Prim !

_ Peeta calme toi. On va juste papoter un peu, elle et moi. Je te la rends dans un instant. Peeta on en a parlé. S'il te plait… fais-moi confiance.

J'avais conscience de sur-réagir à la présence de Katniss mais je n'arrivais pas à faire marche arrière. J'étais ridicule, ma sœur ne risquait rien, je ne risquais rien, il fallait que je me calme, que je reprenne le dessus. Ce n'était que Katniss, ma Katniss. Et si j'avais tort ? Si j'avais tort de pensé que rien de bon ne pouvais plus m'arriver ?

Je m'éloignais doucement de la porte pour aller dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je réfléchisse et que peut-être pour une fois, je me laisse aller.

 ** _Katniss_**

La voix de Peeta avait l'air si désemparée que j'avais fait un pas vers sa sœur, comme pour l'inviter à ouvrir la porte. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi à ma présence ? Il avait l'air d'avoir peur pour elle. Et puis sa sœur lui répondait avec tant de sérieux que la scène prenait un tour dramatique.

Il finit par partir et elle se détendit. Elle se redressa, me fit un grand sourire et me tendit une main que je prenais plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

_ Désolée de cette rencontre un peu spéciale. Reprenons depuis le début. Enchantée, je m'appelle Primrose mais tout le monde m'appelle Prim. Je suis la petite sœur de Peeta et tu n'imagines même pas comme je suis contente de te rencontrer Katniss ! Peeta m'a un peu parlé de toi et j'avais hâte de te rencontrer rien qu'en l'écoutant parler. Et puis, il y a ton dessin. Il t'a dessiné avec tant de… comment dire ? Tant d'intensité ? Enfin bref, je voulais te voir et je pensais bien que ça n'arriverait jamais vu l'état dans lequel il était hier. Ah mais assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Elle mit fin à son monologue quelques secondes, le temps de m'inviter à prendre place sur son lit et de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_ Alors Katniss. Dis-moi tout ! Tu aimes mon frère ?

Si j'avais eu quelque chose dans la bouche, je me serais étouffée avec. Mais même sans rien, l'air avait eu du mal à trouver son chemin. Prim avait rassemblé ses mains devant son visage, confuse de m'avoir fait perdre mes moyens. Elle tenta de se reprendre.

_ Pardon ! Je suis trop directe. Je te demande ça parce que Peeta m'a dit que vos retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas passé comme il l'avait espéré à cause d'un autre garçon mais pourtant tu es là et ça ne peut pas être sans raison, tu vois ?

J'hochais la tête en attente de pouvoir dire quelque chose. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues pendant que les mots prenaient forme dans mon esprit.

_ Je crois que je peux répondre _« oui »_ à ta question parce que sinon, je ne saurais pas trop non plus ce que je fais là. C'est grâce à un ami que j'en ai pris conscience…

Est-ce que je venais de qualifier Haymitch… d'ami ?

_ … Ton frère et moi c'est très bizarre et sans doute trop rapide mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour lui avant. Je ne l'ai côtoyé que quelques jours et je ne m'imagine pas continuer sans lui maintenant. Et je suis là chez vous, comme une intruse sans savoir s'il veut toujours me parler ou non. Je l'ai blessé mais ce n'était pas volontaire. Il a entendu une conversation qui ne reflétait pas vraiment la réalité et je dois lui dire qu'il n'y a personne d'autre. C'est très important, je dois pouvoir lui dire que je n'ai pensé qu'à lui ces derniers mois et surtout ses dernières heures. Quand il est parti sans se retourner, j'ai cru ne jamais le revoir.

Les mots, d'abord hésitants, avaient finis par se bousculer dans ma bouche et je voyais le regard de Prim s'attendrir au fur et à mesure que je lui parlais, que je lui confiais ce que je ressentais pour son frère.

_ Est-ce qu'il voudra bien me parler tu crois ?

Elle me fit un énorme sourire avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'étais pas habituée à tant de lâché prise mais son geste me fit énormément de bien. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir une alliée. Une alliée qui ne voulait que le bien de son frère, ce qui était encore plus extraordinaire.

Prim me relâcha doucement et me parla un peu de Peeta et de son enfance, de sa difficulté à donner sa confiance et d'encaisser la fausseté de ceux qui l'entoure, encore plus s'ils lui sont proches. Comment lui en vouloir après ça ? Ce qu'il y avait entre nous était encore plus incroyable après ses éclaircissements. Peeta m'avait vraiment ouvert son cœur.

Après quelques minutes, elle m'invita à la suivre. Je n'avais plus aussi peur que tout à l'heure à l'entrée mais je n'étais pas totalement sereine non plus. Elle toqua à la porte de son frère avant d'ouvrir sans attendre de réponse. Elle la poussa assez loin pour que je puisse l'apercevoir allongé sur son lit, les yeux clos mais elle n'entra pas. Au lieu de ça, elle me fit signe de passer devant elle. J'avançais de quelques pas et elle referma derrière moi.

La chambre de Peeta était claire, les murs couverts de photos et de dessins artistiquement agencés. Il ne bougeait pas et je n'osais pas non plus. Sa respiration semblait régulière, ses bras ramenés derrière sa tête lui donnaient un air décontracté que les tressautements de ses paupières trahissaient. Le temps était comme suspendu. Je voulais tellement lui parler, le toucher mais j'avais aussi tellement peur de dire un mot de travers, de l'éloigné de moi alors qu'il était si proche.

 _« La vérité mon cœur, la vérité »_. J'approchais de quelques pas et respirais un bon coup avant de me lancer :

_ Je suis désolée que tu entendu cette conversation avec Gale. Avant-hier, il a cru que lui et moi, nous pouvions recommencer quelque chose et il m'a embrassé…

La mâchoire de Peeta s'était comme contractée mais je n'avais pas flanché. Il devait entendre la vérité qu'elle soit bonne ou non.

_ … C'était soudain, je pensais avoir été clair avec lui, mais visiblement je me trompais. Je suis allée le voir avant de me mettre en route pour venir ici et tout a été dit. Je ne l'aime plus Peeta. Il reste un ami bien sûr et je ne pourrais pas lui tourner le dos mais il ne représente pas un cinquième de ce que tu représentes pour moi aujourd'hui. Je devais venir te le dire plutôt que de rester chez moi sans rien faire. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Bien plus que je ne saurais le dire, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça…

Respirer, penser à respirer et ne dire que la vérité… qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ?

_ … Et puis j'ai eu une réponse positive pour la bourse. Je n'attends plus que mes résultats, je me suis donnée à fond chaque jour en pensant à toi. Je le faisais pour moi bien sûr, pour ma mère aussi mais ma motivation, c'était surtout de savoir que j'allais pouvoir te retrouver.

J'arrêtais là, mon monologue en attente d'une réaction. Il ouvrit les yeux puis doucement se redressa sur son lit, pivotant pour poser ses pieds à terre. Il tendit la main vers moi et je m'empressais de l'accepter. Dans un geste ferme, il me ramena à lui et posa sa tête contre mon ventre, repliant ses bras autour de moi. Son geste était débordant de tendresse et d'abondant, je le serrais contre moi à mon tour, glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux, profitant de la chaleur qu'il me procurait. J'avais eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir le sentir contre moi.

_ Katniss. Pardonne-moi, parfois je suis si… impulsif. Si tu me promets de toujours me dire la vérité, je te promets de toujours prendre le temps de t'écouter.

Sa voix était feutrée, il avait dû beaucoup lutter lui aussi pour me dire ses quelques mots. Haymitch avait raison : il était bien accroché. Je souriais, j'étais tellement bien à cet instant que j'en aurais pleuré.

Doucement mes mains quittèrent sa chevelure dorée pour encadrer son visage et le relever vers moi. Mon regard plongé dans le sien, j'acquiesçais. Sa prise dans mon dos s'affermit et tout en me souriant, il me fit m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes. Nos deux visages maintenant à la même hauteur, il prit quelques secondes pour respirer au creux de mon cou, créant un tourbillon d'émotion en moi. Sa peau était douce, sa chaleur m'enveloppait et je ne voulais plus bouger, jamais. Je me lovais contre lui, je voulais que chaque centimètre de ma peau soit en contact avec la sienne. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ma nuque et ses lèvres jusqu'au miennes. Un effleurement, puis un deuxième avant que sa bouche ne se pose véritablement sur la mienne me donnant un baiser d'abord timide puis de plus en plus prononcé. Je m'accrochais à lui, lui rendant son baiser avec autant d'amour que le pouvais.

J'avais mis ma fierté de côté pour aller jusqu'à lui et de son côté, il prenait le risque de tout donner.

S'abandonner ce n'est pas se perdre, c'est vivre.

* * *

Je pense à un petit épilogue finalement… oui, non ?

 ** _Lumi ^^_**


End file.
